Once Upon A Crossover
by Spastic Freak
Summary: One-Shots. Kagome crosses over into multiple worlds from other anime, manga, movies, books and television shows. Tenth: Tony Start from Marvel's "Iron Man" series and "The Avengers".
1. Percy Jackson

AN: Yeah yeah don't hate me but while working on random stuff I decided it was time to start my own one shots. But they aren't going to be your average one shots. If you have any requests I will look in to it, but don't keep your hopes up especially if I don't know the series :/

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

"I Get Dumped and Meet a New Half Blood"

Camp Half Blood had never been better. All half bloods that came to camp were claimed by whichever god was their parent by the age of 13. Monsters weren't attacking as much, now that they weren't under an evil army controlled by Luke and Kronos.

I, Perseus Jackson, better known simply as Percy, was having a terrible day.

Annabeth had decided that having a boyfriend and rebuilding the modern day home of all gods and goddesses was a little hard to balance right now. So being the smart and talented architect that she was, she chose to use her sketches and designs to fulfill her dream of reconstructing Mt. Olympus. Big surprise, huh?

Regardless I was still a little down hearted. Growing up, I had been sent to multiple boarding schools where bad things always happened to me, so girlfriends weren't exactly on the agenda back then. I mean Annabeth and I had shared multiple quests and responsibilities. I really started falling for the girl by the time we saved the world and all.

All of this just happened about a week ago. So, like a big baby, I've done nothing but sulk in my cabin, or take my anger out on the practice dummies made of straw and wood provided for sword fighting. Pathetic.

My sulking was interrupted, however, by the sound of my door opening, and wheels rolling across the floor. "Percy, are you in here? Chiron asked.

Now to be honest, my cabin was huge, and there weren't exactly a lot of kids belonging to Poseidon running around. Turned out he broke a promise made on the River Styx with his brothers Zeus and Hades to not have kids. All of them broke the promise. But Tyson and I were the only known Poseidon half bloods and we had the cabin all to ourselves. However, Tyson was currently running around being the general of the Cyclops with his big bad club, so the cabin was all mine.

"Yeah I'm here." I probably didn't sound too thrilled when I replied, but does anyone after they've been dumped?

Chiron was actually a centaur and the son of Kronos. At camp, he decided to keep his horse half hidden and folded up in a wheel chair. "I just received an interesting report from Grover about a possible new half blood, and I want you to go with him to check it out."

I just smirked. Who knew that once he was promoted to Lord of the Wild that the satyr would want to go on a hunting trip? "Alright, I'm game. Where are we going?"

Chiron smiled. "Interestingly enough, you're going to Japan."

"Japan?" What in the world was a half blood doing all the way over there? The gods weren't migrating even further west were they?

"Grover will fill you in more on the way. We've gotten two plane tickets for you guys to go over there. Now we've never had a half blood in Japan before, so we don't know what kind of monsters to expect over there."

As Chiron left, I wasn't sure how I felt about taking an airplane over to Japan. Although Zeus and I were cool now, I still got the feeling that the sky god could easily strike me out of his territory at any moment just for the heck of it.

The only thing I grabbed was my trusty pen/sword Riptide. On my way out the door I noticed a backpack on the floor that hadn't been there before. Rummaging around inside, I found two plane tickets, a handful of drachmas, cab fare and a few thousand yen.

Good ole Chiron.

The first thing I had to do was get to the airport. Grover would be meeting me during my layover in California. What the satyr was doing over there, I really didn't want to know.

It was strange walking down half-blood hill and out of the protection of camp, especially without Annabeth by my side. This would be my first adventure without the blonde daughter of Athena. She was always the brain of the operation and stupidity was one of my best features.

The first plane ride over was pretty boring and uneventful. I was wary of any turbulence that happened and couldn't help but think it was my fault. I was so tired of being alone I couldn't wait to see my friend Grover.

As soon as I got off the plane, he was there waiting for me at the terminal. "Percy! Over here!" He waved me over and I couldn't help but smile at how excited he was to see me. It had been almost a year since we had last seen each other, and it was nice to have a little reunion.

"Hey goat boy, what's up?"

He grinned. "You dare call the Lord of the Wild goat boy? I should have you turned into a tree frog!"

We couldn't help but burst out laughing at ourselves. It had definitely been far too long since we'd last seen each other. "So tell me what's going on?" I asked as we walked on to the next flight.

Grover put on his serious face. "Well, ever since I became the new Lord, I've gotten reports of random spikes in monster appearances in Japan. Apparently there is a half blood giving off a strong smell, but the scent will just disappear from time to time."

"So we just have to find this person and bring them back to Camp Half Blood before Godzilla gets them. Sounds easy enough."

"Let's hope it's easy enough." Grover muttered.

Nothing was ever easy though, at least not in the world of gods, monsters, and titans.

As soon as we landed and got off the plane, Grover began staring off into the distance. "What is it buddy?"

"I can smell them already." Grover was wide eyed. "This half blood is really strong. No wonder there is an increase in monsters here." He started running out of the airport.

"Whoa, wait up!" I shouted trying to keep up with him. Who ever this half blood was, they had Grover excited and worried. But how powerful could they be if they've never had any real training at camp or having been claimed for that matter?

The hard part about attempting to run through Tokyo was all the people that were out and about. People were walking everywhere and it was hard to keep up with Grover who was dodging the citizens left and right. I couldn't help but admire the scene around me though. There were tall buildings, lights and billboards flashed everywhere. Too bad it was all in a language I didn't understand.

While I was busy admiring the scene around me, I failed to notice Grover had suddenly stopped in front of me, and I ran right into him. "Why did you stop?"

"It's gone!" He shouted in disbelief. "The scent just disappeared!"

"It can't just disappear, Grover. If they are that powerful they can't just hide it." He must have been getting his scents crossed or something.

"I'm telling you it's gone!" He shouted angrily. I was concerned at how upset he was getting.

"Well maybe it will pop up again, let's just take a look around."

We continued walking the streets, mostly in silence with a few angered murmurs from Grover. We walked by a high school just as it let out. I couldn't help but notice how short the skirts on the girl's uniform were. Maybe American schools should follow their example.

As we continued walking, I suddenly got pushed from behind. What appeared to be an 11 or 12 year-old boy had run into me. "Gomenasai!" He called over his shoulder before running up the longest flight of stairs I have ever seen in my life. It appeared to lead to a shire of some sort.

"I wish I could understand you." I said to myself. How were we going to be able to communicate with this half blood if we couldn't even speak the same language as them? I only knew English, and the only other language Grover really knew was animal.

"Let's get something to eat." Grover interrupted my thoughts and pointed to a shop dedicated to selling nothing but Ramen.

When we walked in we were surprised to see a familiar god sitting at one of the booths. "Hey Percy, long time no see!" Hermes called over and indicated for us to sit down.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask out loud.

"Hello, Perseus! God of travel here?" Grover said making fun of me.

"Well yeah. But why Japan?"

"You know us gods do like to do some traveling and sight seeing. Especially me. I thought I'd take some time off work, even left the cell at home." He smiled. "I'm glad we ran into each other though. I have a little present for you."

He pulled out what appeared to be a huge peacock feather and put it on the table. I picked up the feather and swished it in the air expecting it to turn into another sword or fly away or something. Hermes laughed. "It will help you understand the people here. All you have to do is hold it."

I really didn't think a feather was going to help me much. But we are always supposed to feel grateful for any gifts the gods bestow upon us. But I was always honest about how I felt. "I feel stupid holding this."

If Grover could have knocked me upside the head I'm sure he would have at that comment. But Hermes continued smiling at me. "Why don't you be quiet and listen?"

Instantly, I shut my mouth. At first I thought maybe he was going to start lecturing me on how to use it, when suddenly I heard the chattering of some high school girls that walked in the door.

"Can you believe Hirano assigned that much math homework? I can't stand math! Why does it even exist?" One girl asked her friend as they disappeared down the aisle and sat down at a booth.

"Well what do you think?" Hermes asked.

"I personally don't like math either." I laughed out. Did anyone really like math? Grover stared at me wide-eyed while Hermes continued to smile. "Holy crap! I understood Japanese!"

Customers all turned their head toward me. "They can understand you too, as long as you're holding that feather."

I had to admit that it was a pretty useful gift. At least we'd be able to communicate with the half blood whenever they found them. "Thank you sir."

"Well I'm going to go ahead and leave you two to your mission. Good luck!" Hermes said and then walked out of the shop.

"I still wish I knew why their scent just disappeared." Grover was still hung up on that.

"Don't worry about it, let's just do some sight seeing until then. I'm sure they will show up eventually."

&&&&&

Turns out eventually took exactly one week. We camped out in Japan for seven days until suddenly Grover's head snapped to the right. "It's back! The smell is back! We have to move now!"

We grabbed our stuff and started running. I ran quickly behind Grover who dodged in and out of trees just as he had dodged in and out of the people one week ago. In no time at all, we reached the edge of the woods and ended up on the land of what appeared to be a shrine. Noticing the long set of stairs that led to the bottom, I assumed it was the same shrine that boy ran to.

"It's coming from in there." Grover pointed at a small, beat up shack.

To say I was mad was in understatement. If this family was confining their child in there for being a demi god, I was going to be severely pissed off. "Let's check it out."

We hadn't even taken a step forward when a girl slid open the door and stared at them in the face. She wore extremely baggy red pants as well as a baggy white blouse type shirt. In one hand she held a bow, and the other a giant yellow book bag. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulder and her stormy eyes just stared back into my own. Only one word really came to mind: beautiful.

Suddenly she looked at Grover. "Are you a goat?" She asked.

The satyr looked confused. "What'd she say Percy?"

I had forgotten that I had left the feather in my pocket all this time. "She asked if you were a goat."

Grover immediately looked down to see if he still had his human feet on. His physical appearance was completely human. I'm sure both of us were wondering how she knew. "Sort of." I decided to answer her. "He's a satyr. My name is Percy Jackson and that's Grover."

She stared at us for a moment as if she was deciding to tell us her name or not. "I'm Kagome. What are you doing here?"

"Actually we are looking for you. You are what is known as a half blood. Half human, half god or goddess."

Kagome shook her head. "Great, as if my life weren't already complicated enough."

"We want you to come to Camp Half Blood." I really hope she wanted to come with us. She had to come. "That's where all of us demi gods reside for the summer and get training."

"So if he's a satyr. I assume you're a half blood. Who are you the son of?" She smiled at me. Boy, was it a beautiful smile.

"Poseidon." I answered simply.

She nodded. "And who am I the daughter of?"

I hesitated before answering. "I don't know. If we had known you were a half blood earlier, we could have had you at camp already and your parent would've 'claimed' you by the age of 13."

Suddenly there was a noise from the shack behind Kagome. She froze. "Run!" She yelled at us, but neither Grover nor I moved.

The building exploded behind her, knocking all three of us down. Inside was what looked like a wooden well, with the ugliest creature I had ever seen coming out of it. It looked like a half human half squid monster. The bottom half was a squid with tentacles flailing everywhere, while the top was that of a woman.

"What the hell type of monster is that?" I shouted at my companion.

But Grover stood there wide-eyed. "I have no idea. I've never seen or heard of anything like this."

I uncapped Riptide and started hacking at the squid's tentacles. But they just kept growing back almost as soon I cut them off. Kagome ran in front of me and notched one of her arrows. The weird part was that it started to glow when she pulled the string back.

She was amazing when she shot that arrow. It soared quickly through the air and hit the monster right in its head. But unlike most arrows that would just stick out of the body, upon impact the head exploded into ashes and the body fell over. Kagome ran over to monster and actually touched the thing. But as soon as she did her hand began to glow and the entire body turned to ashes.

"That was amazing!" I shouted at her. "You're wicked with a bow!"

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "It's just what I do. I hunt demons that are after me."

Grover walked over and asked for the feather. We decided to both hold the feather so that we could talk to her, now matter how silly we looked. I refused to miss out on anything she had to say. "How long have these demons been after you?"

"Since I was fifteen years old." She answered. I thought monsters started attacking at an earlier age.

"How could you tell that I was a satyr?" Grover asked. That was something I wanted answered too. She hadn't even talked to them before that or seen Grover's hooves.

"Well, I can sense abnormalities in people. I can sense it in your auras. But I can only really tell in monsters, demons, and animals." She suddenly looked at me. "For example I can sense that you're powerful. I couldn't tell that you were the son of a water god, but I could tell there was something different about you. But I could also sense that you are good."

The smile she flashed me caused me to blush. She could tell all that just by looking at me? Man, she was something else.

Grover shook his head. "There's no way she could be…" He muttered to himself. "We need to get you to camp so we can be sure who you are the daughter of."

Unfortunately for us, we only had the two plane tickets there. So we had to find our own way back to camp. Which is always easier said then done. "Are you up for traveling?" I asked her.

"You have no idea. I travel so much it's not even funny." She suddenly left and walked in the house. I assume she was going to let her brother and parent know that she was leaving.

After she left, I turned to Grover. "What are you thinking?"

"Only the impossible." He looked deep in thought. "We'll see when we get back to our own country. I have my suspicions as to who her parent might be but it can't be right."

&&&&&

Turns out getting back was going to be a lot harder than we had originally thought. Grover and I only had plane tickets for the trip there, so we had to rely on our own methods to get back. So far we had managed to walk to the eastern shore of Japan.

"Let's just steal a boat." Kagome stated simply. The things this girl was willing to do amazed me. She wasn't above anything. Hunting, killing, stealing… anything for survival it seems.

Securing her giant yellow backpack, she walked down the dock and chose a black speed boat. We followed closely behind her. I noticed that Grover was staring at her just as much as I was. Her clothes weren't exactly what I considered the traveling kind. Her green mini skirt flitted in the wind, while her long sleeve blouse hugged the top half of her body beautifully.

She claimed it was her school uniform. I don't know what school she went to, but I needed to enroll immediately.

When we got there she held up a set of keys. "Idiot left them on the boat." She tossed them to me and moved to the front of the boat where she proceeded to lay out on the cushions.

I started the engine and we were quickly on our way across the Pacific Ocean back to America. Grover seemed to pass out just as quickly as Kagome did.

Now that I was on the ocean again, I had plenty of time to just think. Who did Grover have in mind as Kagome's parent? Why was Kagome completely unsurprised by any of this? I had been so confused when I found out that I'm a half blood.

I took in a deep breath; the scent of the salt water surrounded us. The sky was clear and the moon shone brightly over head. It was a perfect night for sailing. I glanced at Kagome whose skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Almost too perfect.

A sudden screech echoed through the air causing Grover and Kagome to sit up.

Of course I would jinx it. The question is where did it come from. We all scanned the water but couldn't find anything. Unexpectedly, a tentacle sprang out of the water and wrapped itself around Kagome pulling her into the water.

"Kagome!" I yelled and dived in the water after her, pulling out Riptide in the process.

Holding her close to its body was a giant, angry squid and I mean giant. I swear I could see it glaring at me as I swam as fast as I could to Kagome's side. She reached out for me and struggled against the monster's grip. Using Riptide I slashed right through the tentacle holding her, and pulled her into my arms.

The monster quickly shot two more tentacles out, one for each of us. I slashed at both of them and swam to the surface of the ocean by the boat. "Are you okay?" I looked at Kagome. She was unconscious. I instantly began mentally cursing at myself. Of course I could breathe under water! I'm the son of Poseidon!

I hoisted her up to Grover in the boat. "What happened? What's down there?" He looked back and forth frantically between Kagome and me.

"It's a giant squid monster. It's huge." I stated as I lay Kagome down on her back.

I'm not really sure how I knew to do it. It might have been because my father's domain could drown people. But I immediately was able to do CPR. I began to push up and down on her chest to pump the water out of her. I got no response.

Although I didn't think we'd get so familiar so fast, I bent down and put my lips against hers. My body knew to exhale in an attempt to inflate her lungs. The only thing on my mind other than saving her life was how soft her lips were.

Suddenly, I felt her pull away and cough up water. She looked at me and blushed. "Arigatou."

My eyes widened and I checked my pockets. The feather was gone. I could only assume she had said thank you. But I had no definite way of knowing now. "You're welcome." I muttered hoping she could understand me. But based off the way she smiled at me I would say she did.

"We have to get out of here before that thing attacks again." Grover said and headed over to the wheel. "I have a feeling you ran into the kraken."

"That's not a Greek monster though." I said as we began speeding off. "It's not real."

"You're really going to say you think it shouldn't exist?" Grover glared at me. "You've faced gods and titans and you're going to tell me that kraken don't exist?"

I decided to ignore his comment and pay attention to the girl that had almost died. She was still red from embarrassment and as soon as we made eye contact she turned away, more red than before. I couldn't help but smile at that.

Yet through all of this she remained fearless. She seemed completely fine actually, almost as if she was used to almost dying on a daily basis. I would love to learn more about her. Too bad I'd lost that feather.

My thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's shouts of "Abunai!" I looked at her, she was looking past me and pointing towards the back of the boat. Tentacles were slowly inching forward on the boat.

"Grover!" I shouted.

But just as he looked back, more tentacles shot up from in front of the boat. We were completely surrounded. Suddenly, the boat was lifted into the air out of the water. A crack appeared on the floor between Kagome and me. I reached my hand out to take hers but the crack quickly expanded into a canyon as the kraken threw the two pieces of boat in opposite directions.

Grover and I flew in one direction while Kagome flew in the other. I didn't know which way was up and which down. After we surfaced, we looked around frantically. "Can you see anything?" I shouted.

His eyes widened. "Yes! Duck!" He dove back under water.

I looked up to see what he'd spotted, the last thing I saw was the boat engine hurtling towards me. Then everything went black.

&&&&&

Groaning, I couldn't help but wonder if I was dead. I didn't open my eyes yet, in fear of what I might see. I didn't want to wake up in Charon's record store waiting to be ferried across the River Styx. Oh wait… I'm invincible. That doesn't mean I couldn't feel the pounding headache I now had.

Humming interrupted my thoughts. Opening my eyes, Kagome sat there next to me with her hair blowing in the wind. We were still traveling by sea somehow. She glanced over at me and her eyes lit up. She yelled something in Japanese, and Grover came walking over.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up.

"Obviously you didn't duck like I told you to." The satyr grinned at me. "We were saved by what appears to be the biggest sea turtle I've ever seen in my life. Came right over to help the son of Poseidon."

Kagome just sat smiling at me. Before I could ask her what was up, she reached in that giant yellow book bag of hers and pulled out the peacock feather. I quickly took it from her. "It washed up on the turtle." She immediately said.

"How long have I been out?" Based on the coordinates I was getting, we should be almost to California.

"About a day now, we decided to let you sleep." Grover said. "You should go ahead and put a shirt on, we'll be making land fall soon." I looked down shocked that I, in fact, did not have a shirt on. Grover winked at me. "Kagome here is a great nurse."

She blushed. Apparently she knew more English than we thought. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me."

The turtle let me know that we were pulling up at a dock, and would be getting off in a minute. So we quickly gathered our stuff and prepared to finally make landfall. Finally I could walk on land again. Don't get me wrong I love the sea, but sometimes when you've been sitting down for a couple days straight and being kicked around by a kraken, it's nice to get on someone else's turf for a change.

"Let's keep going!" Kagome called out. The girl had already managed to run down the dock before us. She was extremely excited to get to Camp Half-Blood.

"I have a stop I want to make on the way there." Grover whispered to me as we caught up with her. "I want to confirm my suspicions."

"About?"

"Who her mother might be."

"What about my mother?" Kagome appeared behind us. I have no idea how she got there, but boy was she stealthy.

"Oh just who she might be." I said. I decided to hold the feather out to Grover so that he could listen too.

"She should be back at home with my brother." She said. "My father died after my brother was born. So I'm not really sure who my god parent is to be honest. I thought maybe you guys had the wrong girl."

"No I can tell by your scent that you are." Grover said. "By the way, when we were looking for you, your scent would randomly disappear. That shouldn't be possible unless you left Earth."

"Close." Kagome smiled. "I left this time period."

Grover and I both stopped in our tracks. Wait, what? Rewind and play, she left this time period?

"That well you guys caught me coming out of, there is a portal with which you can time travel through. It takes me 500 years into the past. I have a mission there." She stopped talking after that and seemed pretty distant.

We walked in silence, nothing but the voices in our head to keep us company. My mind was reeling. What in the world could she be doing 500 years in the past? Was there a time traveling god that Grover knew about that I didn't?

For the next couple of hours of walking I kept running through the different gods, goddesses, and titans I've learned over the past few years trying to figure out who Kagome's parent could be. She was a complete mystery to me.

Grover suddenly stopped us. "We need to go in the woods there."

"Good idea! It's getting late!" I thought out loud.

"We're not sleeping yet."

He walked into the woods. Kagome shrugged and followed after him. They came upon a small area of the woods and she put her giant yellow backpack down. "I vote that we set up camp here!"

After a few moments of hesitation Grover said, "Fine. But I need to go see something. Percy come with me."

As much as I didn't want to leave Kagome alone, or would have rather spent some alone time with her, I went after the satyr. "When are you going to tell me what you're looking for?"

"You'll see when we get-" Grover stopped midsentence. I looked at our surroundings and saw a crescent shaped row of silver tents, each one identical to the one next to it.

The girls were all busy doing their own thing like tending the fire or just talking with one another. A familiar dark haired girl appeared from one of the tents and noticed us. "What are you guys doing here?" Thalia asked.

"We need to see Artemis." Grover said.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "She's never going to like you. Even if you are part goat."

"We actually need to talk to her, Thalia." I said in Grover's defense. Even if I didn't know what it was about exactly.

She eyed us suspiciously. It was like joining the Hunters made you hate men automatically. Regardless, she led us into the center tent and then walked back out. An auburn haired girl with silver eyes stared back at us annoyed. She still looked as if she was a twelve-year-old girl.

"What do I owe the honor of a visit from the son of Poseidon?"

"Uh, it's not really me." I glanced over at Grover.

"You have some explaining to do to us." He said seriously. I had never seen him talk to Artemis that way before.

"I don't owe you any explanation as far as I know." Her annoyed face was quickly turning to anger. I really wasn't in the mood to piss off the goddess of the hunt.

Before Grover could even say why they were there, the tent opened again and Kagome walked in with Thalia chasing after her. "There you guys are, I've had camp set up forever. I really don't like being left alone you know."

"She just barged past us!" Thalia said angrily towards her goddess. "I'm sorry for her rudeness."

But when I looked back at Artemis, the goddess had paled considerably. She stared at Kagome as if she knew something. Then it clicked. Kagome's silvery gray eyes sure looked in awful lot like Artemis's…

"You owe us an explanation about her." Grover said while he pushed Kagome forward.

"Where did you get her?" Artemis asked.

"I'm not an object…" Kagome muttered under her breath. She folded her arms in irritation.

"She's your daughter isn't she?" I asked. I glanced between all the members of the party. Kagome and Thalia were the only two that were as shocked as I was. "Wait I thought you were the goddess of chastity too."

"Oh shut up!" Artemis snapped at me. "Look who's talking. It's not like I'm the only one who has broken the rules before."

"What rule?" Grover asked. He has a hint of betrayal in his voice. "I thought you wished it upon yourself."

"It just happened!" And like a twelve year old, she pouted. "Living in Japan I didn't think anyone would find her…"

"Wait a second… you're my mother?" Kagome stared at Artemis perplexed.

Artemis stood up and walked over to Kagome. The goddess only came up to her daughter's chest, but she seemed nowhere near inferior. "Here!" She held up what looked like a pill and shoved it in the poor girl's mouth. Suddenly she walked over to me. "Put this ridiculous thing away." She grabbed the peacock feather from my hand.

"Hey!" Both Kagome and I said. Then it hit us. She just spoke in English. I guess that pill was like an instant translator. I'm not sure why, but I was kind of upset now that I wasn't the only one that could understand her.

Kagome looked at Artemis. "Well _mom_, aren't you going to tell me where you've been my whole life?"

The goddess froze at the word mom, and I could have sworn I saw her shudder. "Let's go talk!" She grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her to the back of her extremely large tent so that none of us could overhear them.

Kagome glanced back at me, and I thought I almost heard her say 'save me'. I stepped forward to go after her but was halted by Artemis' screaming voice. "You boys better stay over there! Or you will all be turned into stags!"

Grover and I stood watching the two talk. Actually, I was mainly watching Kagome. The way used her hands when she spoke… every move… I paid close attention to everything she did.

Grover sighed. "This might be a while." He turned and walked out of the tent leaving Thalia and me.

"Only you could find someone like Artemis's daughter Sea-Weed Brain." She laughed at her own comment. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Even though I was starving, I decided to pass on her offer. "That's okay. I think I'm going to just wait until they are done."

I continued to look at Kagome, and suddenly she glanced over to where I was standing. She immediately blushed from embarrassment. I couldn't help but blush at the sudden eye contact as well. Artemis looked between the two of us and immediately started yelling at her daughter.

Thalia looked at me wide-eyed. "Oh my… You like her don't you?"

I decided not to answer her. It was true that I found Kagome highly attractive. We've saved each other's lives. She's an amazing fighter. Oh, and I did mention that she was really attractive right?

"I really thought you and Annabeth were hitting it off." She continued. "What happened?"

I sort of got depressed a bit when she brought Annabeth up. "She decided that rebuilding Mt. Olympus and having me as a boyfriend was a little too much to handle at the same time."

"Oh sorry," She realized that she had hit a sore spot for me. I wasn't expecting her to really comfort me or anything. We had traveled to Camp Half-Blood when we were younger. But as I looked at Kagome, I realized that I wasn't as depressed as I used to be.

Suddenly the two got up and walked over to us. Well, Kagome walked anyway. Artemis stormed straight up to me. "I swear I…" She lowered her voice to a whisper when Kagome stepped behind her. "I will turn you into a stag and hunt you down if anything happens to her."

She walked past Thalia and me. "Well, at least you got mommy's blessing." Thalia whispered to me before walking after her goddess.

"So," I walked over to Kagome. I wasn't really sure what to say. "How was your family reunion?"

"It was interesting. She asked if I wanted to join her hunters or if I wanted you turned into a stag." Kagome giggled. "I didn't know being a half-blood could be so stressful."

"You don't know the half of it." No pun intended of course. "So are you joining the hunters? Or having me turned into an animal?"

"Well I'm not really a fan of immortality." She slid closer to me. "And if you were turned into a stag than I would have lost the only friend I made so far."

I'm not sure why the word friend bothered me so much. But it did. "Well, I've already been turned into a hamster before. I'm not a big fan of being a furry animal."

"I have a thing for animals. They are so cute." She looked deep in thought for a moment. "I would have liked rubbing your ears."

"Of course you like animals. You're the daughter of a huntress."

She glanced at me before blushing. "The guy I used to like had dog ears. He was a half demon."

Seems half bloods were all around her life. It hadn't really dawned on me before that Kagome could have had past boyfriends or past relationships

I heard shouting outside from the girls. No doubt they were yelling at Grover or something. But I happened to look up and see the tent slowly collapsing towards us. I pulled Kagome towards me as the soft silvery material buried us.

I didn't hear the huntresses' shouts as they continued to yell at Grover and trying to put the tent back up. All I saw was Kagome lying there, smiling up at me. That's when I knew I wanted to know more. I needed to know everything there was about her.

Perhaps two broken rules could make something right.

&&&&&

AN: So I know you guys probably hate me for posting a new story but at least it's a series of one shots haha.

And about the CPR thing, my beta told me that in order for that to work that the breaking of sternums must happen? But I decided to leave it anyway. So deal with it haha. I went against my beta's wishes. But I still love her for everything else she does ever!

Please read and review! Let me know what you think and some other one-shots you'd be interested in?


	2. Dr Horrible

AN: This is a crossover with Dr. Horrible's Sing-A-Long Blog! My FAVORITE musical EVER! If you haven't seen it, watch it right now! It's only forty-two minutes long! Also I've added in extra stuff from the movie that I had to personally look up. So if you don't know some of it, sorry. But I can't really go through explaining it all. Go to Wiki Horrible to see it all.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha or from Dr. Horrible's Sing-A-Long Blog.

Act Four

It had been one year.

One year since he'd finally defeated Captain Hammer.

One year since he initiated into the Evil League of Evil.

One year since Penny died.

He was almost completely zoned out during the ELE meeting except for the fact that Bad Horse spent the whole time staring him down. The leader could probably tell that something was wrong with him despite their celebration of his first anniversary in the League.

Dr. Horrible kept his composure cool and collected.

Billy sighed in remembrance of the red headed female he fell in love with at the coin wash.

He thought about Penny every day. Even when Moist set him up on some dates to help him try and get over all of it, he ended up ignoring them or comparing them to Penny in his head.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Fury Leika came and sat down in his lap. She pushed her dark wavy hair behind her shoulders to show off her low cut villainess outfit. "You're not enjoying your own party?"

Fury Leika ("Hell hath no FURY LIKE A woman scorned") had been hitting on him ever since he joined the league. To be honest, she was very pretty, but there was no way he could fall in love again. He would just end up messing it up some how.

"I'm having a great time." He smiled back at her. He was glad he wore his goggles today; no doubt his eyes were telling other wise. "But, I do think it's time for me to head on out. You know. Evil villainy to get to and all."

He stood up; the abandoned bride fell to the ground. She frowned, got up, and stormed out of the room. Diva.

He gave a nod to Bad Horse who nodded in return. The Thoroughbred of Sin had given him permission to leave. Bad Horse was the only villain that Dr. Horrible would not dare go against.

Today was Saturday. Laundry day. Every Wednesday and Saturday Billy went to the coin wash just as he used to with Penny. He even used the same washing machine that she had. Lame, right?

Luckily he'd decided to bring his laundry with him in his car before the meeting today. He wasn't in the mood to go home and run into Moist. Taking his red lab outfit off, he threw it on the basket in the back of the car and took his gloves and goggles off.

When he walked in the door of the coin wash he stopped in his tracks. There was a girl using Penny's washing machine. Now, Billy understood that many people used that machine throughout the week. But it'd never happen while he was there before.

She was putting in a load of reds when she glanced up and noticed him staring at her. She was a foreign girl around his age. She had light brown eyes and long black hair that framed her face and cascaded down her back. "Is something wrong?"

But Billy just continued to stare at the girl, astonished at the fact she was touching Penny's washing machine. The girl caught on to Billy's stare. She suddenly took all of her clothes out of that washing machine and put them in the one next to it. Moving all of her stuff she made it appear as if she'd never been at Penny's machine at all.

He walked over to the machine, wary of the girl. But she just continued to put her laundry in and start the machine. He didn't mean to stare at her. He felt like a complete jerk now that he thought about it.

"Sorry about taking your machine. I'm new in town so I don't know the ways of the local coin wash." The dark haired girl smiled at him.

"No I'm sorry; it's not really my machine. That is I don't own it. But I just prefer it." He mumbled the last part but weakly smiled at the girl in return.

"I'm Kagome!" She stuck her hand out for him to shake it.

He stared at her hand and how similar the situation was when he met Penny. "Billy is my name." He took her hand and she shook it for the both of them.

He quickly loaded his clothes into the machine and shoved a few quarters in the slot. The sloshing noise of the appliance was reassuring to him. He sat down on the bench across from the row of washers and just listened to the soothing sound.

That was, until the television in the top right corner of the store began reporting on the latest news from the league. "The Evil League of Evil, better known as the ELE, met this morning to celebrate the one year anniversary of their newest member: Dr. Horrible."

Billy gulped as they showed a picture of him decked out in his villain costume. He glanced at Kagome to see if she could tell that it was his picture on the screen. However, it appeared as if she was uninterested in the story and was watching her machine instead.

"That's right folks," the female reporter continued. "Dr. Horrible has been wreaking havoc on the town for one full year. His crimes include multiple bank robberies, the mental anguish of Captain Hammer, and the murder of Caring Hands member Penny."

Billy sighed. He was used to hearing about all this, especially after it happened. But he hadn't meant for Penny to get killed. It had been a complete accident. But no one would believe a super villain. He really didn't like being blamed for her murder, but if he hadn't brought the death ray…

"Is there a lot of trouble in this town?" Kagome looked at him curiously. It was awkward because she looked him right in the eye when she spoke. Billy wasn't used to that.

"Not trouble." He turned his head back towards the television. "People changing the world. Destroying the status quo."

"So in order to remake the status quo, innocent individuals have to die?" He could feel her eyes almost analyzing him.

"It was an accident!" He shouted. Realizing he had just made a scene, he sat back down. "I was there. He never wanted to hurt anyone, except for maybe Captain Hammer."

She sat for a minute pondering what to say. "I believe you." She finally said.

Her words surprised him. She believed him? Granted she had no idea that he was actually the villainous Dr. Horrible. But still, it was nice to have some one on his side of things.

While he was sitting in shock, he failed to notice Kagome grab her clothes and put them back in her basket, still sopping wet, and head towards the door. "I hope to see you around Billy." She said before walking out.

&&&&&

It had been a few days since Billy met Kagome at the laundromat. From time to time he wondered if she was there at the coin wash using Penny's washing machine, or the one next to it.

Currently, Billy was in fact Dr. Horrible. Some members of the ELE were planning on disrupting the park festival today. League members Tie-Die and Dead Bowie accompanied him, along with Dr. Horrible's henchman and most trusted friend: Moist.

"Look at how happy everyone looks." Moist stated as he took a balloon from the balloon cart.

"I hate happy people." Tie-Die said monotonously and gripped her peace necklace. Her tie-dyed outfit matched perfectly with all the bright colors around the park.

"That's why we're here." Bowie said smiling. "Time to have our own fun." He turned and shoved the closest child, who in return looked up and attempted the most pathetic look in the world. Bowie put on the most fake apologetic face he could ever make. "Oh no, looks like I picked a bouquet of oopsie daisies."

Moist chuckled as they continued to walk towards the center of the festival. "So Doc, what gadget did you bring with you this time?"

"I brought the melt ray." Dr. Horrible said. "It melts anything I fire it at."

"Delightful." Bowie smiled. "Let's make some child soup, hm?"

"No," Tie-Die quickly said. "We are here to destroy the happiness and re-invoke fear. No casualties today."

"Well aren't you a big bag of fun." Dead Bowie stated dryly. He'd been looking forward to this event all week.

Dr. Horrible decided not to say anything. It wouldn't have any affect on people anyway. But deep down he was glad there was going to be no murder. It wasn't creative. It wasn't his style. Instead, he held up his melt gun and fired it at a near by snack stand causing it to instantly melt to the ground. The worker of the stand stood stunned as her workplace liquefied around her.

The cries of people filled the park. They panicked and ran around distraught as he continued firing his melt gun. Tie-Die and Dead Bowie split from him terrorizing people on their own. Moist decided to just touch and brush people that walked by making them feel gross.

From the corner of his eye, Dr. Horrible noticed Captain Hammer at the edges of the park. He didn't do anything. He just watched the action unfold without even attempting to use his strength to stop them.

Just as he was firing another shot of the melt ray towards the entertainment stage, something whizzed through the air and caused the gun to fly right out of his hand. Looking through his goggles he made out what appeared to be an arrow sticking out his gun.

"What the…?" Where did an arrow come from? Someone dared to stand up to Dr. Horrible.

But a cry from Dead Bowie called forth even more suspicion. He was currently stuck to a tree held by multiple arrows sticking out of the edges of his clothing. "This is an outrage!" Bowie cried out and struggled against his restraints.

That's when the super villains looked up and saw someone standing on top of the park bridge. They were wearing extremely baggy, red pants, and an extremely baggy white shirt, similar to a shrine maiden's outfit. They also had what appeared to be a white fox mask on.

The person notched another arrow and aimed it straight at Dr. Horrible. Uh oh. Now was not the time to be getting shot. So like any villain about to be caught, he ran. Moist and Tie-Die quickly followed him. Leaving Dead Bowie behind.

&&&&&

Billy sat at the coin wash watching his clothes spin and slosh around in the water. His clothes however actually held no interest to him what so ever. It was the strange person that trapped Dead Bowie to a tree and forced them out of the park.

Who was this expert archer?

Perhaps maybe he could invent an arrow-absorbing gun…

"Oh, hello Billy." The new girl, Kagome approached the machine next to the one with his clothes in it. She looked sort of drained.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Not that he was really concerned or anything.

"Just a little exhausted. I just came from the park." She yawned and pulled out some white clothing to put in the washer. He turned away as she pulled out a bra and pair of panties.

"Oh I heard about what happened just a bit ago. The League was there right?"

"Yes and stopped by a mystery hero." She closed the door to the machine and suddenly looked at him strangely. "You were there."

Billy froze but continued to stare at where he was looking. "No you must have me confused with some other average looking blonde guy."

Suddenly a voice boomed from the laundromat entrance causing Kagome to freeze and Billy to roll his eyes. "There you are!"

Captain Hammer walked through the door but passed right by Billy. Instead the super zero went up to Kagome. "I finally found you. Don't you want a tour of our fine city? I'm here to assist you!"

Unlike other girls who swooned over the muscles of Captain Hammer, Kagome looked at him in irritation. "No I do not. Now if you will please leave me alone." She turned away from him.

"Now," Captain Hammer glanced over at Billy. "I really don't want you associating with bad company."

"I know what I'm doing!" She turned towards the man that was almost a foot taller than her. "I can handle myself perfectly fine thank you very much."

Captain Hammer put his hand on her shoulder and opened his mouth to speak again, but never got the chance to. Kagome grabbed his hand and flipped him over her body onto the washing machine, causing the appliance to instantly collapse and water to spill onto the floor.

"Don't touch me." She seethed and grabbed her basket. "And you owe me new clothes!" With that said she stormed out the door and down the street.

Acting quickly, Billy grabbed his clothing (despite them being dripping wet) and ran after the angry woman leaving Hammer Man stunned at the fact that a girl had just bested him with no problem.

"Kagome!" He shouted and she instantly stopped in her tracks. He honestly didn't even know what to say to her.

"Sorry you had to see that." She mumbled. "I try not to let my anger get the best of me."

"No way, that was incredible!" He was so amazed at her strength and quickness. "You should work where I do."

"Never." She said firmly. It was almost as if she knew what his job was. "I have my own job that I must do." She suddenly looked past him. "Well looks like I need to be going! See you later Billy!"

He watched her run off with her basket dragging along the sidewalk. What was with her always leaving so suddenly? She certainly was a mystery.

"Hey Doc." Moist's voice suddenly sounded from behind him. "Who was your lady friend?"

"She's a laundry buddy." Billy said. "What's up?"

"The League called while you were gone. We're supposed to locate that Kitsune person and bring them in."

"Any ideas where to start looking?" Billy asked. They only information they had on Kitsune was how they looked.

"You're right, I have no idea. He seems pretty powerful though," Moist stated.

"I don't think it's a guy we're looking for." Billy closed his eyes and thought of Kitsune's red and white outfit. "The attire was like a Japanese shrine maiden, so unless we are dealing with a cross dresser, I think it's a girl."

"A girl," Moist scoffed.

But after the strength that he just witnessed Kagome exert, it being a girl was definitely possible. He decided to ignore Moist's comment. The real question was where to start looking for their new nemesis?

Got it.

"Why not have Kitsune come to us?" Billy smirked. "It's time to become villains Moist."

&&&&&

The preparations were complete. The news received an anonymous note stating that Dr. Horrible had kidnapped some young children and was now experimenting on them to further his inventions in a warehouse on the outskirts of town. In reality no one was being harmed. Now all he had to do was sit and wait for Kitsune to show up.

To add to the effect, a recording of helpless children played over and over again. He decided to block the view from the window. There were traps set everywhere to capture Kitsune. He even had a handheld firing device just in case.

Moist and Fury Leika pretended to be tied up on the floor. They were bickering beneath the recorded cries of helpless children. "You are so gross. I can't believe we are touching." Fury Leika seethed out.

"Don't worry baby. It's not a dream. Believe it all you want." Moist said as he dripped more sweat onto the female villain.

"Will you two be quiet?" Billy didn't want to mess up. Failing a mission from Bad Horse was never a good idea. "Now if we can get back to–"

A blast suddenly erupted to their left, and the warehouse wall was completely missing. But the three villains did not move, and now the only sound was the recorder slowly dying from the blast.

As the smoke cleared Kitsune stood at the newly formed entrance... an entrance that had not been prepared to trap her. "Grab her!" Dr. Horrible yelled.

Fury Leika and Moist quickly jumped up and ran for the masked want to be superhero. Fury Leika reached her first and attempted to swing for the fox mask. But Kitsune ducked and punched the bride in the stomach causing her to double over. Kitsune then finished her off by elbowing her in the side of the head and knocking her out.

Moist attempted to grab her, but she grabbed his arm, and despite it's wetness, turned and flung him over her shoulder and through the hole in the wall. He didn't get back up.

Dr. Horrible sighed. Why didn't this surprise him? He turned to face the mask-wearing girl. He assumed he was staring back at him. There was no way he was going to lose.

He pressed the trigger on his gun, which caused a giant cloth covered net to come out instead of a bullet. This surprised her, as she wasn't expecting to dodge such a large projectile. It instantly captured her, knocking her down as well. She attempted to struggle, but what she didn't know was that the fabric had chloroform in it.

He watched gleefully as she fell to the ground. He made sure the amount wouldn't kill her and that she would just be knocked out. Making sure she wasn't moving, he walked over and took the net off revealing Kitsune. Their figure looked a lot smaller now that he was so close to her.

The mask stared past him and he noticed that it had no eyeholes. How on earth could this person see and move so well? He didn't hesitate any longer and quickly removed the mask. Long black hair covered her face. He crouched down and brushed her hair aside.

He stared in disbelief at the sleeping face of Kagome that lay on the ground before him. It all made sense now. They appeared at the same time, the agility, and the strength. How could he have been so dumb?

"Looks like you were right Doc," Moist suddenly appeared next to him rubbing his head in pain. "Who knew such a small girl could hold so much power?"

"Yeah," Dr. Horrible mumbled. This wasn't right. Kagome wasn't supposed to be Kitsune. Actually, it was more like he didn't want her to be Kitsune.

"Well let's bring her in," Moist passed Dr. Horrible and started to wrap ropes around her feet and put handcuffs on her wrists.

"Good job Doctor," Fury Leika wrapped her arm around him. "You brought the little bitch down with ease I see. I'll call Bad Horse."

She pulled out her cell phone and called their leader. Moist looked up at him. "She seems kind of familiar. Do we know her?"

"No!" Billy shouted. "I mean, I highly doubt it. Just another want to be hero right?"

"Well boys, it looks like Doc can do whatever he wants with her since he caught her. I say we kill her."

"Don't be such a brute," Billy said. This did not make her happy. "I'm going to take this girl and question her when she wakes up just to make sure she is working alone. I'll go from there when I'm done."

"Good idea Doc. I'll bring the car around." Moist stated gleefully. He was probably just glad there was going to be a female in the house.

&&&&&

He stayed as Dr. Horrible for the rest of the night, hoping that she would wake up soon. It was hard to keep from dozing off. In fact, as he looked at the clock that read six in the morning, he couldn't believe he had been up so long. His eyes closed slowly and he rested his head on the bed he'd laid Kagome on.

Then his eyes snapped open. He had fallen asleep. He glanced at the clock that now said nine o'clock. It had only been three hours. "Good morning sleepy head." He paused when he heard Kagome speak.

She sat up on the bed. She had gotten un-tied and un-handcuffed. He was positive the door was locked, so there was no way Moist could get in. Now the question was how had she released herself? And why hadn't she run away?

"I really wasn't expecting chloroform, it was a nice touch." Kagome smiled at him. Then it hit. She had wanted to get caught.

"How did you know I wouldn't have killed you?"

"The Billy I met seemed a little too nice for that." She smiled and ruffled his hair.

How dare she. "I am Dr. Horrible. I have a PhD in horribleness. I am not this Billy." He pulled his goggles down over his eyes and deepened his voice as he spoke.

She giggled and pulled his goggles off. She was close to him. "I know you are Billy. My first and only friend here in town."

He blushed. Friend? Moist was his friend. The League was more like work acquaintances. Penny had been his friend. "How long have you known?"

"Since that day in the park of course. I told you, you were there. But I don't agree with Captain Hammer. I don't think you are 'bad company'."

"Why are you here then? Why do you want to be around me?"

"Because I think you're unhappy." She stroked his hair. It was almost as if she emitted some sort of warmth that made him want to be around her. "I know you want change, but I think there is a better way to do it."

"So what are you going to do then? Just stick around and try and change me?'

"I don't have to try anything." Then unexpectedly she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "You're already changing." She said with a wink.

And stick around is exactly what she did. She just hung out at the house as if she was still stuck there. To not be a burden, she even cooked and cleaned around the house. Kagome was an amazing chef and Billy would kill for her home cooked meals.

Even Moist had grown fond of her. Instead of calling him gross and smacking him after his perverted jokes, she would laugh. She was definitely the complete opposite of evil, almost to the point of seeming pure.

Her favorite thing to do was to watch him work. She asked questions constantly, wanting to know how things worked and why he invented them.

Things for the League had been pretty slow since they'd caught Kitsune. In fact, it had been almost two weeks since then, and there had been no word from Bad Horse. But everyday Fury Leika would call in to see if he had killed 'the little bitch' yet.

On this particular evening, the three of them were happily enjoying some of Kagome's Japanese cuisine when Moist decided to strike up a conversation. "So, I've always wanted to ask, but why do your arrows glow whenever you shoot them?"

"I'm a special sort of human that's why." She finished the bite she was currently working on. "I'm what you people would call, a priestess."

"So you are a shrine maiden!" Billy exclaimed. He had been right when he identified her outfit.

"In a sense yes. I'm a guardian of a sacred artifact none as the Jewel of Four Souls." She pulled out a shining necklace. It radiated power.

"You protect a necklace?" Moist asked.

"This necklace destroyed civilizations and families 500 years ago." The tone in her voice indicated she was starting to get irritated.

"Is that what your ancestral scrolls told you," Billy said jokingly.

But Kagome didn't find it funny at all. "No. Believe it or not, I don't care, but I was there." She stood up and threw her napkin down. "I've seen thousands of people mercilessly slaughtered. I've been drenched in blood. All because of this necklace."

Without saying another word she went into his lab and slammed the door. Moist and Billy looked at each other confused. Perhaps they had gone too far? Deciding to let her calm down, they finished eating, and did the dishes.

After an hour had gone by, Billy hesitantly opened the door to this lab and stepped inside. Kagome was easy to spot, since she was sitting to the side of his giant chair. She didn't even take up half the seat. She weakly smiled at him and patted the open spot next to her, indicating for him to join her.

"I like your picture," She pointed at the stealth photo he had taken of Penny behind the bushes.

He immediately put the frame down so that the picture was no longer showing. He wasn't sure why but he really didn't want Kagome looking at it. It was strange that Billy hadn't thought of Penny once since Kagome came to stay. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier." He said trying to change the subject. "I went too far."

"It's okay." She sighed. "I forgot that you guys don't know about my past and everything I've been through." She clasped the jewel that hung around her neck. "I hate this necklace."

"We all have bad memories." Billy sighed, thinking about Penny.

"I know what happened to her." Kagome grabbed Billy's hand. He gripped it loosely. "I was in love a year ago too."

Who ever Kagome loved must have been a lucky guy. "What happened?" He asked softly.

She gripped his hand tightly. "He tried to kill me to get this necklace. So I defended myself and killed him in the process." She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He was sure she was starting to cry from the memory.

Billy couldn't imagine anyone trying to kill Kagome let alone Kagome killing anybody. He did something he had never done to a girl before and wrapped his arms around her enveloping her in a hug.

For the first time he took in little details about her. How small she was compared to him. That she smelled really nice and how soft her hair was. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around him in return. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Sometimes you just need a hug." He said nervously. "It's like an emotional Heimlich."

She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. "I really appreciate it. I haven't really talked about it to anyone since it happened." Her eyes strangely captivated him. He felt his body moving on its own, inching closer and closer to her.

But their moment was ruined when the wall to his lab exploded revealing the entirety of the League. They stood with all their glory including Bad Horse himself. Dead Bowie led the explosion. "Well if it isn't our little princess. And she's getting all cozy with our evil doctor."

Bad Horse glared at Billy. He was not happy that Dr. Horrible had housed her for so long and even went so far as to get cozy with her on the giant chair. Bad Horse gave a nod to Bowie. Dead Bowie gave off a smirk. "Capture her!"

The League immediately dispersed and ran towards them. Billy panicked but managed to look at Kagome who was all ready to start battling. "Run!"

She shook her head in response. "Don't worry we won't be caught." Then Billy witnessed the weirdest thing ever. Her whole body appeared to be glowing with a white tint. She lifted one hand towards the approaching League, and they all suddenly seemed to slam into an invisible wall. She blinked and her body returned to normal. "Alright! I can still erect a barrier!"

"What?" Billy asked dumbfounded.

But she shook her head. "No time to explain now. Let's get out of here. We need to get to my place."

"Your place?" He asked still watching the League pound on the invisible wall that separated them. But she didn't answer. Instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the opposite wall. She also grabbed his melt ray and fired it causing the wall to completely melt.

Billy had completely underestimated her. If she didn't want to be caught she wouldn't be caught. She also ran extremely fast. He was struggling to keep up with her whilst they were holding hands. Wait a second. They were holding hands!

Billy was so confused right now. As Doctor Horrible he was supposed to turn her over to the League. But Billy didn't want to. He wanted to protect her from the League. Kagome was the jewel he wanted to protect.

They reached a random house at the end of the street. "Kirara!" She shouted as load as she could and out popped the most adorable kitten ever… with two tails? Suddenly the cute kitten was enveloped in flames, and when it cleared a giant saber tooth beast was there instead.

"What the…?" Billy was so confused now.

"There's more to this world than villainy you know." Kagome smiled at him and pulled him on board Kirara as if they were riding a horse. "How about me and you skip town for a really long time?"

"The League will stop at nothing to find us. We'd be on the run forever."

"Not if we beat them first. All we have to do is destroy the Evil League of Evil before it destroys us." Kagome said as if it was a walk in the park.

But knowing her, taking down an organization probably was just a walk in the park. "Alrighty then." He glanced down and noticed they were still holding hands. "I guess I can take over the world from somewhere else."

Suddenly Kirara took to the sky. Who knew cats could fly? Kagome definitely had some explaining to do about her past. Then even more unexpectedly, she turned around and kissed him on the cheek. "Looks like you're going to be stuck with me for a while."

But Billy just smiled. He supposed it was possible for good and evil to get along.

&&&&&

AN: Hope you guys liked it! Next up I think it's going to be Negi Springfield from Negima.

Please review! Don't forget who you would like to see. But I have never watched nor have a desire to watch Naruto. So I can't really do any of those. Sorry! But if you have any other one's I will try to look into them!


	3. Draco Malfoy

AN: So I totally originally planned on doing Negi Springfield next, but then I wrote this in like one day after some inspiration! So I really hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the series, plot line, or characters from Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

Draco's Pen Pal

Hogwarts' Great Hall was bustling with students of all ages as they gathered for breakfast. Couples sat cuddling with one another to discuss future classes or the previous day. Owls flew in and out to deliver the latest news and messages to those expecting it.

Draco Malfoy sneered.

He hated mail time. Not even his own parents bothered to write him or send him packages of their own free will. They simply sent him to school with enough money and supplies so that he could simply buy what he wanted. Money was power after all.

When he was younger he was always jealous of those who got to write letters to friends and family. So when he was eight, he went through a muggle school program and found himself a pen pal. Her name was Kagome Higurashi and she lived in Japan. Her only shortfall was that she was a muggle.

To this random girl in Japan he could be anything and anyone. He could be the son of the richest person in the world, or the smartest person in all of London. He chose nothing and simply let her write whatever she wanted towards him, sending back short letters revealing very little about who he was.

Her letters were very long and very descriptive. He felt as if he knew every little thing about her. She described her mother, her brother Souta, her crazy grandfather that attempted to exorcize any of the houseguests that came to their shrine, and even their fat cat named Buyo.

She constantly included pictures in the letters she sent. She sent one every year, usually her school photos. He had to admit that for a muggle she was quite attractive. Her sapphire blue eyes always held his attention along with her dazzling smile.

Sending back pictures was rather difficult for him. He always had to find a muggle camera, for his parents would be furious if they found him keeping one, to take his picture. All the wizarding cameras took moving pictures, and he was ready to freak her out. But nonetheless he sent a new one every year.

He secretly kept all the letters and all the pictures she sent in an envelope hidden away in the trunk in his room. All were kept in order based on the date he received them. He always kept her latest photo in his robe pocket. They generally wrote one another every other month, so as not be too much of a bother, but deep down, he counted down the days until around the time he would usually hear back from her.

Through her he learned about muggle schools and traditions. As she entered into high school, he learned that she absolutely hated math, but had quite the love of history. He hated that there was a boy named Hojo that would hit on her and the three friends that tried to set her up with him.

He always made sure to write back with haste, to insure an equally swift reply. To her, he was a sweet gentleman that cared about everyone. She didn't know that his family was full of death eaters, or that an evil dark lord was on the rise as she happily went to school.

During his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he stopped receiving letters from her. He wondered if she finally realized having a pen pal at their age was stupid, or if she just didn't care anymore. But Kagome always cared. She cared about everyone and everything.

Truth be told, he cared about her. Through the letters and pictures they exchanged with one another over the seven years they'd written one another, he had fallen in love with the muggle girl. But he would make sure no one found out about it, not his parents, not Voldemort, especially not Potter and useless friends.

So the fact that he was now in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he had yet to hear from Kagome actually broke his heart deep down. He was devastated and was afraid to show it, fearful of anyone noticing.

He took most of his frustrations out on Harry Potter after he discovered the rat hiding out in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express under his invisibility cloak. After his friends left, he stunned Potter and proceeded to stomp on his face. Kagome would have been disappointed in his behavior. But he didn't care, because obviously she had forgotten about him.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and sat quietly as he waited for Crabbe or Goyle to get there. Even those brainless thugs were better than sitting by himself with just his thoughts.

Suddenly, a familiar gray owl landed in front of him with a large envelope in its beak. He looked around; making sure the letter was in fact for him and saw Potter and Weasley watching him at the Gryffindor table.

"Mum miss you already Malfoy?" Ron smirked.

"At least someone cares about me enough to write, Weasley." Malfoy was offended at how bad an insult Weasely threw at him. But it was to be expected.

He opened the envelope and dumped its contents onto the table. It was another envelope and a note that read: "This was at the house. – Mom"

He felt his heart skip a beat when he picked up the smaller envelope. The front was addressed to him from Kagome Higurashi. He stared at it a few minutes longer, debating on whether it was real or just a trick.

"So are you going to open it? Who's Kagome?" Theodore Nott had sat next to him without him realizing it and was already loading up his plate with food.

"Of course I'm going to open it you stupid git," he muttered. He gulped nervously as he opened the sleeve and pulled out two things. In front was a new picture of Kagome. She looked as gorgeous as ever, but her smile looked a little weak and her eyes seemed a little dull.

"She's hot," Theodore said loudly. He was always eavesdropping and nosing into other people's business.

Draco turned away from Nott so he could read his letter in privacy. It was on her usual stationary but this time it smelled… woodsy. It only contained one sentence: _"Do you believe in demons, Draco?" _

After a year, that was all she had sent him? He glanced at the picture. It wasn't full of life like all her other ones. It was as though she was missing a part of her soul. Had a dementor caught her?

He shook his head. Kagome was just a muggle. There was no way she could know about dementors or any magical thing. But then again, she had asked him that strange question about demons.

He immediately went through his bag and pulled out a small piece of parchment and a quill. Something had caused this change in her. He himself was a wizard, so who was he to deny the existence of anything else. He wrote back one word: _Yes._

After attaching the parchment to his owl's leg he told it to just take it to her instead of putting in the mailbox. She might be a bit confused at first, but he needed to talk to her.

Now he waited. It had been a week since he replied to her letter. He wasn't sure how long it took an owl to travel to and from Japan but he was hoping it would return soon. She was his top priority right now despite the other things he needed to deal with in his life. He subconsciously touched his right forearm.

Sighing, he gathered his belongings together and slowly walked towards his Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Snape. He had an announcement for the class and did not want to be late for his last class of the day.

Turns out he was the last one to arrive. He had been so lost in thought that he had taken a wrong staircase to the DADA tower, which caused him to be late. Snape frowned at him. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy for joining us. Please take a seat."

He dropped his stuff on the floor and sat next to his ex-girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. She smiled at him, still obviously mooning over him. He rolled his eyes in response and listened to Snape.

"It is to my great displeasure, to announce that we have a new student arriving here by port key to the Forbidden Forest. Since you all received a score of Outstanding on your O.W.L.s for this course, we will all be making a quick lesson on the horrors of the Forest as we wait for Dumbledore to arrive with our newest addition." He sounded annoyed at their task.

The students whispered and chattered amongst one another as they walked as a group out of the castle and across the field toward the forest. Most of the students had never been in the forest before. Draco had the pleasure of getting partnered with Harry Potter and Hagrid's dog Fang the last time he was there.

The students cringed in fear as they passed by some of the creatures that resided there. He heard Weasle-Bee shriek in fear as they passed close by the colony of Acromantula.

Their class stopped when Professor Snape stopped. He stood still watching the small clearing in the forest, obviously uninterested in the lesson he described in the classroom. The class was starting to get anxious.

"Must be something special to be accepted in the middle of the year," Pansy said.

"Or absolutely brilliant," Hermione Granger responded obviously hoping for someone to be just as big of a bookworm as she is.

Draco hung near the back of the group unconcerned with the arrival of the new student. What did he care about yet another annoying person that was going to join this ridiculous school? Voldemort and the Death Eaters would just be taking over soon anyway. He wasn't excited about seeing Dumbledore either.

Their chatter was interrupted by a soft popping noise and what sounded like two sets of feet landing on the ground. Whispering started up once again.

"She's our age? This is ridiculous." Pansy sneered out.

"Yeah but she's foreign." Lee Jordan high-fived the boys around him.

Draco immediately turned around interested in their new student. His heart stopped when he saw the girl he thought only existed in the letters and pictures she sent him. Her sapphire eyes looked up and made eye contact with him.

"Kagome?" He whispered. All eyes in the class turned and looked at him, but theirs didn't matter, because hers were filling with tears. His mind stopped working and his body took over.

He ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried. She buried her face in his chest, and he ran his fingers through her ebony hair. Even in tears, she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Draco kept his back turned to the class. But Dumbledore stood facing him. The headmaster smiled at Draco. The old coot had known about their pen pal relationship. But Albus Dumbledore knew everything.

Draco felt Kagome shift in his arms. He looked down at her where she met his eyes once again, tears still brimming from them. She weakly smiled up at him. "It's nice to finally meet you Draco. I see now why you were so discreet in your letters." Her English was good, but she still had a distinct accent.

"I'll never be discreet with you again. I'll tell you anything you want to know." He whispered softly to her.

Dumbledore stepped towards them. "Not to interrupt your chance meeting, but we have a special sorting ceremony to bring Miss Higurashi to."

Kagome immediately grabbed Draco's robes. He was glad to know that she didn't want to leave him. He was the only person she knew here after all. "I promise I will see you again really soon. We'll be going to school together now."

She smiled and let go of his robes. Reluctantly, he walked back over to the class where he was immediately bombarded with questions as they made their way towards the castle to get ready for dinner. But he ignored every single one of them.

In reality, Draco loathed leaving Kagome alone for even one minute. He was worried of all the people that might get to her and try to convince her of his evil status. Sure he had made some mistakes in the past, but he was ready to make some changes if he needed in order to keep her by his side.

His worst nightmare would be her getting sorted into Potter's house. If she were sorted into Gryffindor, they would surely tell her that all Slytherins were evil, including himself. Her being a muggle born almost insured that she would not be sorted into his own house.

His foot tapped anxiously against the floor as he sat in the Great Hall. All the students chattered amongst one another excitedly once again as they waited for Kagome's arrival. His back was turned to the Gryffindor table, but no doubt Potter was suspicious about his and her relationship with one another.

But since when did he ever give Potter any sort of explanation. Nor did he give one to his own house that continued to question how he knew the new student.

His head snapped to the front of the room when Dumbledore's amplified voice asked for everyone's attention. He was certain that the headmaster winked at him as he summoned for Kagome to join him at the front of the room.

"As most of you know by now, we have a new edition to our school. Due to some things she needed to get done up until now, she was unable to start at the normal age of eleven. Please welcome Kagome Higurashi to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Applause erupted throughout the Great Hall causing her to blush. He felt a small smile grace his facial features for the first time in a long time. She was absolutely adorable and acted almost exactly how he always imagined she would.

"Now then, let the sorting begin!" With a wave of his hand the sorting hat appeared on a stool in front of where she stood. She glanced around the room confused, and Dumbledore picked up the hat and indicated for her to sit down.

Hesitantly she did and he placed the hat on her head. Her eyes got wide in confusion as the hat undoubtedly began speaking to her, as it did to most students. Draco felt his foot speed up as his nervousness increased.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed out.

The announced table immediately began to cheer out loud. Kagome's eyes were fixed on him. She sat frozen on the stool knowing that since his table wasn't the one going ballistic, it wasn't his house she was sorted into.

The cheers died down when Kagome didn't happily go skipping over to their table. She was nervous. He could see it in the stiff way she continued sitting on the stool. Whispers began flying around the room.

Draco's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He slammed his hands on the table and quickly stood up causing all eyes to go towards him. Walking as quickly as possible he made his way to Kagome and grabbed her hand.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She asked quietly. Her fingers interlaced with his nonetheless and she followed him down the aisle.

"Taking you to your table," he whispered back to her. He walked over towards where most the first years sat at the Gryffindor table. He glared at a couple of eleven year olds and they quickly scooted down the bench to clear some space.

Both Draco and Kagome sat down at the table and were surrounded by not only first years but everyone else's stares as well. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I know we've only really spoken through letters in the past, but I need you."

Draco looked into Kagome's eyes causing her to blush. "I've had an extremely rough and horrible past year Draco. That's why I never wrote. I need a new start." She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Draco leaned forward and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Me too, Kagome."

He never believed in fate, destiny, or anything really. But he needed a savior from being a Death Eater and she came in the form of a pen pal. She couldn't have come at a more perfect time.

For once he was truly happy and it was all thanks to Kagome Higurashi.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AN: Thanks for reading guys. I've always loved the Draco/Kagome pairing. So I hope you read and review. Thanks!


	4. Anubis

**AN: I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I've been working on an actual novel and working on my Visual Communications degree! This takes place between the second and third Kane Chronicles books.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line of the _Inuyasha _series or _The Kane Chronicles_ series.**

The Feather Of Truth

Mortals were interesting creatures. They were always willing to kill one another and yet so scared of death themselves.

Anubis tip-toed carefully around the battlefield, trying not to disturb any of the corpses that adorned the desolate wasteland. Normally, he didn't step outside his Egyptian domain in order to perform his duty. But this war had taken the life of a travelling Egyptian, and with no one to take him back to his home country, how was the fellow to properly be given the opening of the mouth ceremony?

The hard part was finding the young man. He didn't know what exactly happened here, but there were bodies and blood everywhere. The entire village was destroyed, and recently too. Flames still burned from the villager's huts and the bodies were still warm.

Even for the god of burial, the smell of death was overwhelming.

He needed some sort of clue. Many of the bodies were less than recognizable at this point, but Anubis was positive that the young man would probably contain some sort of indication of his Egyptian heritage.

"I can't believe one demon caused so much damage."

Anubis froze as he heard a young woman's voice from across the field. He knew his appearance was hidden, and that no mortal would be able to see him. But he could move things and make noise that could certainly still be seen and heard.

He turned to see a group of people stopped in the battlefield. There were five of them in total, and two of them appeared to not be human. A small cat like creature with two tails also accompanied them. Bast would love that.

"It reeks of blood here." A boy with long silvery hair and what appeared to be dog ears atop his head crinkled his nose in disgust. "Hurry up Kagome, where is the jewel shard?"

The young girl Anubis assumed was Kagome glared at the boy. "Clearly we missed it and it destroyed this entire village in the process."

"Lady Kagome," a young man with dark hair carrying a staff was bent over one of the deceased. "What do you suppose this strange symbol is around this man's neck?"

Kagome took one look at the necklace and smiled. "I remember learning about this. It's an ankh. It is the character for eternal life in hieroglyphics."

The other young woman in their group wielding an extremely large boomerang tilted her head in confusion. "What are hieroglyphics?"

"They are symbols used by Egyptians to communicate with one another. Just as we use various line strokes as our writing style, Egyptians use logography."

Anubis was impressed at this young girl's knowledge of Egypt. Not many people outside Egypt knew of their unique culture.

"Feh. This is stupid," the dog-man folded his arms in agitation.

This seemed to frustrate the young girl Kagome. "Sit Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's purple beaded necklace started to glow and he was immediately pulled face first into the ground. Anubis chuckled. The girl used interestingly humorous magic on her companions. It reminded him of his foster mother, Isis.

When he glanced back at the group, he was certain Kagome was looking at him. He held his breath, as she looked him right in the eyes.

"Is everything alright Lady Kagome?" The monk asked as the rest of the group stared in the same direction as she did. But they didn't seem to see what she did.

She hesitated for a moment. "Just thought I saw a jackal. Must be my imagination." Turning her attention back to the deceased Egyptian, she folded his arms over his chest and placed the ankh in his hands, a customary, but simple tradition in Egypt.

Anubis was now very impressed by the young girl's knowledge. He was also shocked at what she said. No one should be able to see him, let alone his jackal form. He had willed it so. The others had not seen him, but she had been able to clearly. He would have to investigate the girl known as Kagome.

This was over 500 years ago now. After all these years he could not find any information on the girl. Even the Japanese shinigami had no information on her, and they knew when everyone died.

He eventually abandoned his search of the girl that plagued his mind 16 years ago, when the goddess of truth, justice, and harmony, Ma'at, went missing. Ma'at completely left the Duat and has been gone ever since. Her husband, Thoth, claimed to not know of her whereabouts, but Osiris doubts this.

Normally, it isn't really a problem when the gods wanted to go on extended vacations. But her feather of truth was beginning to lose power, and Anubis was desperate to have a new one for the weighing of the heart ceremony before it disappeared completely. If they couldn't find her soon, souls would start backing up in the underworld.

Anubis sighed as he weighed another soul's heart. As usual lately, the hearts have been coming up as heavy against the feather of truth. Osiris shook his head in disapproval and Anubis brought forth his pet Ammit who quickly devoured the sinful heart, causing the soul to completely cease to exist. He couldn't help but wonder if anyone was good these days.

Before the next reading could take place, the door to the room slammed open. A blonde haired man in jeans and a lab coat ran to Osiris. His ever-changing eyes were dark red with anger. Anubis had never seen the god Thoth so angry before.

"She's gone! Kidnapped!" The god of wisdom and time shouted toward them. His fists were clenched with anger. "Apophis has taken her!"

"Be calm Thoth," Osiris stated serenely. "We all know that Ma'at has been gone for 16 years now. This is not news."

Thoth shook his head in frustration. "No! Not Ma'at. I've known where she is. She has been in hiding, but he found her. Apophis has taken my daughter."

Anubis and Osiris looked at each other with wide eyes. Thoth and Ma'at had a daughter? This news was sure to shake up the Duat. None of the gods had had children in centuries.

Thoth began pacing back in forth, knowing that he would need to provide an explanation if he were to receive any help. "It was 16 years ago that Ma'at got pregnant and left. We were not ready for her to live in our world while such changes were taking place and being our daughter, we knew she would be powerful. Ma'at moved to Japan, as far from the Egyptian culture as she could get. There we attempted to raise her as a normal girl, but fate had other intentions for her."

"I'm sure the Kane family and apprentices would be happy to help search for your daughter Thoth," Anubis said while glancing over at Osiris.

Osiris paled greener than he already was. "I'm not sure how I feel about my children getting involved with Apophis once more. It has been less than a year since their last encounter. Even Ra is still tired."

"Please Osiris," Thoth looked up at him with the saddest eyes. "He could use her to destroy the Earth, and then your children will not have a place to grow."

Osiris sighed. "If anyone could find her, it would be Carter and Sadie. We will have to inform the Chief Lector Amos about this. Do you have any way of identifying her?"

Thoth hurriedly reached into his lab coat pocket. "Of course. I carry her picture with me at all times." He pulled out the photograph and displayed it to the other two gods.

Anubis gasped. "Kagome."

Both Thoth and Osiris looked at him. "You know my daughter?"

"I have seen her. But it is impossible since she is only 16. I saw her 500 years ago."

Thoth placed the picture in Anubis's hands. "Until recently she has been time travelling. It has been safer for her this way. Please, since you have seen her, you can help find her."

Anubis glanced at Osiris for his approval. He wanted to go. This girl had been plaguing his mind for centuries, and the reason he could not find anything on her was because she had not been born yet. Her knowledge of Egyptian culture must have come from her mother, Ma'at. Her bloodline also explained why she was able to see him in the battlefield.

"Very well." Osiris stood from his throne. "Anubis you shall go to Brooklyn House and relay everything you know to Carter and Sadie. I shall go see Amos."

A small smile graced Anubis's face as he left the room and materialized in the closest graveyard to the Brooklyn House. He was slightly nervous since the last time he had seen Sadie was when he wished her a happy birthday, and kissed her. He did find the Kane girl very entertaining and attractive. But after everything that happened with finding the Book of Ra, releasing Apophis and the young man Walt… he couldn't lead her on. After all, Sadie was a mortal.

Luckily for him, it was Carter who opened the door. At first Anubis was not a huge fan of Carter, but it was only because he had been hosting his loud and arrogant cousin Horus. When he cast the god from his body, he grew to respect Carter as a mortal.

"Anubis," the boy frowned at him. "Here to talk to my sister?"

"I am here to talk to both Sadie and you," Anubis said calmly.

Carter opened the door and allowed the death god into their safe house. It was just as large as he remembered. Giant stone pillars with hieroglyphs carved into them held up the cedar ceiling. He felt the eyes of Thoth's black marble statue watching him as he moved through the Great Room.

Anubis sat on one of the leather sofas by the fireplace while Carter went to find Sadie. The trainees looked on from the balconies of different floors, each whispering to one another about who he could be. By the strong pull of death in the far left of the room, he assumed that Walt was also looking on. The boy's curse was progressing faster than he had hoped.

"Hey Death Boy! What brings you all the way out here?" Sadie and Carter both sat down on the couch across from him. The irritation in Sadie's eyes told him she was still angry about the kiss and ditch act from her birthday.

Without saying a word he pulled the photo that Thoth gave him out of his leather jacket and handed it to Carter. Both Kane children stared at the picture. "Wow," Carter muttered under his breath.

This caused Sadie to stare at him in disbelief and promptly shove him. "You can't tell me you're giving up on Zia already!"

Carter blushed and handed the picture back to Anubis. "Of course not. But that isn't important right now. Who was that?"

"Yes Anubis," Sadie immediately followed up. "Come to flaunt your new girlfriend?"

Ignoring her comment, Anubis cleared his throat. "It has recently come to our attention that Ma'at had a daughter. Her name is Kagome and she has been taken hostage by Apophis."

Carter's eyes widened with disbelief, while Sadie sat unaware of what this meant. "Ma'at had a daughter?" Carter mumbled. "This is unbelievable. This is going to completely change Egyptian culture! How long have you known?"

"About thirty minutes. Ma'at disappeared years ago and has been living her life and raising her daughter as a mortal. The girl is 16 years old."

"So she doesn't even know she is a goddess?" Sadie asked.

"No. But I'm pretty sure she knows she is different. Until her capture she had been time travelling. She associates with interesting creatures from what I've seen and uses magic." A small smile graced the god's face as he recalled the silvery haired dog man plummet face first into the ground after the simple command 'sit'.

"Wait a minute," Sadie glared. "I thought you just found out about this girl. And isn't she supposed to be captured right now?"

"I saw her once 500 years ago. While she was time travelling." He could still feel her eyes staring into his.

"And we're just supposed to find her?" Carter asked. "Apophis could have taken her anywhere and we don't even know what he is planning on doing with her."

Anubis sighed. The Kane boy was right. They had no leads or any idea on how Apophis was even able to get his hands on Kagome in the first place. He was only an hour into his assignment, and Anubis already felt like a failure.

"Well obviously we aren't going to figure anything out tonight." Sadie's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I say we go to bed and figure out where to start in the morning."

Anubis sat silently on the couch while everyone went off to their rooms. He felt Sadie's gaze on him as she ascended the stairs and then disappeared into her room. Sometimes Anubis wondered what it would be like to be a human. To need sleep. Instead he simply sat and waited. Patience was one of Anubis's best traits.

For seven hours he sat still on that same couch. Merely thinking of what could be going on in the Duat, if Osiris was handling the hearts and souls of the deceased with care, or if Thoth was still pacing around with concern of his daughter's whereabouts.

Anubis was brought out of thinking by the slamming of a door and someone rushing down the stairs. Carter came around the couch looking as though he hadn't slept at all. "I know where she is!" He shouted.

Anubis perked up. Other doors started to open, including Sadie's. "Why are we making so much noise in the morning?" She looked over the balcony agitated.

Carter excitedly looked up at her. "I know where Kagome is! Hurry up and come down here!"

Rolling her eyes, she stepped in her room for another moment, and came back out dressed in cotton clothing and her usual combat boots. She kept her eyes fixed on Anubis as she came down the stairs. "Have you even moved since last night?" She asked when she approached him.

"Sadie, that doesn't matter," Carter pushed her on the couch next to him. "Now, last night I couldn't sleep because my ba took a trip. I saw minions of Apophis, they were banded together at one of the excavation sites in Egypt that dad took me too."

"Oh and which one would that be, Carter?" Sadie asked sarcastically. "There are only like a hundred excavations sites in Egypt."

"Really Sadie? When did you become an expert on Egypt? I didn't realize you had been travelling around to the hundreds of sites there." Carter lashed out on her. It seemed as though there was some built up tension between the two. "I'm tired of you ragging on me. I'm the one that does all the research. You don't-"

"Please," Anubis interrupted the arguing siblings bringing their angry looks on to him. "I think we need to focus on Kagome's safety. If Carter knows where she is, I'd like for him to share with us."

Sadie snorted and turned away from them, but was clearly still listening in. Anubis needed to talk to her alone at some point. Clear up any misunderstandings between them.

"Thank you Anubis," Carter shot a dirty look at his sister. "I'm not really sure what Apophis has planned. But his minions are setting something up at the Old Kingdom Sphinx Temple. Which would make sense seeing as you said she was time travelling."

"None of this makes sense," Sadie said. "Please elaborate Mr. Know-It-All."

"Well, the old sphinx sits on top of a temple. That temple was suggested to be the home of a solar cult that worshipped the sun cycle: Khepri as the rising sun, Ra as the midday sun, and Atum as the setting sun. The temple has twenty-four columns around the colonnade that researchers believe represented the twenty-four hours in the day."

"What does all that have to do with time-travelling?" Sadie asked. "Sounds like a bunch of speculation to me."

Carter ignored her. "The way his minions were talking, it sounds like Apophis plans on stopping time using this girl."

Anubis was surprised at this. "I don't think Khonsu would be okay with just stopping time. That doesn't sound like him."

"If he's bored it does. Besides, since we beat him, he is probably ready to get some revenge. He is the God of the Moon after all. Apophis is still aiming at destroying Ra, and if that means eternal night time, I think Khonsu would be quite pleased with this plan." Sadie rolled this information off like it should have been common knowledge. Perhaps she was getting smarter. Even Carter stared at her in disbelief.

"Well then, I guess we know where we are going," Anubis said. He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Uhm, Death Boy?" Sadie stood up. "Some of us have to pack before we go, and I'm bringing Walt. Never know when a charm maker might come in handy."

Carter and Sadie hopped off the couch and went back to their rooms. Meanwhile, the strong pull of death approached him. It was none other than Walt himself. They looked at each other for a moment before he said. "How is the search going?"

Anubis tilted his head to the side curiously. "For Kagome or your cure?"

Walt responded with a weak smile. "Either one I suppose." He started to fiddle with the charms that hung loosely from his neck, all hand crafted by him, no doubt.

"We're still looking for your cure and we will find one," Anubis said determined. There was no way the death god was going to clear things up with Sadie and then reap the only other guy she liked. "Carter thinks he may have found where Kagome is being held captive."

"So you know this girl? You seem pretty determined to find her." Walt looked at him suspiciously.

Subconsciously, Anubis knew this was about Sadie. "I don't plan on leading her on. But yes, I am determined to find Kagome. I have been searching for her for 500 years now." Walt didn't question him any further. After all, once Walt had learned about his powers and the Egyptian magical world, anything was possible.

"We're ready!" Sadie's voice echoed in the silent room. The Kane siblings descended the stairs, each sporting a small messenger bag. The two were dressed in all cotton clothing, with the exception of Sadie's combat boots. "So how are we travelling?"

Anubis hadn't thought about that. He didn't have a boat, and angry daddy Thoth closed all obelisks so that no one else could move his daughter anywhere. That left only one option for the death god, "Graveyard hopping."

"This sounds terrible," Carter groaned as they approached the closest graveyard to the Brooklyn House, the one in which Anubis had arrived in. "I really don't want to go through someone's grave."

Anubis remained silent as the three teenagers talked about their upcoming mission and how they were getting there. Sadie's eyes constantly flickered toward him, watching and waiting for him to say something. But when he never spoke, she decided to prod him. "Speaking of graveyard hopping, I thought that you could only inhabit graveyards, and not leave them?"

Anubis picked up on the slight anger in her voice, no doubt questioning if he had lied to her in the past. "Normally yes," if his life was anything you could call normal. "But once Osiris sends me on a mission, it allows me to roam wherever I need to in order to fulfill it."

The group arrived at the empty cemetery and Anubis led them to a large mausoleum near the center. A large ankh adorned the door to the catacomb, and when the death god put his hand on the symbol it disappeared, revealing a pitch-black tunnel.

A small squeak of fear escaped from Carter as they looked into the abyss. But Anubis marched forward followed by Sadie and Walt, and then a frightened Carter. Their walk in the darkness was short, but the mortals' heavy breathing irked him to no end. For once, the god of death was happy to see the sunlight shining at the other end of the tunnel.

They ascended the stairs and entered into a sandy field, which merely sprouted small patches of grass around each of the tombstones inhabiting the area. Anubis breathed in the warm air and a small smile graced his face. This was the necropolis he remembered and loved.

"If you're done reminiscing, I believe we have a goddess to find," Sadie said, bringing Anubis back to reality and their assignment.

They were surprised when two people met them at the edge of the field. Zia Rashid stood waiting with none other than the Chief Lector Amos.

"Uncle Amos!" The Kane siblings both cried out and rushed to meet him. "We didn't know you would be here," Sadie exclaimed looking up at him.

"Yes well, Thoth was quick to contact me after he and Osiris sent Anubis to Brooklyn House," Amos brushed off his suit and adjusted the fedora on his head. His trademark look hadn't changed despite his change in position.

"We've come to help in any way we can," Zia said. Her eyes stole glances at Carter, the boy who woke her from sleeping in a tomb for all those months.

"We could use some transportation to the Sphinx Temple in the Old Kingdom," Carter responded locking eyes with the girl he'd been crushing on for almost a year now.

"Well if you're not against using a little storm magic, we can go by cloud," Amos offered with a weak smile. Ever since Set had taken over his body, his magic had remained tainted as a consequence.

He was quick to conjure up a large storm cloud big enough for all of them to sit comfortably on. "I'm just glad we aren't being turned into clouds this time," Sadie said while her and her brother shuddered at the memory.

Anubis could feel the electricity beneath him and it seemed to revitalize him. After 500 years he was anxious to see Kagome again. Perhaps this time he'll get the chance to talk to her too.

A small smile graced the death god's face, but this did not go unnoticed by Sadie. But both Anubis and Sadie knew that there was no way they could have ever been together. It was better for mortals to be with mortals.

His thoughts were interrupted when a loud crashing noise rang through the air. Their cloud disappeared and they all fell crashing to the ground. Anubis quickly stood up and wiped the sand off of him. Looking around, the others appeared to be okay. But when he looked up to see what had attacked him, he was surprised to see hundreds of bird like creatures in the air.

Amos cursed under his breath. "Sadie, Carter, Walt, you three get to the girl. Anubis, Zia and I will protect you."

The three teenagers nodded and took off running in the direction they had been flying. Zia and Amos immediately started casting spells upward, slamming into the hideous creatures, but following closely behind after the kids.

Anubis was uncertain on how to help. He very rarely left the judgment hall, and if he did it was to graveyards, or battlefields to reclaim the Egyptian dead. He had never been a part of the battle before, only the cleanup crew.

When the temple came into view, a new horde of creatures came after them. They swarmed the pillars surrounding the temple. Anubis summoned up mummy wrappings and shot them at the beasts as they got near. The wrappings quickly latched onto them and continued to wrap them up, until they were completely entombed and unable to escape.

As they entered the temple grounds a loud scream pierced the air and a white pillar of light shot up from the temple altar and into the sky. "That was Kagome," Anubis said, panic-stricken.

"Look!" Carter exclaimed, pointing outside the temple grounds. All the creatures that the group hadn't attack remained frozen in the air, still poised and ready to attack.

"He really stopped time," Zia whispered in awe. "Is this girl really that powerful?"

"Well she is the daughter of Thoth and Ma'at," Walt stated.

"We don't have any time to waste," Amos stated. "We need to get to the altar." The altar was located on the highest point of the temple and required going up a long stone stair case. They ascended the stairs quickly and surveyed the scene around them.

Anubis froze when he saw the altar, and then slowly approached it. It really was her. The girl he had been searching for, for 500 years, was lying there motionless. She looked exactly the same, only sleeping. He reached up and attempted to touch her, but an unseen barrier prohibited him from making contact.

"I see you found my newest toy," a smooth voice stated from behind the group. They turned around to face Khonsu, god of the moon and time. His silver eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

"Where is Apophis?" Amos shouted.

Khonsu scoffed. "Apophis merely assisted me in this plot. It was all my idea. Apophis didn't even know of the girl's existence, but nothing escapes my sight." But the he didn't focus his attention on Amos long. "Anubis my boy, I'm very surprised to see you here. Since when do you dabble in the affairs of mortals?

Anubis growled. "Since you stole Kagome."

Khonsu smirked. "I guess the rumors are true. Dogs are territorial."

Anubis was ready to lunge at the god but Amos held him back. "Don't let him get to you," Amos said to him. "He's trying to stir your emotions."

"Yes, good boy Anubis," Khonsu chuckled. "Listen to your masters, the humans." The god walked towards Kagome. "Thanks to this pretty little thing, I've been able to stop time permanently in my favor. Now everyone can live the night life forever!"

"You wish, you creep," Sadie shouted at him. "You may have taken Bes from us, but you will not take our world."

"We'll see about that," the moon god smiled mischievously. He took a step back from Kagome and raised his hands to the sky. "Now, my night crawlers attack!"

Small, black, hideous creatures suddenly rose from the shadows in the ground. Their eyes shined silver, matching those of their creator. As one, they marched toward the group.

Once again Amos shouted orders out, "Sadie, you and Walt work on breaking the barrier surrounding the girl. The rest of us will fight."

The creatures launched. Spells were shooting everywhere in an attempt to take out as many as possible. Anubis took it upon himself to protect Sadie and Walt while they tried to free Kagome. No matter how many they took down, an endless wave continued towards them.

"I'm getting kind of tired over here!" Carter called out. Even Zia's fire spells were becoming weaker.

Sadie was too tired to retaliate with words. All the spells she had tried on the barrier failed, and she was begging Isis to help her come up with something, but they were both stumped.

Walt hesitated before pulling a charm out of the pile around his neck. Anubis felt the boy's power around the charm. But the more magic that boy used, the closer he came to death. This one charm probably had enough of his power in it to kill him.

But none the less he stuck the charm on the barrier. Electricity crackled through the barrier from the charm and it immediately shattered around the altar. Walt fell to the ground and Sadie immediately knelt at his side, calling out to him.

The night crawlers were taking over the temple. They were surrounded, worn out, and out of magic. Khonsu approached Kagome at the altar. "Perhaps it's time I took a bride for myself," he said while stroking her face with his hand. "What do you think, Anubis?"

Then he snapped.

Anubis felt his power surging through his body. A new wave of energy, unlike anything he had felt before. "No," he shouted back. "You won't win."

"I've already won!" Khonsu shouted, his voice echoed throughout the temple grounds. "The night is MY domain, you can't even dream of surpassing me."

"The night may be your domain," Anubis clutched his hands. "But the darkness is mine."

The shadows created from the moonlight began to shift under his control. His powers cascaded into the ground manipulating every piece of darkness and causing it to rise up surrounding the night crawlers and Khonsu.

Khonsu struggled against the shadows now trapping him to the floor. Slowly it started to drag him into the ground along with his minions. He was now full of panic and desperate. "Please! Stop! I'll release everyone. I give up!"

But even if he had wanted to, Anubis couldn't stop his powers. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't. The only person who could probably have stopped him was collapsed and dying on the floor. The mortals watched in shock as Anubis lost control continued to drag the demented god into the earth.

"Stop!" A female voice rang out across the temple. Two thin arms wrapped around Anubis's waist, pure warmth immediately washed over him, putting a stop to the shadows. She was purifying the darkness that surrounded him. Slowly, he regained control over himself.

Anubis turned around and locked eyes with the ones he had dreamt of for the past 500 years. She smiled up at him. "Hello again," she said grinning, almost as if she hadn't been kidnapped and held captive by a god for over 24 hours.

"It's been a while," Anubis said softly. He was still feeling weak from losing control of his powers.

"For you maybe," she said giggling. "It was only two days ago for me."

Their reunion was interrupted when Khonsu grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her close to him. "You will not escape me. You are mine."

"Sorry," Kagome said while placing her hand on the god's forehead. She immediately released a pure white light that exploded in his face, shooting him across the temple grounds. "I only let myself get captured once per person thank you very much."

"Whoa! That's amazing!" Carter exclaimed. Even Amos and Zia were looking on in amazement.

But Kagome ignored all of them and turned around to face Walt, as though she just realized he was there. He was still lying on the ground passed out. Anubis wasn't even sure he would wake up again. His spirit was slowly fading. The dark energy of the curse was the strongest Anubis had ever felt it.

She walked over, knelt down and placed a hand over his chest. Once again her hands started to faintly glow white. Sadie furrowed her brow in frustration. "What are you doing to him?"

Again, Kagome ignored her just as she did the others. After a few moments, Walt's eyes fluttered open. Anubis didn't understand how the boy was awake, but the rest of the group let out cries of joy.

Both Kagome and Walt stood up, and he immediately embraced her in a hug. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you so much," Walt whispered to her, but Anubis's acute hearing picked it up.

Unfortunately no one else heard him, including Sadie. The Kane girl stood up quickly and shoved Kagome out of Walt's arms. "Stop touching him!"

Sadie glared intensely at Kagome finally making her true feelings known, but Walt stepped in the way. "Sadie, she saved me. My curse is gone."

"What…?" She asked confused. She looked at Kagome, as did the rest of the mortals.

Kagome sheepishly smiled and raised her right hand, "Guilty as charged."

A range of expressions went through Sadie's face. It started with jealousy, quickly turned to anger, and then relief. "Thanks, I guess," she mumbled out. Deep down Sadie wanted to be the one to save Walt. "But if you ever touch him again, not even your all powerful parents could save you from my wrath."

But Kagome didn't seem affected but her words. "Don't worry, I'm more of a dog person," she said while glancing back at Anubis.

For the first time in his immortal life, Anubis blushed from embarrassment. Perhaps having a new goddess around wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Kagome!"

Two people came running towards them. They were none other than Thoth and Ma'at, both of them immediately ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Why are you always getting yourself into trouble?" Ma'at asked "First in the feudal era, and now in the present time? What are we going to do with you?"

"Well I think it's time she learned who she really is, and take her place among the ranks," Thoth interjected.

"And what exactly would that be?" Kagome asked.

"You're the new Feather of Truth Anubis has been asking for," Ma'at stated. "Well not so much in feather form anymore. But you are the essence of purity itself."

Anubis slowly inched toward Kagome until he was standing next to her. "Well, it appears as though we'll be spending a lot of time together."

Kagome smiled up at him and his heart skipped a beat. "I wouldn't mind that. I'm ready for a change of pace."

While Carter, Amos, and Zia engaged in conversation with Thoth and Ma'at, Sadie and Walt were too involved with each other and letting their feelings for one another be known. Anubis boldly reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand.

After 500 years, he finally found everything he needed in life, and it all came in the form of a time-traveling goddess.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AN: Working on other updates. Please review and submit other suggestions! Thanks for reading!


	5. Loki

**AN: Here is the next one-shot crossover featuring Loki from the movies **_**Thor**_** and **_**The Avengers**_**. I just saw those movies the other day and got inspired to do this one! This one takes place after _The Avengers_ movie! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from **_**Inuyasha**_** or from the Marvel Universe (**_**Thor, Avengers, other miscellaneous character references**_**).**

Misguided

She was sent to purify his heart.

"What a load of bull," a solitary man with shoulder length, slicked back hair mumbled under his breath. He stood with his back turned to the girl that was sitting at the table, watching his every move.

Since being humiliatingly defeated by his brother and the so-called Avengers on the planet Earth, he had been brought back to Asgard and placed under house arrest. It wasn't too awful really. Granted, he was confined in one single room, it was a lavish bedroom with everything he needed or wanted. He had a large bed, fit for the king he is, off to one side of the room, a bookshelf filled with various texts for mild entertainment, and a table in the center of the room with a couple of chairs for visits from his "family" members and for meals.

But at the moment, one of the chairs was occupied by his brother's latest scheme to 'bring them closer as a family' and to change his apparently 'evil' ways. The term evil really was all in the definition after all. Wanting to rule the Earth and its inhabitants was natural. Thor's scheme was evil.

"Loki," a soft feminine voice called out from behind him. He snapped his head in the girl's direction and looked her up and down. She was a small girl with dark hair that flowed down to the small of her back, while sapphire eyes stared right back at him. She was dressed in the extremely inappropriate attire of a short green mini skirt and a tight, white blouse. And worst of all…

She was a mortal.

"Are you _**still**_ going to ignore me?" She furrowed her brow and crossed her arms in frustration. She had been coming for a couple hours each day for the past week and while she attempted to engage him in pointless conversations each time, he had simply ignored her existence all together.

He turned away from her once again, and started pacing back and forth in the room. Why did the time seem to drag on forever today? Surely, the two hours were up by now.

"I told you already," she leaned back in her chair. "Your brother misunderstood Director Fury when he said I was a powerful priestess that could vanquish evil. Sure I can purify things, but I'm not a damn psychiatrist."

Her talking was endless. Every single day she stated the same things over and over again. And he thought Stark talked too much…

"Look, regardless we are both going to be doing this until your family thinks you're not hell bent on ruling various realms anymore…" she continued nonchalantly.

Her talking was frustrating and no matter how hard he tried to tune her out, he simply could not. He was starting to think getting flailed around by the Hulk again would be less painful…

"So if you could just go ahead and talk to me about why you want to take over the Earth so badly…"

Loki teleported across the room and slammed his hands on the table, interrupting the girl and causing her to jump in surprise. "Be quiet you insufferable woman! I shall not demean myself to my brother's level and associate myself with mortals, unless I am ruling them!"

His voice echoed throughout the room. He glared down at her, hoping she'd back out of the room in fear, never wanting to return again. But instead she looked up at him and smirked, as if in triumph. "Agent Romanoff was right, you do eventually reveal yourself."

"Time's up!" The voice of a guard called from the door, beckoning for the girl to quickly leave the room. She stood up and slowly walked toward the door. Before she exited the room she turned around with a grin and said:

"See you tomorrow, Loki."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was about that time again.

Loki stalked right behind the door, waiting for it to open to reveal the girl that tormented his ears on a daily basis. As soon as the door swung open, the mortal girl walked in and he quickly walked past her towards the freedom he so desired. Unfortunately he wasn't expecting there to be a barrier erected around the room, causing him to fly backwards into his bedchambers, singed anywhere on his clothes and body that had touched said barrier.

So that's how they were ensuring him from teleporting in and out of the room…

He immediately teleported to his bed, glancing over the newly burned flesh that now adorned his hands. The same pain could be felt on his face and arms. No doubt it would take the entire day to heal. Being a god had its advantages.

The mortal girl quickly walked over and sat on his bed with him, and touched his arms. He instantly pulled away from her and furiously said, "How dare you touch me you pathetic—"

But she interrupted him by placing her hands on each side of his face and gripping it tightly. Her eyes bore into his with a glare and she seethed out, "Listen here you unbearable brat. You can hate me all you want, but I am not going to sit here for the next two hours and watch you sulk in pain from your failed attempt at escaping."

He pursed his lips together and they glared at one another while her hands remained on his face. Suddenly, her body started to glow and a warm sensation spread throughout his limbs. He glanced down in amazement as his cuts and wounds on his hands instantaneously healed.

When all his wounds had completely healed she plopped backwards on his bed and snuggled into his pillow. "I haven't had to use my healing energy in a while," she mumbled before falling asleep in his chambers.

He looked down at the mortal girl in curiosity. So she _did_ have powers after all… powers that didn't rely on brute strength, weapons, a metal suit, or experimentation gone wrong. He couldn't stand people that didn't use natural ability to fight their own battles. Thankfully he had natural abilities and sorcery to rely on to fight his battles. Why use brute strength when you can use strategy and magic?

The remainder of the time was spent on his bed. He watched her sleep peacefully, not moving once. He didn't realize the two hours had gone by so quickly until his brother's voice sounded from the doorway. "Kagome!" The door slammed open causing the girl to growl in frustration and bury her head under the pillow.

Thor chuckled and walked over to the bed. "Rise at once. We shall dine and then continue with the combat training you desire."

The girl growled once again. Raising her arm, she placed her hand on Thor's chest and blasted him with her energy. He was sent flying across the room and into the wall. But he quickly stood up and let out a hearty laugh. "I see you are still cranky when I try to wake you up. Come now," he said walking over to the girl and picking her up. She snuggled into Thor's chest plate and arms, attempting to continue her slumber. "We'll leave my insufferable brother alone."

As they walked out the door he was certain she replied groggily, "He's not _really_ insufferable. I like Loki."

It was about an hour later that Loki found himself staring out the only window in his room, down at the courtyard where Thor was showing the mortal girl how to use various weapons. Often times they were too heavy for her to grasp, but she tried with all of her strength and effort to wield them against his brother. When she finally managed to strike his brother with her sword she immediately started jumping for joy, and rushed to hug the god of thunder.

This did not sit well with Loki.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Throughout the next few weeks, Loki made an effort to tolerate talking to the mortal girl. He would only answer her questions briefly and with as little words as possible. Often times she would reveal more information about herself to him, such as how she discovered her powers and how she got on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar.

She was a very animated storyteller, often pacing back and forth in the room and frequently using her hands when she spoke. "So this demon had escaped from their facility, and the son-of-a-bitch ate me! Just swallowed me whole! If I'm going to die, it is not going to be by getting eaten. So I mustered all of my energy and purified it straight to hell! It completely dissolved into ashes."

She looked up at him victoriously as if she had experienced the whole thing again. That's when Loki realized he was actually listening to her story and quietly chuckling at the parts he found amusing. He immediately frowned. He would not be entertained by this _mortal_ woman.

He was certain she noticed his sudden change of attitude, but decided not to address it. Instead she continued talking about her recruitment under Nick Fury and her meeting the other Avengers for the first time. When her two hours were up, Thor retrieved her and quickly swept her off to the dining hall for lunch.

He felt slightly depressed and angry at her departure. But Loki was confused at his emotions. The arrival of this woman initially infuriated him to no end, but now he looked forward to her daily visits, and found himself bored whenever she wasn't around. Sighing he decided to take this time to mediate silently on his bed before looking in on his brother's training the girl.

Suddenly his mind felt invaded. He found his conscience standing on the desolate Chitauri planet, while the Other glared at him. "Do you remember what I said?" The Other asked while walking around the god. The alien stopped behind him and shouted "There is _no_ place in the universe you can hide, where we won't find you. Did you think cowering in your room on Asgard would work?"

"I am not there by choice," Loki retorted while taking a step away from the Other.

"And the girl?" The Other smirked up at him.

Loki felt his heart stop for a brief moment. How did he know about her? "Why would you waste your time worrying about a mortal girl? It seems like you have more important things to focus your time on."

"You're right," a voice said standing on top of the staircase behind the Other. The alien man walked down each step grinning devilishly at him. His red skin glistened under the starlight. "That's why we are going to invade your planet and take the Tesseract as well as the powerful jewel the girl possesses within her body."

Loki scoffed in response. "You couldn't get into Asgard even if you wanted to. You would need inside help."

"Good thing we had some then," he replied. "And no doubt the Asgardians will believe it was you that helped us to free you from your prison. After your stunt on Earth, many of your citizens wish to see you exiled or killed."

"Good luck getting there," Loki responded. Ever since he lead in his own infiltration by the Frost people, the entrances were heavily guarded.

The man's grin widened even more. "We're already there."

Loki's eyes widened as his conscience was thrown back into his body and a loud scream from the courtyard brought him out of his meditation. He quickly walked to the window where he saw groups of Chitauri roaming around attacking and destroying everything in their paths.

"Let me go!" Loki's head snapped to the door where he heard the mortal girl's voice shouting.

"We have to get you to the safe room with the other civilians," one of the guards stated firmly. "Thor gave us our orders."

"Thor is _not_ the boss of me!" She shouted and kicked open the door. She attempted to enter the room, but the barrier prevented her from entering, just as it prevented him from leaving. She gripped his speared scepter in her hand. "Remove this, so I may enter!"

But when she turned around to face the guards, they were already gone and headed off to guarantee their own safety. She growled in frustration and banged her hands on the barrier, singeing them in the process. Her eyes locked with his and he saw all her panic and worries in them.

He wanted to tell her to run away and leave, but he knew that she would have a run in with the invaders. It also pleased him that she had come to see him and was insistent on being with him at this time. But before he could say anything at all, a scaly Chitauri arm wrapped itself around her, causing her to drop the scepter in shock, and started to carry her down the hallway. She kicked and shouted at the alien to let her go.

"Kagome!" Loki yelled and all the anger and frustration he felt coursed through his body. His scepter started to glow and suddenly shot through the barrier and into his hands. He immediately used his powers to dissolve the blockade and teleported in front of the Chitauri. Stabbing the alien with the spear part of his staff, he used his other hand to pull the girl close to him.

She looked up at him with wide and thankful eyes, as well as a smile on her face. "What are you so happy about?" He grumbled out.

"You finally said my name," she said, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

A slight blush tinted his face and he pulled away from her. "This is no time to get sentimental. We are at war."

Disappoint showed on her face as he turned his back and walked down the hallway. He heard her soft footsteps on the ground as she trailed after him. As they reached the end of the hall to go down the stairs, Loki had the great displeasure of Thor waiting at the bottom.

"Brother," he called up to him in acknowledgment and then glanced at the woman behind him. He walked briskly up the staircase to meet them and grabbed Kagome by the hand, dragging her down the stairs. "Come, we must get you to the safe room, before this war goes any further."

Loki narrowed his eyes towards the back of his brother's head. He was tired of constantly living in Thor's shadow, and he refused to be outdone by the god anymore. Teleporting in front of his brother, he quickly grabbed Kagome and pulled her close to him. "You shall not touch her. I will escort her to the safe room, and then join you and father in battle against the Chitauri and their leader."

Thor looked at him in shock and confusion, trying to comprehend what just happened. But Loki turned around and continued toward the secure area of the castle, gripping Kagome's hand in his. She gently squeezed his hand as they weaved through the corridors of the fortress.

She was sent to purify his heart. Damn his brother for always being successful.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and check out my other work!


	6. The Onceler

**AN: Guess who just watched The Lorax movie? That's right, ME! So I present to you: The Once-ler. (Takes place right after his business takes off, you'll recognize one scene from the movie later on!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from Dr. Seuss' **_**The Lorax**_** or Rumiko Takahashi's **_**Inuyasha**_**.**

How Bad Can I Possibly Be?

He thought he knew everyone in town. Especially with his mother running around town bragging about her favorite son the 'Successful Businessman'. She was always shopping with his Aunt Grizelda. They had an obsession with rare and exotic furs and were bringing home new ones every day.

But he had never seen _her_ before.

While most the time he resided in his growing factory taking orders and counting money, today he was getting his green suits dry cleaned. He was forced to wear his old gray and black striped pants along with his gray vest and white under shirt. He scowled. No one ever recognized him in his old clothes.

As he walked through the park he noticed an abnormal gathering of children under the gazebo. The same gazebo he tried so desperately to sell his first item. He assumed that they were playing with one of his Thneeds, perhaps jumping rope or making hats. Chuckling, the inventor stepped forward to see what creative thing they could be doing with his product, but frowned when he realized that not a single child in the group held a Thneed in their possession.

"This is perplexing," he mumbled, for everyone needs a Thneed. There was even currently a motion to rename the city Thneedville, in honor of his successful item. As he examined the group further, he noticed they were unusually quiet and were focused on a taller individual sitting in the middle.

And there she was. The woman he had never seen before.

She was around his age and very beautiful. Her long, black hair cascaded down her back and when the sun hit it just right through the gazebo, it looked like it had a blue tint to it. She was thin and fit, with flawless skin. In his eyes she was an absolute angel.

He crouched down to blend in with the children and nudged the closest one. "What's going on?"

The little boy didn't even look at him as he responded, "Shh it's story time!"

He frowned at the little boys response. Story time? Just sitting around and listening to some mysterious girl tell a story? So he decided to listen and see what made her worth these kids' time.

She was a very animated storyteller. She used her hands and facial expressions to relay the tale. She spoke of demons and magic, witchcraft and souls. All things he didn't really believe in. But the kids loved every minute of it, and she was interacting with them wonderfully. And her voice was absolutely angelic.

Her eyes were continuously scanning the group until they met his. Two pairs of sapphire eyes lingered on one another for a moment. But she never once faltered in her speech. Her stunning eyes caught him off guard and embarrassed, he immediately stood up, and stiffly walked away from the park.

His face was red from embarrassment. No girl had ever made him so self-conscious before. It was uncomfortable, and yet, he absolutely had to see her again. So each day around the same time he would sneak over to the park and watch from far away. And each day she would still find away to make eye contact with him and they would both turn away blushing.

This continued for a couple weeks and no matter who he asked, no one seemed to know her name. He questioned dozens of adults who had no idea who she was or even that she told stories to the kids in the park. He was too embarrassed to ask any of the children.

One afternoon he stood in the park across from the gazebo and was disappointed to find the area almost deserted. He frowned and looked at his watch. He wasn't early. Perhaps everyone else was just running a bit behind. His foot started to tap against the ground in anticipation.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

He stiffened at the familiar, melodic voice that sounded from behind him. He slowly turned around and let out a nervous laugh as he made eye contact once more with the sapphire eyes he had grown accustomed to seeing on a daily basis. Now that she was standing close to him he saw that height wise, the top of her head came to his chin. She wore a white blouse and a mini skirt that was his favorite color: green.

He was glad that he wore one of his green suits today. He took his sunglasses off and fumbled with them in his hands. "I was just waiting."

She cocked her head slightly to one side and raised a questioning eyebrow. He let out another nervous laugh as she studied him. She took a step closer causing him to straighten up even more. "I told the children I wouldn't be here today, but it looks like you didn't get the memo."

"I wasn't waiting for you," he quickly responded averting his eyes away from hers, obviously lying. He felt as though he was sweating bullets and now wished he had not worn his stuffy green suit.

"Oh," she said softly. He looked back at her and she smiled weakly at him. "Sorry to bother you."

She started to walk past him towards the opposite side of the park. He panicked knowing he had upset her. "Wait!" He shouted and grabbed her wrist. She quickly turned around and when her eyes once again met his, he quickly let go and stood straight up. "What I meant to say is… uhm… I thought I knew everyone in town and I don't know you…"

"So you stalk me to figure out who I am?" The corners of her mouth were trying hard not to smile.

He opened his mouth to defend himself, but realized that he had in fact been stalking her. Taking off his hat he said ,"As you probably already know, I am the Once-ler," and finished with a dramatic bow.

She giggled. "I actually did _not_ know who you were, Mr. Conceited. But you can call me Kagome."

"You don't know who I am?" He was confused. Staying in the future Thneedville, didn't everyone know who he is?

"Well I do now," she responded with a huge smile. "Sorry, I'm still rather new in town and I don't pay too much attention to what many people say. Should I have known you?"

"I invented the Thneed!" He said strongly and beamed at her, proud of his accomplishment. But instead of awe and praise, she brought her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, I'm sorry," her attempt at hiding the laughter was getting weaker. "It's a very interesting product."

He frowned. She didn't like his Thneed? "It's a very successful product."

"Well you do look like a very successful man, in your nice suit," she said as she playfully took his tie in her small hands and straightened it up for him.

He blushed at the small amount of contact. He wanted to keep her attention but wasn't entirely sure how to. "Would you like to see my factory?" He suddenly blurted out. "It's located right outside of town in the forest."

Her eyes lit up. "That sounds great! Lead the way Once-ler!"

Feeling on top of the world he took a chance and offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted. As they walked toward the Truffula forest, she revealed that she moved into town after she finished school hoping to get a teaching job at the local school for history or mythology. But her family back at home owned a shrine.

Approaching the edge of the forest, she broke off their contact and ran to the closest tree near the path. "These trees are so beautiful!" Her eyes dazzled in delight as she took in their beauty, much like the way he did when he first found the forest. She gently reached up and caressed the tufts of the trees. "They're so soft!"

"Softer than silk," He chuckled at her antics. "I take it you like it here?"

She beamed happily at him. "Oh I feel the most comfortable in the forest. I used to spend so much time in one that it really is like home to me."

The path to his factory was a long and winding one, which the Once-ler was happy about. It simply meant spending more time with Kagome, who was quite an interesting girl. She marveled at everything along the way. She hummed with the Humming Fish, sang with the Swomee Swans, and fed fruit to the Brown Bar-ba-loots.

But when the reached the edge of the forest to where is factory stood surrounded by low tree stumps, she stared on wide-eyed and gasped. Bret and Chet were walking toward the factory, each towing a Truffula tree in hand to be turned into Thneeds. Smoke poured into the air, making it thick and harder to breathe.

"Did _you_ do all this?" She asked. Her voice was shaky and quiet.

"Yep," he responded, proud of his accomplishments. "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

"Beautiful?!" She turned to face him, eyes glaring at him. "You've completely destroyed this area, all for what? To make money?"

Before he had a chance to say anything, his mother came towards them on the path. Her tall blonde hair bounced on her head with each step she took, a small red bow adorned the very top. A fox fur was draped around her shoulders, which Kagome seemed to cringe at the sight of.

"Oh Oncie, darling," his mother called out as she approached them. "What on earth are you doing? We have a business to run and money to make."

"I was with a friend," he responded. "Mother, this is Kagome."

"You may call me Isabella," The Once-ler's mother said while eyeing her warily. "You wouldn't happen to be one of those girls only interested in our family's fame and money, now would you?"

"Mother!" The Once-ler cried out in embarrassment.

But Kagome scoffed and proclaimed, "Trust me, I don't want anything to do with your _monster_ of a son." With that being said, she turned back towards the path leading to town, and quickly stomped off.

Isabella snorted and started walking toward the factory. "What a rude girl."

The Once-ler immediately took off after Kagome, and it didn't take long to catch up with the frustrated girl. "How am I a monster?" He asked, almost afraid to know what the girl would say.

"Are you an idiot?" She yelled at him. "You're destroying this beautiful forest and if your factory continues to produce its harsh pollutants without any clean up effort, you're going to drive all the wonderful creatures that live here away!"

"She's right, beanpole," an annoyingly familiar voice called from one of the trees. The orangey-yellow creature hopped down from the tree and waddled over. When he caught sight of Kagome, he stared at her with wide-eyes. "Well, if it isn't Lady Kagome herself."

Smiling, she crouched down and shook hands with him. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here, Lorax. It's nice to see a familiar face from my past."

"Wait a second," the Once-ler interrupted the little reunion. "You two know each other?"

Kagome smiled at the Lorax. "Oh we met a little over five hundred years ago. This little demon was trying to save another forest over in Japan."

"Five hundred years? Demon?" Once-ler mumbed.

But the Lorax heard him and puffed out his chest in pride. "You're looking at the best forest protecting demon on the planet."

Kagome giggled and scooped him up in her arms. "Too bad you're still as adorable as the day I met you."

"Gah," the Lorax tried to push away from her. "Stop coddling me, woman! You're going to destroy my image with the Bar-ba-loots!"

She immediately dropped him and he brushed himself off. However, the Once-ler was still very much confused. "But how could you have met five hundred years ago? That's not possible!"

Kagome glared at him with her striking blue eyes. "I don't owe you any explanation. Don't you have a forest to destroy?"

He felt a pain in his heart as he watched Kagome and the Lorax walk off together. He turned around and slowly walked back toward his factory. His family didn't even ask what was wrong with him, as he ascended the long staircase to his office. Shutting himself in, he sat at his desk, pondering.

And he pondered for weeks. He tried to think of how he could get on Kagome's good side, while continuing to run his company. But he couldn't think of a way to satisfy both his need to be successful, and the need to make the girl happy. She plagued his thoughts and his dreams.

Business went on as usual, more trees were cut down, and more Thneeds were created and sold. His industry was prosperous. All the while he continued to sit in his office, away from his family and the forest creatures, frustrated over Kagome.

"So how is it?" The Lorax's voice brought him from his daze, and he looked up to see the creature sitting on his balcony.

"What are you doing here?" Once-ler was not in the mood to be annoyed by the forest protector today.

"Are you happy yet?" The Lorax stood up and took a step toward him. "You fill that hole deep down inside you? Or do you still need _more_?"

"Look," he turned his chair toward the Lorax. "If you have a problem with what I'm doing, why haven't you used your 'powers' to stop me?" Kagome may have claimed him to be a magical creature, but he had yet to see any proof.

The Lorax looked hurt by his words, clearly losing the battle in protecting the forest, "I told you, that's not how it works."

"Oh yeah, right, I forgot," Once-ler stood up and approached the demon that was less than half his size. "You're a fraud. Now get out!" He pointed toward the outside staircase leading back to the ground.

"Fine, but should I remind you about the promises you made?" The Lorax raised an eyebrow at him. "The man you _used_ to be?"

He felt his eye twitch in frustration. "You know what? You can just shut your mustache. My conscience is clear." He walked toward the Lorax, forcing them both to start going down the stairs. "I haven't done anything illegal, and I have my rights. I intend to keep on biggering and biggering and turning more Truffula trees into Thneeds." He brought his face inches away from the Lorax's. "And NOTHING is going to stop me."

"STOP!" Kagome's voice echoed through the valley of tree stumps.

Both the Lorax and the Once-ler looked up to see her standing protectively in front of the last Truffula tree in sight. His Uncle Ubb was inside the machine attempting to chop down the tree. "Move out of the way girl," his uncle barked out. "Or I'll chop you down with it."

Once-ler's heart dropped at his uncle's harsh words, and everything hit him at once. His family only cared about money, not him. The Lorax was right, he had broken his promise and destroyed an entire ecosystem. And more importantly, he had upset Kagome. He immediately ran towards the girl.

She stood firm in her decision, refusing to budge from in front of the tree. As axe was raised to call her bluff, Once-ler arrived, stood in front of Kagome and threw his arms out protectively. "Don't you dare touch a hair on her head! And if she doesn't want this tree to be cut down, then it won't be cut down."

The machine stopped and his uncle poked his head out confused. His mother, aunt, and brothers walked over after hearing the commotion. "Oncie," Isabella started, "Think about your business, your family… we'll go broke."

"I don't want a business anymore!" Once-ler lowered his arms and turned toward his family. "I thought that being rich and successful would fill the void I felt in my heart. But it didn't."

His Aunt Grizelda snorted. "And you think a bunch of dirty trees will?"

"No," he turned away from his family and gazed into the softened blue eyes of Kagome. "But I think the person willing to help me replant the forest might."

Kagome smiled wider than he had ever seen her smile before and she immediately wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He immediately stiffened and blushed, but slowly he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. They stood like that for a moment, and his family left in disgust.

"I've made a terrible mistake," he murmured into her hair. He took in her forest like scent. She pulled away from him. Pink dusted her cheeks in embarrassment. The Lorax gave him thumbs up from behind.

"You have to mean it," she said, staring into his eyes. "Because unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not."

"I mean it," he replied. "I won't ever break a promise or let you down again."

Both the Lorax and Kagome smiled at him happily and hugged him with enough force that they tumbled on to the ground. They had a lot of work ahead of them. But if they did it together, he knew they could make the forest grow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hopefully you didn't think it was too lame. Haha**

**Please read and review! Thanks!**


	7. Robin John Blake

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**On a side note… Hands down the Dark Knight Rises was amazing! So here is the next installment featuring Robin John Blake/Nightwing. It is a bit shorter than my other ones, but I like the way it turned out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from **_**The Dark Knight Rises/Batman Universe **_**or Rumiko Takahashi's **_**Inuyasha**_**.**

**MAY CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS! So if you haven't seen the movie yet, don't read this yet!**

Hiding Behind A Mask

It had been two, long years.

A lone figure standing atop Gotham's police station placed a hand on the unused Bat Signal that was covered in cobwebs. Although it was in perfect working condition, now there was no use for the light that had been a beacon of hope for the entire city for so long. The city no longer mourned the loss of the man who had saved them all from the nuclear bomb that so easily could have destroyed the area.

But one man did.

Robin John Blake sighed as he left the signal's side and walked to the building's ledge to watch the busy streets below. He would never forget Bruce Wayne and everything he had done for him and the entire area. Not only had the billionaire funded the orphanage he grew up in and took the time to visit, but he was also thoughtful enough to leave him something in his will.

The duffle bag that the man left him contained various pieces of equipment, information to an untraceable bank account with a substantial amount of money in it, and a single piece of paper containing a set of coordinates. Those coordinates led to the most important change in his life: the Batcave.

So he changed his life for the man that ultimately saved his. He spent a year training and tinkering with the various gadgets that was left to him. Blake was fascinated by the equipment that Wayne had owned and helped develop. The man had been a genius and planned ahead even in his death.

His hero only requested one thing in return: Gotham's protection. He did not want the city he so loved to remain defenseless, relying only on the police force. Gotham needed a hero at all times, and now that Batman was no longer around, the position was vacant.

So he developed his own masked persona. His hair was no longer cut short to meet the requirements of a police officer. The costume was mainly black with thick, dark blue stripes running up his arms and meeting in a giant 'V' on his chest. He kept his black mask simple; not opting for the full headgear Batman wore. While he wasn't thrilled with spandex at first, he had to admit that it was easy to maneuver in and that he filled it out nicely.

When he was finally satisfied with his appearance he decided it was time to test his strength on the streets. He usually only beat up low life thugs and thieves, but that's the only crime that remained in Gotham nowadays. Once Bane and Talia al Ghul were disposed of, no one dared to try and mess with Gotham city again.

At first he tried using the name Robin, since no one in town knew him by his real name. But he decided in the end that it was too risky since someone could easily find his birth certificate or look through the orphanage database. So after days of thinking, he finally came up with a cool superhero name that he was satisfied with using: Nightwing.

So now Nightwing spent his days and nights listening in on police scanners and patrolling the streets of Gotham, stepping in to help whatever poor defenseless victim needed it. His main weapons of choice consisted of his fists and two steel batons. Throughout the next year after his training most nights remained quiet…

A high-pitched scream pierced the air, causing him to turn in the direction it came from. He recognized that scream. He immediately started running towards _her_, the girl that arrived in Gotham a couple months ago.

She was a gorgeous woman of Asian descent and she was the assistant to Sesshoumaru, the CEO of Taisho Enterprises. Her name was Kagome Higurashi, and she attracted danger like a flame does moths. About four nights a week for the past two months low life thieves and muggers would mug the girl. Each time he would rush to her side and defeat them.

When he arrived in the dark alley, her back was against the wall as four men surrounded her. Their eyes glinted with lust toward the woman and the leader of the group took a step closer to the poor girl, "Look at this beauty we caught tonight. How about you introduce yourself before we have a little fun?"

Nightwing quickly threw one of his batons at the leader, hitting him so hard in the head that he passed out. The masked man stepped out into what little light was in the alley and smirked. "How about I introduce myself? My name is Nightwing and I'm going to kick your ass."

Before the thugs could say anything he quickly ran forward and kicked Thug One in the stomach and then smacked Thug Two with his other baton. Thug Three attempted to grab the baton that was thrown at Thug Leader to hit him, but Nightwing was quick to block him with the other baton and then punched him in the face with his free hand.

While all the thugs were down, he grabbed Miss Higurashi's hand and they ran out of the alley towards the park. After taking a few moments to catch their breath, she faced him and said, "Thank you, Nightwing. You're always coming to my rescue. I don't mean to be such a burden all the time."

"It's no burden Miss Higurashi," he said smiling at her. After rescuing her so many times he had developed a soft spot for her. And it definitely helped that she was absolutely gorgeous. Even in her torn and tattered evening gown she looked stunning.

She let out a light laugh. "Please call me Kagome. With as much as you've come to my rescue, I think it's only fair that the formalities be dropped." She lifted one of her legs up at the knee to take off one of her heels. "You must think I'm hopeless."

"Not hopeless," he responded as she went to take the other heel off. "I just think you should stop walking around the city alone at night."

As she struggled with her heel, she lost her balance and started to stumble forward. He was quick to catch her and lightly held her arms. As he looked down at her, she looked back up at him with her big blue eyes. She quickly rose up on her toes and pressed her lips against his.

When she pulled away she smiled up at him. "If I stopped walking around the city alone at night, then I wouldn't get to see you anymore." With that said, she gave him a wink and ran out of the park towards her home.

He stood there frozen in his place for a moment. Contemplating what exactly just happened. He had never really thought about women since he was a cop. Being so busy with training, being Nightwing by night and a detective by day, there really wasn't much time to think about a personal relationship.

Not that he could ever tell anyone who he really was.

After snapping out of his own thoughts, he slowly made his way back to his home. However, he was unsuccessful at achieving any sleep because a certain Japanese girl was still plaguing his mind. By the time he was able to fall asleep, the sun was already rising and he shut his alarm off.

He was in between cases giving him the rare opportunity to sleep in as late as he needed to. But he was shocked when he finally woke up and to find that it was after one o'clock in the afternoon. His phone had a few missed calls as well as a reminder that tonight was the charity event that the Gotham City Police Department was hosting.

Although he no longer worked for the GCPD, he was always invited to the events. Most of the police force still respected him for his hard work during the Bane invasion. But many influential people were expected to be there in support of the city including the mayor, big business heads, and philanthropists.

He passed most of the evening getting food, looking at applications of people seeking his help on cases, and making himself look presentable for the ball that started at seven. His mind drifted constantly to the woman that surprised him with a kiss the night before and he secretly hoped that she would be at the charity event that evening.

When seven o'clock rolled around and he made his way to the large ballroom that the event was taking place at. It was the same ballroom that Bruce Wayne made his final public appearance two years ago. He sighed as he looked upon the people dancing with one another and the police force members thanking those who donated money.

"I'm glad you could make it," Commissioner James Gordon said as he approached John Blake. The man had managed to keep his job despite the cover up for his son that was revealed during Bane's reign of terror. But more people respected him for helping defeat the villain more than anything else.

"I would never miss a charity event," he responded as he shook the commissioner's hand.

His hopes were not disappointed when he saw the CEO of Taisho Enterprises enter the hall sporting Kagome Higurashi as his escort. He was a tall man with long dark hair that he kept pulled back in a low ponytail. As usual the businessman's face remained stoic while his secretary's was all smiles.

But she was a showstopper, sure to attract many gazes from the men in the room, his own included. She looked absolutely stunning with her black, floor length dress that sparkled when the light hit it just right. Her make up was simple and her hair was pulled into a messy bun on her head.

"Ah! Mr. Taisho," Gordon said and pulled the businessman over to where Blake was. "I wanted you to meet the other officer that worked so hard to help us rid the city of Bane."

Mr. Taisho turned his golden eyes toward him and extended his hand to shake, which Blake quickly accepted. "Yes, I have heard much about you. If your police department has as many fine men as this gentleman, then I will be more inclined to make a donation."

"I can assure you, while I no longer work for the force, there are many excellent officers that still do," Blake said confidently. He wanted to help in whatever way he could for the charity to earn as much money as it could. However, his own eyes kept wandering over toward his secretary. He blushed when their eyes met with one another and he quickly turned away.

"Well Mr. Blake, if you wouldn't mind keeping my secretary company, I would have Mr. Gordon take me to the donation area," Mr. Taisho said.

"Of course," John Blake managed to stutter out before the two older gentleman disappeared from their sides, leaving Miss Higurashi all to himself.

She smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Shall we dance?"

"It would be my honor," he said as he offered his arm. She happily accepted and they walked to the main floor where they immediately blended in with the other group of dancers.

Calling him nervous was an understatement. He felt awkward and clumsy in his steps, especially since he had no formal dance lessons growing up in the orphanage. His hands and shoulder seemed to burn with each light touch that she bestowed upon his body.

Face death and danger with confidence? Check.

Come up with a plan to try and save the police officers that were trapped in the tunnel? No problem.

Dance with a girl for the first time in his life? Complete failure.

His attention snapped back to her when he heard her giggle at him. He blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I've never done this before. You must think I'm hopeless."

"You're not hopeless," she stated as the music came to an end. Sesshoumaru stood near the entrance, clearly ready to go now that he had placed his donation and made his public appearance for the evening. She leaned in very close to him and whispered, "But I think I do like you better in spandex."

She placed a feather light kiss on his cheek before walking over to her boss and leaving the vicinity all together. He brought his hand up to his face and touched where her lips had been just a moment ago. Just as she did last night, she left him standing frozen on the floor and he could only wonder:

How did she know?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AN: This was just something I randomly got an idea for after seeing **_**The Dark Knight Rises**_**. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!**

**Please leave a review! And I'm always open to any unique suggestions you might have! **


	8. Sirius Black

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad that the Robin John Blake chapter was received so well! But I especially want to thank guest reviewer kat. I have never had such a long, detailed review such as that one before and it truly made the terrible day at work I was having 1000 times better when I read it! So I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from JK Rowling's **_**Harry Potter **_**series****or Rumiko Takahashi's **_**Inuyasha**_**.**

**Dedicated to Bunny WK who requested this pairing: Kagome/Sirius Black (Takes place during the Marauders time in Hogwarts!)**

Loyalty

The evening was quiet.

It was chilly outside, a little colder than most October nights. But it always felt a little colder on nights like this one… nights that were lit by the bright, full moon in the sky.

Padfoot was careful not to step on any fallen leaves and twigs that might give his location away. The Marauders were on patrol protecting one of their own from others as well as himself. This moon cycle, he was in charge of being in the Forbidden Forest, responsible for rushing to Moony's aid should he need it.

Prongs had the easy job this time, patrolling the border of the forest near Hogwarts. If any students or teachers that happened to be out (or have snuck out for that matter…) of their dormitories he was in charge of making sure no one entered the Forbidden Forest, as well as make sure their friend did not leave until the sun had risen.

Wormtail would do his best to keep up with their best friend who was currently in an unstable state. He would keep a safe distance but wouldn't let him out of his sight. That way the rest of the team could know where he was when it came time to transform back to their humanoid forms.

Padfoot let out a yawn in his dog form. They had been out in the forest for a few hours, so there were only a few more to make it through before sunup. He was contemplating whether he was going to even bother going to classes tomorrow. Either way he would be sleeping.

A howl pierced the air causing him to immediately be on alert. That howl usually meant he had found his prey for the evening. He ran in the direction that Moony's call came from, eager to see what poor creature would be his victim tonight. But he was startled when he realized his friend was actually running toward him. He stopped confused, when suddenly someone ran right past him, Moony hot on their heels.

Realizing it was a human that the werewolf had spotted, Padfoot growled. James never made mistakes, hell none of them did. This person must have already been in the forest. He speedily lunged after his friend, and using all his strength aimed at his throat. But Moony was quick to throw him off and into a tree.

None of them ever took anything that Remus did in his werewolf state personally, just as he knew that his friends were only trying to protect him. Padfoot growled at his friend, determined not to let him attack a human, simply because he would never forgive himself if he did.

Moony lunged at Padfoot, but the dog was quick to evade. Being smaller than the werewolf had its advantages. Padfoot did a running start and rammed his friend as hard as he could, causing the tall changeling to stumble and trip over a root. He was surprised when the human reappeared behind said tree and dropped an extremely large rock on the werewolf's head, knocking him unconscious.

Sirius glanced at the human, and was surprised to see that it was a girl that looked about his own age. She looked very dirty and disheveled with a bow and quiver of arrows around her shoulders, but he did not miss the fact that she was of oriental origin. Breathing heavily, she stumbled over to him and threw her arms around his smaller frame. "Oh thank you, doggy, thank you."

His tail unconsciously started wagging at the praise and affection that she was bestowing on him. Who was he to turn down any love that the ladies had to offer? He looked up with big puppy dog eyes and locked them with her stunning sapphire ones. She giggled and scratched behind his ears, cooing at him affectionately.

"I'm always attracting such brave dogs," she said out loud to herself and placed a kiss on his nose. "I love dogs so much! What am I going to do when they stop rushing to my side?"

Padfoot cocked his head to one side, curious at the girl's words. She laughed and ruffled his fur stating, "I suppose this is what I get for being out so late. I didn't realize the forest had werewolves though. Never saw one before…"

The girl sat and curiously eyed the werewolf lying unconscious on the ground. She seemed puzzle, as if she were completely stumped about something. But Sirius was more interested in the fact that she admitted to frequenting the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh well," she mumbled while standing up. "Would you like to come back with me?"

Padfoot glanced at his friend on the ground and then back at her. He sat defiantly where he was, unwilling to leave his best friend's side. She sighed and nodded her head in understanding. "Be safe little hero," she said and she turned away from him.

He watched her walk away, slightly irritated that he wasn't following the lovely girl. But he would never leave a comrade, let alone a fellow Marauder. Trotting closer to his friend's head, he noticed an arrow shaft sticking out from his left shoulder. Deciding that he would be getting his revenge after all, he gripped the arrow with his teeth and yanked as hard as he could.

A high-pitched howl echoed through the forest.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Four boys trudged through the hallway of Hogwarts toward the Great Hall, eager to eat breakfast and hopefully gain some form of energy. One boy in particular suddenly winced and rubbed his shoulder in pain. "I've experienced some weird things while in my condition, but I have to say being shot with an arrow probably takes the cake."

"I think your 'furry little problem', takes the cake Moony," James Potter said while thrusting an arm around Remus' good shoulder. "What I'd really like to know is who this mysterious girl that was willing to shoot said arrow at our furry little friend is."

The rest of the Marauders looked toward Sirius and he sighed. Furrowing his brow in frustration he responded, "I swear I had never seen that girl before last night. I would never forget such a lovely Asian girl such as her."

"Let's see," James mused out loud. "I know Chang's lady friend is supposed to be a looker. But I don't know why she would be wandering around the Forbidden Forest. After all, she is a Ravenclaw so she is smart enough to know better."

"Well," Remus started as they reached the Great Hall, "There is one other…"

Suddenly a large crash sounded from the end of the Gryffindor table. Sirius stared wide-eyed into familiar sapphire eyes from across the hall. She suddenly paled, grabbed her things, and ran past the group, avoiding any contact with them.

"It was her," Sirius murmured a little dazed. How had he never her before? Not to mention the girl was a Gryffindor, a member of his own house.

"Kagome Higurashi," Remus stated. Sirius wasn't surprised when he knew the girl's name, seeing as he knew everything. "She transferred in this year and was sorted into our house."

"How did we miss something as exciting as a transfer student?" James blurted out, just as confused as Sirius.

"I believe you were busy preparing a prank for Severus," Peter piped in, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

James and Sirius smirked at one another. While everyone was busy eating at the entrance ceremony, the two boys had snuck out under the invisibility cloak and managed to sneak into the Slytherin dorm and hex Severus's pillow. The next morning his usually greasy hair was bright pink and rung into tight curls. The effects couldn't be disposed of with magic and had to wear off after a couple of days.

"I think the real question is, what was she doing in the Forbidden Forest?" Remus said, interrupting their reminiscing.

"I'm sure she had her reasons," James said as they approached the breakfast table. "May not be a 'furry' reason, but a reason none-the-less. Besides the only reason she shot you was because she was defending herself."

And that was the end of the conversation regarding the mysterious Asian girl. But only out loud. She continued to plague the thoughts of Sirius Black. He couldn't understand how he failed to notice the girl after being in school for two months already. Surely he would have seen her in class…

Yet, there she was. In every single one of their classes she sat chattering away with the other girls in their year on the opposite side of the room. He watched her in each of her classes, and they never once made eye contact. It would appear as if she was avoiding him.

"You're going to bore holes in her head if you keep staring at her like that mate," James said at dinner watching his friend amused. "You could always go talk to her?"

Sirius ignored his friend and continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye. He thought he knew all the girls in their year, but there she was, a Gryffindor girl he had never known. He scowled at himself, obviously losing his touch. Deciding to follow James's advice after all, he stood up and started walking toward her.

But as he got closer to the girl, she suddenly stiffened, excused herself from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. All without turning around. He stood their stunned and confused as to what just happened. Growling, he stomped back over to his seat with the Marauders where they promptly burst out laughing at him.

He was grumpy the rest of the evening, and slightly upset that James wasn't just as curious as he was about this girl. That night as he sat in his bed, he was unable to sleep. Pulling out the Marauder's Map he mumbled, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and watched as the layout of Hogwarts unfolded on the parchment.

Sirius focused on the Gryffindor dormitories looking at the familiar names that were sleeping there, including James's love interest Lily Evans. He frowned noticing an empty bed and the lack of Kagome Higurashi. He scoured the map looking for her set of footprints.

When he was unable to find her presence on the map (after searching the damn thing twice) he assumed she must be in the forest again, and made it his mission to find her. Afterall, he did enjoy a challenge. So being as quiet as possible he hopped out of bed, put the map in his pocket and silently went to the common room.

His ninja like stealth was destroyed though when he tripped and fell on his face. This movement caused the common room fire to magically roar to life and slightly illuminate the room. Looking for the culprit that ruined his stealth, he was surprised to see it was a pair of shoes.

Standing up, he was even more surprised to see the girl he was so desperately searching for simply sleeping peacefully on the couch. Puling the map out of his pocket he glanced at the common room area. Although there were two people in the room, only his set of feet registered on the map.

She suddenly started to mumble in her sleep and after straining his hearing made out the words, "Stupid dog, sit boy." Amused, he obeyed her command and sat on the floor in front of the couch watching her, wondering if even in her sleep she knew he was there. After a few moments of silence, boredom kicked in.

He took some of her hair that was draped over the edge of the couch and started to braid it. While he carefully wove the strands of hair together, he took in her delicate form. She was a thin girl and struck him as fragile (despite her shooting an arrow at his friend). Her skin was blemish free and her eyelashes were long, lightly touching the tops of her cheeks.

He furrowed his brow, frustrated that he had failed to notice this beauty in the Gryffindor house for the past couple months. Perhaps it was time to start cutting back on the pranks if it meant missing out on gorgeous girls such as this one. Then there was the fact that she had never approached him. Usually any girl that he did not hit on would make an advance on him, with an exception to Miss Evans of course.

This girl hadn't tried to hit on him once.

Focusing on finishing up the braid, he failed to notice two eyes staring at him in disbelief. Gently placing his masterpiece back on the couch, he looked up and met her sapphire orbs. "What are you doing?" Her voice held a hint of agitation.

Never had he wished that he could turn into an ant instead of his usual dog form. Nor had he ever felt flustered under a woman's gaze before. "I," he started looking for some sort of excuse. Unfortunately the best thing he could come up with was, "I love long hair."

She raised an eyebrow and sat up on the couch. "I noticed," she stated referring to his own longer locks. They sat in silence before she stated, "You're the dog."

Sirius paled. How had she been able to figure that out? "What in Merlin are you talking about? Are you still dreaming, sleeping beauty?"

She snorted, obviously not amused by his joke. "No, I'm not sleeping. You're the dog from the other night. James is the stag I saw guarding the entrance to the forest, Peter was there too. I'm not sure what he was but he was small. Then there is Remus, the werewolf."

Sirius stared at her in disbelief. After hiding it for two years now, this girl had been able to figure it out in a matter of 24 hours? "I don't understand. How did you figure it out?"

Smirking, she stood up and started to walk towards the dormitories. "Because all dogs are the same, no matter what form they're in."

She walked up the stairs and disappeared, leaving him sitting on the floor. And that's where he sat all night, contemplating Kagome Higurashi's words until his friends came down the stairs for breakfast.

"How long have you been down here?" James asked, concerned over his odd behavior as of late. "Is that girl still bothering you?"

"Sirius Black having girl problems?" Remus said amused. "The Wizarding World _must_ be collapsing."

"She knows," Sirius mumbled, unsure of how to tell his friends that their secret had been exposed.

But his friends looked at him confused. "She knows what?" Peter asked, voicing what they were all thinking.

"Morning fellas," Kagome's voice sounded from behind the group. Sirius quickly stood up. However, she focused her attention on Moony. "Remus, I wanted to apologize for shooting you with an arrow and knocking you out with a boulder the other night. I hope you're all right."

Now the entire group stared at her in disbelief. Sirius nudged his friend, encouraging him to respond to her acknowledgment. "Ah, yes. I'm okay."

Smiling, she walked past them. Before she went through the portrait she turned around and said, "Don't worry boys, your secrets are safe with me."

After she left, Remus turned angrily toward Sirius. "What is wrong with you? Why did you tell her?"

"I swear, I didn't tell her anything! She just knew! And look," he exclaimed pulling the map back out. "She doesn't show up on the map! I don't know how she is doing it!"

"This calls for some investigation," James said with a glint in his eye.

And so the boys spent the whole day trying to approach the mysterious girl that figured out their secrets. In class, in the halls, and even in the Great Hall, they stealthily tried to come near her, but every time they got close she would suddenly take off in the opposite direction. Even under the invisibility cloak, she was able to disappear from James. Frustrated with their efforts, the group went to bed early that night.

All except Sirius.

When the others had gone to sleep, Padfoot made his way back to the common room and wasn't surprised to see Kagome sitting there, wide-awake this time. She smiled at him. "I figured you'd be back to see if I was here. Especially since you and your crew were unable to catch up with me today."

"So you knew?" Sirius said as he took a step closer to her. His list of questions for this girl continued to grow. "You knew that we were coming to talk to you? But you never even saw us coming!

"This is a magic school remember? Anything is possible," she sat back against the couch making herself more comfortable.

Sirius took the seat next to her. "No amount of magic can let you hide from us forever."

"I'm not hiding," she said defensively. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm sitting right next to you and talking to you."

Frustrated he pulled out the Marauder's Map. "This is a map of the entire school and lets the user know where everyone is at all times. _You_, however, don't show up. I demand an explanation," he said raising his voice at her.

"Oh, you _demand_ it, do you?" She glared angrily at him. "What makes you think I owe you an explanation?"

"Well," Sirius leaned forward closer to her. "I'm not sure if you remember, but you did kiss me the other night."

"On the nose," she said crossing her arms.

"But to us dogs, it means so much more," he said smirking. "However, if you'd like we can kiss the human way too."

Kagome rolled her eyes and plucked the map out of his hands. Glancing through the different flaps, she paused when she got to the Gryffindor common room. Her name suddenly appeared next to his on the map, and then after a few seconds disappeared again.

He grabbed the map back from her. "How'd you do that?!"

"Simple," Kagome said. "Your map detects auras. However, if someone hides their aura then it won't appear."

"Auras?" Sirius asked confused. They had studied the concept of auras in Divination a couple years ago, but he never paid much attention in that class anyway. "Is that how you were able to figure us out?"

"Mhm, I'm a priestess, an ancient form of magic. It's also how I was able to tell you were searching for me today. But I'm much more interested in your story. I know you aren't a demon, so how are you turning into a dog whenever you want?" She stared at him anticipating his answer.

Sirius blushed under her gaze paying no attention to the 'demon' comment. "Remus was bit by a werewolf at a young age. In our second year we figured out about his transformation and decided to learn how to be Animagi in order to keep him company. We used to go to a shack outside of Hogsmeade, but as we got older, Remus's werewolf form got larger, so we decided to relocate to the forest."

"How noble of you all, to spend all that time and effort into being Animagi just to help your friend," she said smiling at him.

"But now I'm interested in what you were doing in the forest, my dear," he said leaning in to her, eager to hear her explanation.

"Oh my reasons aren't nearly as exciting as yours," she said, a blush now tinting her own cheeks. "I was looking for a flower that only blooms under a full moon. It works wonders in healing potions. I take the bow for protection."

"Well," Sirius turned away from her, not wanting to look her in the eye as he said, "If you'd like I could accompany you the next time you need to look for flowers in the forest. For protection that is."

Grabbing his hand he gave it a light squeeze. "I'd like that." Her smile caused his heart skip, but the moment was over quickly when she got up and announced that she was going to bed, and went up to the dormitories.

Their nightly meetings became routine. It often involved him telling her stories from the Marauder's early years in Hogwarts and the constant trouble they were getting in. He took delight in making her laugh, and often times tried to joke with her over silly topics and pranks. He would do anything to get her to smile for him.

He always insisted on hearing more about her, but she only revealed information form her childhood. Her stories were short and usually consisted of growing up on a shrine and dealing with her interesting family. She would always avoid telling him anything leading up to her transfer to Hogwarts.

During the day she would act no different than she had before. She would avoid the group if they tried to approach her and stuck close to other girls allowing her to avoid any private conversations. She went on with her life as if she had nothing to do with them, and she kept her word by not telling anyone about their secret.

For once in his life Sirius didn't tell his friends about the information he had slowly been gathering from the girl. He felt it would betray her in a way, even though at the same time he was sort of betraying his friends by withholding information from them.

But he cherished his alone time with the priestess. Normally when he let girls talk to him he was only interested in snogging them, not dating them. Kagome truly piqued his interest. He hated to admit it, but he had grown quite fond of her, and he wasn't interested in sharing her with anyone.

Yawning, Sirius rested his head on the breakfast table, eyes glancing every now in then down the table towards Kagome. His friends exchanged a worried glance before James said, "You've been very tired lately. Have you not been sleeping well?"

"Just not long enough," he corrected, grinning. "I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

"More like you've got someone on your mind," Remus said. "Don't think we miss the way you watch Miss Higurashi."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius replied innocently.

James rolled his eyes. "Come off it mate. I've never seen you so infatuated with a girl before. It's very unlike you to be so obsessed."

"I am not infatuated," Sirius said defending himself. "I'm just keeping an eye on her. Looking out for our group."

"She said she wouldn't say anything," Remus pointed out. "And so far she hasn't. I think we can trust her."

"Then why is she talking to Regulus?" Peter asked pointing behind Sirius.

Padfoot quickly turned around and was surprised to indeed see Kagome conversing with his younger brother, Regulus Black. Like everyone else in his family except for himself, Regulus was a diehard Slytherin, normally refusing to have anything to do with other houses let alone the Gryffindor house.

Sirius slammed his hands on the table, stood up and walked toward the two. Quickly grabbing her hand he pulled her to his side. "Since when do you talk to Gryffindors?" Sirius asked his younger brother. "Shouldn't you be pleasing mummy and daddy by only associating with your own house?"

The older Black brother didn't wait for the younger one's reply. Gripping Kagome's hand, he pulled her out of the Great Hall despite her protests. When they finally made it into a secluded corridor she was able to pull away from him. "What do you think you're doing?" She shouted at him.

"What am _I_ doing? What were _you_ doing talking to my git of a brother?" Sirius yelled, causing her to take a step back. "I don't want you talking to him."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well I don't care what _you_ want. I can talk to whoever I choose." She started to leave him in the corridor, when she turned around and said, "And for your information, he was just letting me know that there was going to be a Slug Club dinner tonight."

Sirius stood alone in the corridor replaying what just happened and slammed his fist against the wall. "Dammit," he mumbled running his fingers through his hair. James was right. He was absolutely obsessed with the girl, and had let jealousy get the best of him.

That night she didn't come to the common room.

The commons area was excruciatingly quiet, the only noise coming from the crackling fire on the opposite side of the room. Sirius sat alone with his thoughts for most of the evening, giving up once 2 am rolled around. But he was still unable to sleep.

The next day he saw her everywhere. And everywhere he saw her she was conversing with a different guy, rather than the usual group of girls she associates with. In the Great Hall, in each class, even in the common room she stood in the entrance and in plain sight just chatting away with some male.

Because of a Quidditch match, and a Prefects meeting, Sirius Black was left alone with Peter Pettigrew to watch the game. Sirius was still in a foul mood from the day's events but Peter had enough enthusiasm to cheer for James for the both of them. They sat down as the match started and Peter nudged him in the side. "Cheer up, Sirius. You love Quidditch."

"Yeah…You're right," Sirius said relaxing into his seat a bit. He was a sucker for a good Quidditch match, and he would feel bad not rooting for James.

"Go, Go Gryffindor!" A familiar voice shouted causing his heart to skip. Scanning the rows in front of him, his eyes finally landed on the girl that was constantly plaguing his mind. She sat with some Gryffindor boys donning the house's red and gold colors. When the team scored she shared in their cheers and high fives.

Sirius felt a growl erupt from his throat and his mind snap. Standing up, he walked down the few rows, grabbed a hold of her arm, and dragged her out of the stadium unnoticed by the company she was keeping. He didn't release her until they were alone in the rafters below. She glared at him angrily. "You know, I don't want you making a habit out of dragging me wherever you want me to go. You could just ask."

"And what about you?" Sirius yelled, unable to contain his temper. "Making it a habit of talking to as many boys in one day as possible! You're agitating me on purpose!"

"I told you, I can talk with whomever I want," she responded matter-of-factly.

Sirius felt his anger rising even more and yelled, "No, you can't!"

"Oh really?" Her voice was sarcastic. "And why _can't_ I?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE," he shouted. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug. He nuzzled into her neck and took in her sweet scent.

Holding her managed to calm him down. So when his rational mind kicked back in, he quickly pulled away from her realizing his rash actions. Her face was red, but he wasn't sure whether it was from embarrassment or from the cold. Meanwhile, cheers from above indicated another score for Gryffindor.

"Sirius…" she started.

"I'm so sorry," he said interrupting her. "I don't quite think when I get upset, and seeing you with all those guys really got to me. I'm not sure why it bothers me to see you with other guys so much-"

He was interrupted by her lips crashing onto his, catching him off guard. But he immediately melted into her kiss and once more wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

When she pulled away, she looked up into his eyes, "I told you already. I love dogs." Placing a light kiss on his nose, she started walking back towards the stadium stairs.

Sirius's eyes twinkled with excitement as he watched her walk away from him. His heart was racing as she indicated for him to join her in the bleachers. Sitting down together, he slipped her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He would definitely be staying loyal to her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed this installment! I even made it twice as long as my last one!**

**Please leave a comment letting me know what you think! **

**(I hope I didn't disappoint you Bunny WK!)**


	9. Thor

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry for the delay! I was busy with finals, graduating college, crazy holiday hours, and then I got super sick for a long time (complete with deathly cough and many days of a temperature ranging from 102-104.3).**

**To guest reviewer Diane: You should definitely, definitely read the Percy Jackson books. I just bought the third book in the Heroes of Olympus series on October 2! You will love them! Thank you for your review! I would have PMed you if you had an account!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from **_**Thor**_** or **_**The Avengers **_**movies****or Rumiko Takahashi's **_**Inuyasha**_**.**

**Dedicated to LittleNK, adiba123, WhisperingKage and everyone else who requested this pairing: Kagome/Thor **

**WARNING: A little bit of lemon in this chapter! Also, I'm changing a few things up in **_**The Avengers**_** segment!**

Immortal

There have always been wars.

No matter the state, country, region or world, somewhere in the universe a war was raging. People and creatures were dying. Under normal circumstances worlds could solve their own problems. They could gather the morale and troops necessary to triumph over evil that plagued their people.

But should the war escalate to be too much for them to handle, the Asgardians would always step in should they need to. Odin was very firm in maintaining his alliances across all the realms. He wanted every being to get along. However, there was always a rebel group.

His sons were still in training, strengthening their particular skill sets. Loki, the smaller of the Asgardian princes frequently practiced his magic, staying up to date on his spells along with his wit. Thor on the other hand relied on his strength and his weapon of choice: Mjölnir. He was always anxious for battle.

There was trouble brewing in the Midgardian country known as Japan. A large demon army was threatening to take over and was determined to spread their reign outwards. But they were massacring people on a daily basis, children included.

However, there was one group of individuals that were willing to take a stand. Most of the defensive army consisted of mortals, but there were some very powerful demons as well, unwilling to be ruled by anyone.

Thor anxiously waited with his brother and fellow warriors at the Bifrost. They were waiting for Odin's arrival and final wave of information before they all travelled to the warring Midgardian country.

"Calm yourself friend," Volstagg said. "I'm sure there will be plenty of these demons for you to demolish when we arrive."

Thor gripped the hilt of his hammer and raised it to rest on his shoulder. "These beasts won't know what hit them when I arrive. I'm sure I could take them out single handedly."

"Well you'll have to wait a bit longer," his father interrupted, approaching the Bifrost on horseback. "We will need to meet with the other defenders so we know which of these demons are our allies, and which are the enemy."

The eldest son groaned. He did not wish to wait any longer than necessary to start vanquishing evil creatures. He was always impatient when it came to what he would consider training. But his father always insisted on doing everything the diplomatic way. And since Thor was vying to prove his worthiness of the throne, he needed to follow all of his father's orders.

Heimdall quickly opened the bridge. Their descent to Midgard was quick and painless, just like all of their other missions. However, they were surprised to find a girl pointing her bow and arrow at the group when they landed. Her whole being seemed to glow as her power surged through her. Thor, Loki and the warriors had never encountered a mortal with so much pure power before.

"Priestess," Odin bellowed from horseback. "We have come to aid you in your fight against the evil demon army."

But the girl didn't budge in her stance. "Who are you?" She yelled back, unwilling to take any chances by letting her guard down.

"I am Odin of Asgard," he responded proudly.

"Odin," she mumbled to herself, mind racing with thoughts. Suddenly her eyes lit up with recognition. "Like from Norse mythology, Odin?" The warriors glanced around at one another confused at her words. She lowered her bow and punched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Let me guess, Thor and Loki are with you too?"

The two brothers stiffened at the sound of their names. Sure they considered themselves godly legends, but they didn't think any mortals in this area of Midgard had heard of them, let alone refer to them as myth.

"We come as no threat to you," Odin stated, emphasizing once again their eagerness to assist.

Nodding she indicated for the strange group to follow her. As they walked toward their base camp, Thor noticed the peculiar attire the female wore: a thin long sleeved green and white shirt that provided no protection should she be attacked as well as a tantalizingly short green skirt, leaving her long legs exposed.

Sif scoffed behind them. "Doesn't look very battle ready. Look at how much of her skin is showing! And not an ounce of armor!"

"Looks can be deceiving young warrior," the All-Father stated without even turning around. "Perhaps she does not wear armor because she is swift enough not to get hit."

The Asgardians remained silent as they arrived to their base camp. It was a lot smaller than they thought it would be. A single fire blazed in the center with some wood logs rolled close to it as benches. The inhabitants, two more mortals, raised their head in attention at them.

The two mortals each stood up and approached them cautiously. The male was adorned in purple and black robes and held a staff in his hands. The woman wore an extremely tight black outfit with pink armor, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail much like Sif's, but she carried an extremely large boomerang on her back. "Lady Kagome, who are your new companions?"

"I thought we would save the introductions for everyone to hear," the now identified Kagome said in response. "But we are in the presence of Norse gods and immortals."

"Norse gods?" The female eyed them warily and gripped the weapon on her back.

Kagome raised a hand to calm her companion down. "Don't worry. From what I know, they are on our side." She quickly excused herself, stating that she was going to find more of their companions so that they may introduce themselves.

The other two mortals shifted awkwardly as they watched the giant immortals. The Asgardians merely thinking at how small they all were. Thor didn't understand how such little individuals could hope to win a war, but father had always taught him not to judge too quickly. But the girl, Kagome, highly intrigued him. "Tell me, how is it your companion knew who we were?"

The male glanced quickly at his accompanied female friend. "The land Kagome comes from teaches many subjects. They are required as students to attend school and further their knowledge. This includes learning other cultures and religions."

"Sounds like a smart land," Loki said. The younger of the brothers was always more interested in learning and knowing everything, rather than solely focusing on strength.

Odin remained silent throughout the exchange. It was rumored the All-Father knew everything that happened in the universe. Perhaps he knew more about the mortal girl than he had let on to his fellow Asgardians.

Kagome arrived back moments later carrying what appeared to be a small child… an overly furry child… with paws… The child clung eagerly to the girl's shirt and glared with his bright emerald colored eyes toward them. Two tall, silver-haired men trailed after her, followed by a short green fellow carrying a staff. The girl smiled toward them. "Now that everyone is here, let's get started. As you know now, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Priestess."

The child in her arms never stopped staring at them. "My name's Shippou. Fox demon." He showed off his small fangs. His big bushy tail slowly waved back and forth, but he remained in Kagome's arms the entire time.

One of the silver-haired men went next. He was clad entirely in red and two furry ears topped his head. "Inuyasha. Dog demon."

"Half dog demon," the other silver haired man stated coldly, not looking at him once. Inuyasha glared at the man and looked ready to punch him. But the other man ignored him and didn't even spare him a glance. "Sesshoumaru. Lord of the Western Lands."

The green creature with the two-headed staff puffed out his chest proudly as he spoke. "Jaken. Lord Sesshoumaru's loyal retainer."

The male mortal they spoke with earlier stepped forward. The rings on his staff jingled as he moved. "Miroku. Monk."

Finally the female mortal stepped up next. Her grip never loosened on the giant boomerang strapped on her back and her eyes scanned the entire group. "Sango. Exterminator." She didn't specify what exactly she exterminated in her profession. But it mattered not, for since she was standing before them, she was clearly successful.

Odin dismounted from his horse. "I am Odin, king of Asgard. Behind me stand my two sons Thor and Loki. Behind them, the Warriors Three: Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. With them stands Asgard's finest female warrior, Sif." Each group member stood proud and full of glory as their names were called by the All-Father. "We have come to assist you in your battle against the evil Naraku."

Silence. Thor was certain that these people would have jumped at their offer to help. But not a one of them moved. His eyes met with the sapphire ones of the priestess Kagome. She smiled weakly and sighed. Assuming her position once more as liaison between the two groups she said, "We're still training. No one is completely sure when this final battle is going to take place."

"The battle shall take place in seven days time," Odin announced authoritatively. "We shall help you with your training, just as we hope you will teach us more about the opponent."

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed and made his way back toward the forest, clearly unwilling to accept their help at the moment. The demon lord and his retainer also went off into the woods. They were uninterested in the musings of those who think they are psychics.

The humans and young fox child warmly welcomed them into their campsite. They spent most of the evening being informed about the half-demon Naraku and his legion of followers. Also learning that the entire skirmish was over some powerful jewel. Before they all knew it night had fallen. Thor was unimpressed by the sound of their army, positive that he could take out the majority of them on his own. "One swing of my hammer could bring the villain down!" The god exclaimed triumphantly, lifting his mighty hammer into the air.

His brother Loki rolled his eyes on his left, while his friends let out a hearty laugh. Odin chose to remain silent. The priestess watched on amused along with the rest of the mortals. When the laughter died down, she cautiously asked, "So you said you could help us train?"

Odin perked up at the comment. "Yes Lady Kagome. Whatever assistance your team requires before the battle, we will be happy to provide."

"We appreciate it. I was curious if someone could help me with close range battle. You see, normally I just use a bow and rely on some of my priestess powers, but I don't think I should rely on them the whole time…" she said, her eyes trailing upward to meet the gaze of Thor.

It was as if the girl had known that he could handle both ranges of fighting. "I will take on your request," he responded, locking eyes with her.

"Thanks," she responded standing up and scooping the fox child in her arms. "For now I think we are going to go to bed. I look forward to training with you and Mjölnir." As she walked away, her skirt swayed side-to-side, and no doubt all the young Asgardian men were watching her leave. Even Loki was watching her, intrigued at the mysterious woman.

No one had told the mortals the name of his weapon.

The next morning, Thor waited by the fire pit for the priestess to wake up. The sun was getting ready to rise, and the rest of his teammates were already training with one another in field close by with the dog demons. As time continued on, his impatience grew. Training for a huge battle, like the one coming up, means that soldiers should be practicing long before dawn. Sometimes his Asgardian brothers would be up hours before everyone else.

When the two mortals Sango and Miroku walked into the camp, Thor's patience was officially lost. "Friends," he called out to them. "Where is the lady priestess? We are to start training today."

"She's probably still in bed," Sango said. She pulled her giant boomerang off her back and started to polish it. Miroku promptly sat next to her and let out a yawn. "Her sleeping bag is over there," she said pointing from the direction they had come. "But I don't recommend you waking her up yet."

Thor snorted and walked toward the sleeping area, ignoring the girl's suggestion. The priestess had asked him to train her, so he would start training her. That meant getting up when he wanted her to. Stomping up to the strange bag of sleeping she rested in, he crouched down next to her. As he went to shake her awake, a small voice from the tree above them stated, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The young fox-child, Shippou sat lazily above him, his emerald eyes staring down at him. Thor furrowed his brow. This was now two individuals daring to tell him what not to do. Only the All-Father had the right to deny what the young prince wanted. "She will start training with the rest of us." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She immediately pulled away and rolling over, mumbled something about not wanting to go to school that day. Thor didn't know what this school was, but he had no time for her ramblings. He shook her shoulder hard, causing her to growl in annoyance. "I said," she mumbled while raising her hand to Thor's chest, "let me sleep!"

A bright white light erupted from her hand and the muscular god found himself launched backward clear into the field nearby where the demon brothers were sparring. They halted their practice as he slowly stood back up, wincing at the slight pain his head now felt on its contact with the ground. "Keh," Inuyasha started smirking at him. "Don't even tell me you tried to wake Kagome up."

Thor shot the half-demon a dirty look only causing his smirk to widen. The stoic older brother Sesshoumaru stared at him. "Only an imbecile would attempt to wake the priestess."

"I am no imbecile," Thor said furrowing his brow. "We have training to do, so I shall wake Lady priestess."

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's your funeral, idiot."

"SIT!"

Suddenly the half-demon went plummeting face first into the ground. Thor tried to stifle his laughter as Inuyasha twitched in the crater he was now laying in. Kagome walked into the field and knelt next to the god. "I am so sorry," she exclaimed. Her eyes scanned his body searching for any injuries. "I'm not really a morning person. I really value my sleep since I don't get that much of it…"

The priestess continued to ramble about her sleeping habits, wasting valuable time that could be used for training. "Lady Priestess," Thor said while grabbing her hand. She halted in her talking, bringing her eyes slowly up to meet his. Her cheeks dusted over a light pink color as his eyes held hers. "I am all right." His words were soft and genuine.

She nodded her head quickly and he released her hand. As both of them stood up, the half-demon had also managed to recover from his quick meeting with the ground. "What the hell, Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted as he quickly stomped over to her. "Isn't it a little early for you to be unnecessarily cranky?"

"Isn't it a little early for you to be calling people names?" She snapped back. They glared heatedly at one another before she continued, "These people are here to help. Do not be rude to them and force them away. If you even so think about being mean, I will say _it_."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head in frustration. Stealing a glance at Thor, the half-demon mumbled something before disappearing into the branches of a nearby tree, no doubt to sulk at his companion's words. His brother had long since disappeared, uninterested in what was happening.

"Your pack is very interesting," Thor stated. Most of the Asgardians were similar in stature and attitude, well, except for Loki of course. And others had commented that Thor himself tended to be too cocky in battle. But he had been successful thus far, so he tended not to listen to these false observations.

"We are all unique, but we are all friends that would do anything for one another," she responded. "We have come too far in our journey to simply kill one another." She sent him a wink before turning around and walking back towards the sleeping area.

"Where do you think you're going?" Thor shouted after her. He had just gotten her up and did not wish to go through the whole experience again.

"I'm going to grab my bow! I figured you would want to see what I can do before you figure out what to show me." It did not take her long to retrieve her beloved bow and arrow. She also came back wearing extremely tight, black pants that hugged her very curvaceous hips. Her top was covered with a thin material with very tiny straps going over her shoulder.

"What in all the realms are you wearing?" Thor asked, his eyes stared at her very perky breasts. He also noticed some of the other men sneaking a peek at her appearance from around the large clearing.

She frowned at him. "I thought you would be teaching me close combat. There's no way I was going to do that in a mini-skirt."

Although Thor was certain her strange outfit now was even more revealing than her aforementioned skirt, he wasn't going to say anything. Instead, he simply let her dazzle him with her archery skills, which she did without a hitch. She hit every target, still and moving, that was set up for her. Her stamina was great too, not even struggling for breath like he thought she might be by the end of her demonstration.

They started out easy after that. Kagome knew simple moves from watching Sango fight and getting out of her own sticky situations. But here biggest issue was blocking. So after fitting her with a small shield, he started to lightly attack her for the rest of the afternoon, never using the full force of his hammer in fear of actually harming her.

When the sun started to set the entire group called it a day. Sesshoumaru showed back up with a giant boar for them to eat for dinner, Kagome and Sango prepared the meal and served it to their fellow campers around the fire.

Chitchat was simple, but everyone seemed to be getting along after spending a day of training with one another. Even Sif had managed to befriend the other girls, while Loki spoke of spells and meditation with the monk Miroku. Odin even was discussing strategy and learning more about this Naraku fellow from the stoic dog demon, Sesshoumaru.

Before he knew it, half of the camp was deserted and many individuals had gone on their separate ways for the night. Only Thor and Loki remained of the Asgardians, and only the monk remained of the campers. Miroku glanced at the two immortals, before a smile graced his face. "Lord Thor, Lord Loki, would you gentleman care to see some of the most beautiful creatures Japan has to offer its visitors?"

The two brothers looked at each other and agreed to follow the monk to see these beautiful creatures he mentioned. After all, they had really only seen very ugly creatures in their lives. Growing up they were taught of all the dangerous monsters most the realms housed and how to defeat them. Miroku pulled out three strips of white paper, each containing identical characters from his native tongue on them. "These will help us approach undetected. But we must be as quiet as possible, for if we are too loud we could scare them off."

Thor and Loki followed closely behind Miroku as they walked through the forest a little ways. The monk put a finger up to his lips indicating for them to be as silent as possible. When he paused he turned toward them whispering, "Behold, the most beautiful of creatures," and he gently pulled back some thick branches blocking their sight.

If their jaws could drop to the ground, Thor and Loki's would no doubt be eating the Earth at the sight before them. The three women of their campsite were sitting in a hot spring bathing below them and laughing with one another, none of them aware of their presence. Thor went to protest, but the monk brought a single finger to his lips indicating for him to remain silent.

Loki had a better idea though. The two growing up often played little pranks on each other from time to time. Putting creatures in one another's room to scare them, salting each other's meals, or rigging the armory with traps. But the little god of mischief decided to play it simple this time and merely nudge the god of thunder off their hill. Trying to grab something to prevent his fall, Thor grabbed the cloak of Loki's taking him with him. Loki, thinking along the same lines grabbed the monk's golden staff bringing Miroku with them.

All three men tumbled down the hill and landed at the edge of the hot spring. The three girls stared at them in disbelief, and the boys didn't move. Finally, all three girls grabbed their towels and the boys immediately stood up in response. The demon exterminator grabbed her giant boomerang and threw it at Miroku exclaiming, "Pervert!" He took off running towards the camp, Sango following closely behind and ready to strike.

Sif looked at the two princes disapprovingly. "I'm sure your father would not approve of your behavior." Without saying another word the Asgardian warrior grabbed her clothes and made her way back towards the camp.

Loki glanced one last time at his brother before teleporting himself out of the area. Thor immediately wished he had attempted to study some magic instead of war tactics so that he too might be able to teleport himself out of this embarrassing situation.

Ashamed sky blue eyes glanced up to meet the sapphire blue eyes of the woman he was training by day. The towel she wore was wrapped tightly around her body, showing off her voluptuous body. Water still dripped from her hair and left her skin glistening in the moonlight. She arched an eyebrow at him, as if waiting for some sort of explanation while he stared at her.

"I... uh... the monk..." he stammered as he picked himself off the ground, but his eyes never left her form.

"I should have known this was all Miroku's fault," she said with a sigh. She ran her fingers through her wet hair as if to comb it out before picking up a yellow bag that lie on the ground next to the hot spring. Rummaging around inside, she pulled out a few garments. "If you wouldn't mind turning around while I change, maybe I could believe you're not a pervert after all."

Thor immediately turned around, slightly red in the face while she got dressed. He had been with plenty of women back on Asgard, those truly eager to throw themselves at a son of Odin. Truly they were harlots that held no decency or respect for themselves, so why should he take the time to respect them.

Not once had he felt so embarrassed to see a woman scantily clad.

The walk back to camp was quiet and awkward. He attempted to apologize to her but was interrupted by her using the phrase 'save it'. He wasn't sure who he was to 'save it' for, but he remained silent for the rest of the evening, and quickly went to bed

The next morning Thor was disappointed to find the priestess was already training with the Warrior's Three. Each of the men would take turns sparring with the small girl. Currently Fandral was matching swords with her. While he was definitely going easy on her (seeing as he is the best Asgardian with a sword), she still managed to keep pace with him.

Next came Hogun the Grim, who brought his infamous mace down right as she grabbed her shield to block. His hits were hard and she struggled to keep up with his attacks, but still managed to protect herself from the bludgeon. When enough was enough, she pushed him back with her shield adding in a bit of her priestess powers causing him stumble backwards. Then for good measure she threw the shield at him, knocking him in the head.

Volstagg stepped up to the field next. The brute towered over the girl and didn't hesitate to grab her with both of his hands and lift her off the ground and into the air. She struggled against his grip but was clearly unable to get away. He then lifted her over his head and sent her flying across the field.

Thor immediately jumped into action, racing toward the girl before she hit the ground. She landed with a thud against his chest and looked up at him red in the face. He wasn't sure if it was from exhaustion or embarrassment. She struggled to get down from him but he held her firmly bridal style. "Volstagg," he called out to his comrade. "You shouldn't be so rough on her."

"Oh and you believe the demons are going to think that way while we're in the middle of a war?" Kagome asked glaring up at the immortal holding her captive before the warrior could respond.

He had no answer for her question. Gently setting her down, he watched her saunter off victoriously and ask for a rematch with Volstagg. She spent the rest of the day training with them and he spent the day watching her.

The next day she was up and training with Sif.

The day after that, she was training with her priestess powers. The demon Sesshoumaru would move as fast as possible around her, and she had to 'feel' for him, then successfully protect herself from his attacks. Thor continued to watch her intently.

On their fifth morning in Midgard, Thor woke to find that once again Kagome had already gotten up and had left the camping area. Frowning, he spent the morning searching for the stealthy priestess. By midday, he grew worried when no one had seen her thus far.

His father approached him as he sat frustrated at the campfire. "What ails you my son," Odin asked curious at the behavior of his son who usually adores battle training, but is instead idly poking the embers of a dying fire.

"Nothing," he mumbled standing up.

The All-Father chuckled softly. "Are you still looking for the priestess?"

Thor's face grew hot from embarrassment. "I thought we were supposed to be training..." He wanted to seem like the same old Thor in front of his father, but felt as though said father could see right through him.

"I do believe she has decided on meditation by the lake this fine day," Odin said over his shoulder as he went to check on the other Asgardian Warriors.

Thor mentally thanked his father as he went on an instant search for the lake. As he grew closer to where he remembered the lake was to be located, he heard Kagome's soft voice say, "But everyone is different. That's what makes every member of a group or pack so unique."

He quickly hid behind a tree and poked his head out to observe. What surprised him the most is that Loki was the one sitting next to her and responded "Isn't it obvious though? Not only in physique but in interests do I vary from the rest."

Thor never realized how sensitive his brother was to his stature. Because Loki was always so much smaller than the rest of the Asgardians he never found much interest in weaponry or fighting. Instead he would study sorcery. Some even suggested Loki dabbled in the dark arts a bit.

A giggle interrupted Thor's thoughts. "But you should use it to your advantage. One day it will come in handy. Brute strength doesn't solve everything you know," Kagome said while playfully nudging Loki, much to Thor's ire.

A soft smile graced the features of the dark haired immortal, something Thor had not seen on his brother's face in a while. "It matters not," Loki said with a sigh. "I will never have the opportunity to be king. I shan't even receive a chance because my brother is older. The rightful heir."

"Then you should create a destiny for yourself," she said. "You think you're the only one that lived in the shadows of someone supposedly greater than yourself? I was constantly put down, being told that the priestess before me was so much better at everything. But I worked hard to prove myself. And you can too. Everyone might not understand or think you're amazing, but you should know that you are."

Loki stood up while the priestess remained seated on the grass. "You have given me much to think about," he stated with a devious grin. "If you'll excuse me, I have plans to make." And with that said, he teleported out of the area to be alone.

Kagome continued to rest on the grass. After a few moments of silence she said, "How long are you going to hide behind that tree?"

Thor immediately tensed, unaware that the priestess knew he was standing and watching. Slowly he stepped out from behind said tree. "Oh hello, priestess! How are you this fine day?"

She stared at him doubtfully then rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, but I don't particularly care for eavesdropping."

"I wasn't intentionally eavesdropping," he replied defensively, walking forward to stand next to her. "I was simply looking for you to perhaps train more."

"You've been following me around watching me train the past few days," Kagome started. "Besides, no one had really spoken to Loki in a while. He seemed a bit down and might need some cheering up."

"Yes, I had not seen my brother smile like in at least a century." Thor softly smiled at the recent memory, glad to see his brother at least temporarily happy. "While I am thankful for that, you still have much training to do tiny mortal."

The girl's eyebrow twitched as she quickly stood up. He looked down at her confused as she placed a hand on his chest. Suddenly, he felt her immense power erupt from her hand and send him flying through the tree he was previously eavesdropping behind, causing it to almost shatter at his impact with it.

Thor quickly stood up as the dust settled. She stood glaring at him and didn't hesitate to come running at him seething, "My name is Ka-go-me!" As she attempted to blast him again he sidestepped her hands, however she quickly raised her leg and swung it around in a glowing, holy power filled, roundhouse kick bringing it against his back. Once again he went flying away from her, however this time face first into the ground. "And I'm the only _tiny mortal_ that has the potential to kick your godly ass. This priestess doesn't serve you or any other Asgardian."

The god of thunder furrowed his brow in frustration. Jumping up, he instantly charged at her. Her eyes widened in surprise. Assuming she used most of her powers for the day attempting to prove a point toward him, he took a chance and knocked her to the ground. After all, it took more power to destroy a god then it does a demon.

He quickly pinned her down so she could not use any of her limbs to focus her power. She didn't even try to struggle or escape his grasp. Instead the two glared heatedly at each other. Her skin was warm under his touch; her hair cascaded around her head intertwining with the blades of grass that pillowed her head. Then he felt emotions he hadn't truly felt for a woman before.

Lust. Desire. Attraction.

There was something about her that he couldn't help but feel entranced by the mere mortal. Her stubborn attitude, her eagerness to learn, and her hot temperedness... Surely it was because he had not bedded a woman in a while because of training. That must be the explanation for feeling so enticed by her. And ever since that night at the hot spring, he hadn't been able to get her towel cladded form out of his head.

"Well?!" Kagome said angrily bringing Thor from his thoughts. When he didn't respond right away she proceeded to babble on about not needing any training from someone that couldn't even bother to remember her name as he continued to glare down at her.

Since he was currently pinning her down with his arms and legs, he stopped her incessant talking the only way he could think of. He quickly captured her lips with his own, halting her rant. At first, her body tensed at the sudden interaction. For a few moments they awkwardly lay there, his lips against hers. When he pulled away, a blush stained her face and she avoided his gaze. "My apologies, Lady Kagome," he said softly, continuing to stare down at her.

Her eyes slowly met with his. "See? Was my name that hard to remember?" She managed to mumble out.

Lowering his face, he brought his lips close to her neck, just below her right ear and whispered, "I will never forget your name again."

She shuddered as his warm breath made contact with her skin. Unconsciously she arched her neck, and he took it as an invitation. He gingerly placed soft kisses along the side of her neck, slowly moving down to her shoulders, causing her to instantly melt under his grasp. As he continued to affectionately place kisses on her, he released his hold on her and carefully placed them on her sides.

For once he was glad at the revealing clothing the strange girl frequently wore.

His fingers traced up and down her sides, feeling the goose bumps on her skin as he teased it with his touch. He moved his lips back to hers and this time fiercely captured them. Her mouth slightly parted and he took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. As their tongues danced and tasted one another, he snaked his hand under the garment covering her top only to meet another small bit of material covering her breasts. It was similar to the small top she wore their first day of training, but this one only covered her bust.

Growling a bit, he used his Asgardian strength to his advantage, and ripped the garment where it met in the middle between her breasts, immediately exposing them to his touch. She gasped at the sudden release and arched her back as he fondled her pert breasts and tweaked her nipples. He murmured her name into her ear as he continued to play with her buds. Soft moans escaped her lips and he took pleasure at every single one.

When he felt her breasts had had enough attention, he brought his hand to her inner thigh. Slowly, he moved his fingers lightly upward until it was met with yet another undergarment. He quickly bypassed it by slipping his fingers through the side to meet her womanhood. Teasing her with the tips of his fingers, he took pleasure in the fact that she was already so wet.

She mewled in pleasure as he inserted three fingers deep into her body and slowly began to pump them in and out of her. Her chest rapidly rose and fell as her pants of breath increased. When he finally removed his fingers from her warmth, he brought down the blasted undergarment shielding herself from him down past her legs. She let out a whimper at the loss of contact, clearly wanting more.

And he was more than happy to oblige.

Unsheathing himself, he brought his fully erect manhood close to her slit. Before taking the plunge, he looked into her brilliant sapphire eyes. She looked back at him, a swirl of emotions on her face: confidence... lust... desire... Finally she wrapped her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers with his hair.

He lowered himself to her and softly placed a kiss on her lips as he impaled her with his shaft. She stifled a scream at the sudden impact. They quickly turned to moans of satisfaction as he slowly pumped himself in and out of her. Her tight walls were absolute heaven to his member, and he couldn't help but quicken the pace.

Both of them were rapidly reaching their climax. His grunts of gratification mixed with hers as skin slapped against skin there in the clearing. With one final thrust, both of them peaked at the same time, bringing their intimate time together to an end.

Everything about this girl was captivating. And for one brief moment they were able to escape the fact that a war was about to take place.

What bothered him the most though, was that despite having just been pleasured by this beautiful woman, he still desired her. Wanted her by him at every moment, and not far out of sight.

When she raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, he quickly dismounted her and fixed his appearance. She scanned their surrounding until her eyes landed on the discarded undergarment that Thor had taken off of her and tossed as far as away as he could throw it. As she stood up to retrieve them, she remembered the other small garment that protected her bosom was now ripped. Groaning, she muttered, "You _had_ to destroy my bra..."

"It was in the way," he responded with a boyish grin. "You shouldn't hide such beauty."

"Well, where I come from everyone wears them," she said sliding her underwear up her legs and back on her hips. "I'm just glad you didn't destroy my panties..."

She winked at him and immediately started walking back towards camp. But as he walked past him, he unconsciously grabbed her hand. He was not ready to be parted from her. It was a foreign feeling to him, and he wasn't sure what it was. He pulled her close to him and buried his nose into her hair. He took in her scent that was now mixed with the smell of grass and sweat from their recent encounter.

"Thor...?" She whispered softly, confused by his actions.

"I swear to you, by all nine realms of Yggdrasill, that I will never forget your name, Kagome" he mumbled.

Blush covered her face in embarrassment when he finally released her. "We should get back to camp!" She said suddenly and quickly walked away from the clearing.

He followed after her chuckling, and they remained silent the entire walk back. They were met with the campsite preparing an early dinner. His father gave him a nod in acknowledgment as did his friends. Even Loki welcomed them back to camp. The two mortals were busy cooking, but the demons stared at the two as they walked in.

Inuyasha lightly sniffed at the air and immediately furrowed his brow. "Oh, hell no!" He yelled out and immediately charged toward them. Thor wasn't sure what was prompting the attack from the half-demon, but he quickly called for Mjölnir just as Inuyasha flexed his claws.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha instantly plummeted to the ground. But he was up again in a flash and in Kagome's face. "What the hell? We are supposed to be training for battle, not fuc-"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" She yelled cutting him off. Her fists clenched at her side as she stomped passed the fallen half-demon. "I'm not a teenager any more, Inuyasha. You of all people have no right to criticize me."

Inuyasha immediately stood up and got in her face. "I have every right to criticize you! It's been five days Kagome! What the hell?!"

"At least he's alive!" She yelled back at him. "I'm not the one going around screwing clay pots!"

Thor wasn't sure what Kagome meant by the things she was saying, but he could definitely sense that there was some sort of history between these two. He knew they were close friends based on their pack, but it felt like there was more to it than a simple friendship.

"You wench," Inuyasha growled out, while raising a claw. "Do not talk about Kikyou that way!" Before he could bring his nails down on Kagome, Thor immediately stepped forward and grabbed the half-demon's wrist. "What do _you_ think you're doing?"

Thor frowned. "Where I come from, we don't strike another member of our pack, let alone a lady." Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as Thor released his hand. Sending one final glare Kagome's way, he took off into the woods. Thor immediately turned his attention back to Kagome. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said pushing her hair behind her ear, avoiding his gaze. Her face was red, most likely from a mix of anger and embarrassment. Turning around, they noticed the rest of the campsite watching them, curiously. Her face turned even redder as she clapped her hands together and proclaimed, "Let's eat!"

For the rest of the evening the group conversed with one another happily. Kagome did her best to avoid speaking with Thor, but he constantly caught her eye and she would turn away blushing. While he was disappointed at the lack of interaction between the two of them the rest of the night, he enjoyed her reaction every time he would meet her gaze.

Then it was the day before the final battle.

The campers were up early and training with one another. At first they started off sparring individually, occasionally switching it up to get more experience with other partners. But then they decided on a group battle. The Asgardians versus the Japanese pack. He was amused when Kagome didn't hold back her attacks on anyone. Most of the Asgardians were genuinely surprised by how much power the little mortal could really pack, and they felt it when she unleashed her priestess energy on all of them.

It ended with all of them collapsing from exhaustion as the sun was going down. The time for rest was upon all of them, especially when no one knew exactly when this demon Naraku was set to attack. If the All-Father knew, he wasn't sharing. Dinner was silent that evening, and everyone quickly went to bed eager to rest up for the big day tomorrow.

Thor was the first one up that morning and was not disappointed to see Kagome laying wide awake in her camp area, the little fox demon sleeping comfortably by her side. She shot up instantly after sensing his arrival. "What are you doing here?" She whispered angrily.

"I came to check on you. See if you were doing well," he said honestly. He was worried about whether she was actually sleeping or not, and as he figured nerves were keeping her awake. The Asgardians were so used to war that they had no problems sleeping before a battle. Thor's worry for the priestess is what kept him up.

"Well as you can see, I'm fine." She stated crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"You are stubborn," he said firmly. After she continued to face away from him, he sighed and sat down next to her, crossing his arms as well. When she didn't cave and eventually face him, he nudged her in the side to gain her attention.

She glanced back at him first, before completely turning toward him. "Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"I will be by your side during battle," he said confidently. "I will make sure nothing happens to you."

"You know, that confidence is going to get you in trouble one day," she said teasingly.

He scoffed at her in response. "Fear not, for I am the son of Odin. No harm shall come to me." She giggled at him, but gave no response. She remained silent, and he could quickly see her amused attitude falling. "What ails you?"

Smiling weakly she said, "I don't know what's going to happen..." A wide-range of emotions flooded her persona, overwhelmed she pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. "I'm scared... nervous... worried..."

"All natural feelings when it comes to war," he said hoping to make her feel better. "But you shall have your pack mates with you. And the Asgardians have never lost a battle yet." Watching her, he was disconcerted to see that something else was bothering her. He quickly grabbed her hand and whispered, "And you shall have me."

She squeezed his hand and he playfully squeezed hers back, causing her to laugh once more. "Hey Thor, you're basically immortal right?"

"Basically" he said repeating her term nonchalantly.

She leaned softly against him, and he happily wrapped an arm around her to bring her closer. "I hope I get to see you again. Where I come from that is."

But before he could question her words, her head suddenly snapped to the side. Even all the demons were suddenly up and alert. They all quickly stood up and Thor quickly followed suit. "He's here..." she whispered, nerves once again taking over. He was amazed at their pack's ability to sense the arrival of their enemy.

As their misfit group of fighters ran forward to meet whatever army was headed their way, Thor held his priestess back, not letting go of her hand. When she turned to question him, he captured her lips with his own one last time in a passionate kiss. Pulling away he said, "I care for you, Kagome. When this is done, I shall visit where you are from. And I hope you will do me the honor of visiting my home."

"It's a date," she responded, her confidence restored. Determination filled her eyes as she gripped her bow and quiver full of arrows. Then they ran towards war.

Demons were everywhere and they seemed to never stop coming. Thor didn't hesitate and simply started hitting any ugly creature that came close to him. He grinned as he destroyed demon after demon, finally getting a taste of the war he was itching for.

The Asgardians were the first line of defense along with Sango, Miroku and the demons. Here Thor was able to really see what they were all capable of.

The monk had a strange hole in his hand that acted as a black hole or wind tunnel that sucked in whatever he pointed it. But he was careful not to suck up these strange wasp-like creatures. Sango used her giant boomerang to take out small packs of demons, along with a sickle she kept on a chain that she would throw as her boomerang made its rounds.

Sesshoumaru was a class fighter, using a glowing whip he quickly sliced demons in half. When he grew tired of using his whip and claws to fight, he transformed into an enormous dog stepping on smaller demon and taking on larger ones with his maw. His retainer Jaken used his two-headed staff as a flame thrower, burning alive those who came close to him.

Despite his rudeness, Inuyasha was a very skilled fighter as well. He used his giant sword to take out a hundred demons at a time. At one point, a larger demon managed to scratch the half-demon, but he simply used his blood as a weapon by turning them into flying blades.

The most amusing was the little fox child. None of the Asgardians had really seen what he was capable of, but they quickly learned he was a master of illusions, capable of confusing his enemies until they were destroyed by someone else. He was a great distraction.

The Warrior's Three and Sif stuck to their weapons of choice, working together to take out as many of the creatures as possible. The All-Father used his Odinforce to summon lightning and other magic against them as well as using his magical spear Gungnir to vanquish anything that got too close to him and his horse.

His brother stood on the sidelines. Loki's weapon of choice were his throwing knives, and he used them mainly to aid Miroku in taking out the wasp like creatures that hindered the monk's black hole, as well as getting demons that got too close to any of their pack.

Kagome ran along the sidelines of the battle as well, notching arrows and sending them flying through the horde of demons. Her arrows lit up as they flew through the air, purifying everything that was too close to it.

Then, a malicious laughter came from the far end of the field. Everyone in the battle stopped what they were doing to face the man it came from. He was raised, elevated in the air by what appeared to be giant spider legs protruding from his back, smirking down on the battlefield. His red eyes danced with amusement at the warriors.

"What an interesting group you've managed to collect, Inuyasha," he said smirking at the half-demon. "Too bad they won't be able to help you."

Inuyasha growled in response. "Shut up you bastard! We're going to finish this once and for all."

Naraku grinned. "I have the jewel. It is already finished. There's only one other thing I desire. The priestess."

All eyes suddenly turned to Kagome as her eyes widened in fear. Her quiver was empty, but she continued to clutch her bow in her hands. Suddenly, a branch like tentacle shot out from Naraku going straight toward her.

"NO!" Thor shouted throwing Mjölnir toward the appendage tearing it in two.

But the villain frowned. "It matters not." He suddenly cleared his throat and shouted toward the remaining demons, "Anyone who brings me the girl alive will get to taste my power."

All at once the demons lunged toward Kagome. And she did the one thing she could think of: run. Thor and their teammates quickly ran after her, taking out any demons that got close. When one monster got too close, Loki teleported to the girl, grabbed her and teleported away. Thor watched jealously as they reappeared away from the demons with her clinging to his brother terrified.

While the pack was so worried about the demons getting Kagome, they made the mistake of taking their eyes off Naraku who managed to appear grinning evilly behind the two. He swiftly impaled Loki through the stomach with one of his branchy tentacles and grabbed the priestess. Thor's distressed eyes met with Kagome's frightened ones before the two suddenly disappeared into a field of miasma.

They all ran towards the cloud while the rest of the demons dispersed, no longer interested in the battle now that their leader had what he wanted. Thor was prepared to rush into the poisonous gas but was halted by the monk. "God or not, you guys will be affected by this."

He slumped his shoulders and gripped the handle of his hammer. Perhaps if he threw Mjölnir

into the miasma he could hit that bastard Naraku. But he could also hit Kagome in the process. Ultimately, he was powerless.

"So it has begun," a monotonous female voice sounded behind them. The group turned to see a woman eerily similar to Kagome. However, this woman had pin straight hair, brown eyes, and she did not radiate as much pure power. There was something strange about her.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha whispered her name affectionately. His eyes softened toward the new arrival, and Thor understood in an instant the past that transpired between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I'm surprised you let Naraku take my incarnate, since you so easily replaced me." Her eyes were cold and full of hate as she spoke.

"No one could ever replace you, Kikyou," Inuyasha said. He quickly went to her side and embraced the priestess look alike.

"Not anymore she won't." She smirked and pulled away from Inuyasha. "Naraku's grand plan is to trap the one person who had the ability to defeat him. If he is successful, Kagome shall be trapped in the Jewel of Four Souls for eternity."

Gasps erupted throughout the group and a growl escaped Thor's throat. "And do you work for this man?" Thor yelled, ready to smash the woman he just met with his hammer.

Her gaze shifted toward him and she stared at him emotionless. "Of course not. We merely had a similar goal. Get rid of the girl." She turned her attention back to Inuyasha and smiled. "Now I can have my life back."

"Forgive my interruption Lady Kikyou," Miroku interjected. "But if Lady Kagome remains trapped in the jewel, yet very much alive, you won't get the rest of your soul back."

Kikyou glared at the monk. "She is nowhere near as powerful as I am. She will no doubt succumb to the darkness as it forces itself upon her."

The All-Father stepped forward on his horse. "You underestimate her power. She will prevail."

Kikyou let out an amused laugh. "And what would an old fool like you know?"

Suddenly, a surge of pure energy erupted from the center of the miasma causing all of them to turn back towards the crowd. The demons instinctively retreated further away, making sure to save themselves from the burst of raw energy surging outward from the source. Even Inuyasha withdrew sporting Kikyou in his arms.

The purity pushed out the miasma, clearing their once clouded sight to reveal an illuminated Kagome hovering above the ground. A jewel hung around her neck swirling with dark and powerful energy. It was Naraku who was absorbed by the jewel and not the priestess. They all stared incredulously at her, even his father was amazed at what he saw.

As she started to descend to the ground, Thor ran as fast as he could to catch her. But as his fingertips went to meet her, the jewel emitted one final light, bright enough to blind everyone in the clearing. When everyone unshielded their eyes, Kagome was nowhere to be found.

"I can no longer sense her," Loki stated, looking around the clearing as if trying to find her.

"What if we tried the well?" Sango said distraught. "What if the jewel took her back home?"

Miroku nodded, and the entire group followed the two mortals to this well they spoke of. When they arrived, the Asgardians were confused as they gathered around an old dried up well. They all stood around the well peering into the bottom. Bones of slain demons adorned the bottom.

"Is she supposed to be down there?" Sif asked confused.

"This well acts as a portal to Lady Kagome's native land," Miroku said. "But only Inuyasha has been able to get through in the past."

Thor immediately jumped into the well, only to crush the bones he landed on under his feet. He growled in frustration and threw his hammer as hard as he could into the ground only to destroy more bones. "It's not working!" Using Mjölnir he flew back out of the reservoir.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled out, tears streaming down his little face. "I know you can hear me you jerk!"

"Oi," the half-demon stated walking out of the woods, Kikyou behind him. "What are you yelling for?"

"Kagome's gone! You have to see if she went home!" The little fox looked up at Inuyasha, pleading with his emerald eyes.

"Alright squirt," he responded with a fanged grin in Thor's direction, basking at the fact that he was the only one who could possibly see if the priestess was back home or not. He jumped into the well, but just like the others he landed firmly on the bottom. "What the..." he muttered out and attempted to jump in and out of the well three more times.

"The well appears to have sealed itself off," the powerless priestess said, a small smile on her face. "It is no longer a portal to that girl's world."

"Surely we could merely use the Bifrost to find her," Thor said towards his father. "Heimdall would be able to find her."

The All-Father sighed and met his son's eyes apologetically. "My son, that simply is not possible."

Even the Warriors Three glanced among each other confused. "But, the Bifrost can take us anywhere," Volstagg said. "We've been to almost every realm."

"But unless your portal can travel through time, you won't be able to reach her," Miroku said, the rings on his staff jingling in the wind that blew through the field. His words were met with silence and incredulous looks. "I'm not sure how far, but Lady Kagome is from the future."

"No wonder she dressed and acted different from the rest of us," Sif muttered, awed at the fact she had interacted with someone from the future.

"It also explains why she was so intelligent," Loki said adding his input. "I had never known mortals to be so educated."

Thor had remained silent as the rest of the group talked amongst one another. The one woman he had ever grown to develop feelings for was physically unattainable now. There was nothing he could do but simply wait to see her again. But for how long? Years? Decades? Centuries? At this point in time she wasn't even born yet.

But he had been with her in the most intimate of ways. When he closed his eyes he could still hear her laugh, feel her soft lips against his own, see the immense power she had emitted the moment he laid eyes on her. He had fallen in love with a girl that didn't exist. But how long would he remember her?

They had arranged what she called 'a date'...

"I wish to go home," Thor said quietly, his eyes fixated on the ground. "Our time here has come to an end now that the war is over, has it not?"

Odin agreed and the Asgardians all huddled close to him as he called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost to bring them back home. The mortals and demons bid them all goodbye, thanking them for their assistance. Her companions were just as solemn as he was but awed at the sight of the bridge Heimdall sent for them.

When they arrived back to Asgard, Thor immediately went to his room. His mother, Frigga, continuously checked in on him, worried about his behavior. She was shocked when her husband explained that her son's strange behavior was over a mortal girl. Frigga left her son alone, to mourn the 'loss' of his love.

After sulking for two weeks, his warrior friends managed to drag him out of his room and to the realm of Muspelheim to vanquish fire giants and demons in an attempt to get him in a better mood. Besides, slaughtering evil always made Thor feel better in the past.

"There will be other women, my friend," Fandral said slapping his friend on the back. And while Thor agreed out loud with his friend, internally he knew there would be none other as special as the priestess.

At first he would ask Heimdall once a year if he saw her yet, but the gatekeeper always shook his head no. As the years went on he could no longer hear her laugh in his head or remember the way she felt beneath him. Kagome's appearance faded from his memory as his hopes in finding her diminished as well.

Then came the incident with Loki and the frost giants. His confidence had indeed got him in trouble. Thor hadn't paid any attention to his brother when they returned from Midgard after the demon war, so he had failed to notice Loki's intricate plot to get rid of the All-Father and ascend the throne. The only good thing to happen from Thor's temporary banishment to Midgard was meeting Jane Foster. He was attracted to her for all the same reasons he had loved the priestess five hundred years ago: courage, determination, knowledge, and stubbornness.

It was too early to call his feelings for Miss Foster love.

But now Midgard lived in a time without demons and other magical forces that could take Jane away from him. He was committed to making sure she was safe, especially now that his brother was resolute in making Earth his own kingdom. So he started to work with the interesting group known as The Avengers under the direction of Nick Fury. However, while they were all busy arguing amongst one another, their battleship in the sky was attacked by the compromised Clint Barton.

During the skirmish, Natasha was able to bring Clint back by hitting him hard on the head. Bruce unleashed the Hulk in a fit of rage and went spiraling to the ground with a fighter jet he was destroying for daring to shoot at him. Loki managed to escape during the commotion, almost taking the life of Agent Phil Coulson with him.

Now they were all discussing where Loki could be heading. Tony was standing by the table thinking out loud. "He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right, I caught his act at Stuttengard," Steve Rogers added in. Thor was told about how his brother told the mortals to kneel before him, stating it was their 'natural state'.

Tony shook his head. "That was just a preview, _this_ will be opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered..." The billionaire paused in thought as if realization struck him. "Son of a bitch!"

Thor watched confused as his teammates eyes danced with amusement when they caught on to what Tony had figured out. He glanced around hoping that someone would enlighten him. Fury caught his eye and the director sighed. "Looks like we're headed to Stark Tower."

They all filed into a hanger as fast as possible, quickly suiting up. The anticipation was eating away at all of them and for a majority of the ride they sat in silence. Clint still struggled with what happened between him and Loki, and was eager exact his revenge for being temporarily brainwashed.

"While apprehending Loki is our top priority," Fury's voice started, booming authoritatively through the hanger. "We also want to make sure we get back any of the people under his influence, namely Erik Selvig."

"There's someone else," Barton muttered. He closed his eyes as if straining to remember something. "A woman."

"A _mortal_ woman?" Fury asked, highly intrigued. "The only female I know he has encountered is Jane Foster, and she is safe under S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance."

"She came willingly... at first," Clint said. "They appeared to know each other. But she didn't approve of what he was trying to do. When she tried to leave, he captured her."

"Maybe she is some fan girl that saw the stunt in Germany," Tony said crossing his arms. "When she realized she was in over her head she tried to bail."

"But wouldn't he just kill her instead of capturing her?" Natasha said trying to analyze everything that she knew about the situation. "Loki wouldn't spare a mortal a second glance, let alone a random female one."

"But she's not random remember?" Clint sat back, leaning against the cool metal walls. He shifted his gaze towards Thor. "He was quite determined to keep her for himself. Did Loki know any other mortal girls?"

Thor furrowed his brow trying to think. "We weren't really sure what happened to Loki after we destroyed the Bifrost bridge. We thought he perished. What happened between then and now remains a mystery to all of Asgard." Even Heimdall had been unable to locate him.

"Well he made it pretty clear in New Mexico that he wasn't a fan of mortals a year ago," Fury held his hands behind his back and started pacing the floor. "So I doubt anything happened between then and now."

"But we hadn't been to Midgard in centuries since then. Any mortal we met would have perished..." Thor paused in speaking as memories came flooding back to him from their grand war with the demons in Japan. He quickly stood up, and all eyes looked at him questioningly. But he only met one pair as he directed his next question to Hawkeye. "Tell me, what was her appearance?"

"Well," Clint ran his hand through his hair while he tried to remember what the mystery girl looked like. "She was Asian, probably Japanese, in her early twenties... but she had these stunning blue eyes..."

Thor's eyes widened, as he suddenly was able to remember the girl he had pined away for over a century before giving up. "Kagome..." he mumbled out. A wave of emotions hit him: happiness, disbelief, excitement...

And then he got angry.

"What did he do to her?" The god yelled out, taking everyone by surprise.

"He was trying to take her over, like he did to me," Clint said. "But it wasn't working. She seemed immune to his dark magic. However, he seemed pretty confident that it would eventually overtake her."

"Wait a minute," Fury said stepping in between Thor and Barton. "Who is this girl?"

"Kagome was... is a very powerful priestess. We met many centuries ago."

"You met a _mortal_ girl centuries ago?" Stark said sardonically. "I know we've experienced some impossible things this past week, but this one I'm not buying. No offense Cap." He glanced at the Avengers leader, the super soldier frozen in time.

"She wasn't born in that century. Her companions said she was a time traveler from the future," Thor answered. "She disappeared after defeating their foe. The portal sealed and we were no longer able to reach her."

"You mean this time-travelling girl managed to slip through S.H.I.E.L.D. and the super spy's fingers? AND she has captured Loki's interests?" Tony looked amused toward Nick Fury. "Now I want to meet her."

"Well, we'll all get to meet her if we can bring down Loki." Fury said opening the hanger by the city. "I don't know how she slipped through our fingers, but now that we know about her, she'll have a lot of explaining to do."

Thor immediately gripped Fury by the front of his cloak, glaring into the man's eye. "You will not harm her." If this really was Kagome, there was no way he was going to let her get away from him again.

"I'll just have some questions for her," Fury seethed out. "Now put me down and go kick your brother's ass."

Putting the director down, he walked to the entrance of the hanger joined by the Captain, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Iron Man. Thor was confident that the Hulk would surely join them and wasn't disappointed to see Bruce waiting for them on the ground.

Stark went ahead of the others to his tower in an attempt to threaten Loki. But minutes later when he was thrown out of the window, his suit chasing after him, the team knew the demigod wasn't going to back down. Then, a terrifying beam of light shot off the roof of Stark tower straight into the sky. But Thor could feel the power of the Tesseract at work, and was not surprised when a portal opened revealing an army of aliens he did not recognize.

While the Captain and Natasha took to the streets and Hawkeye hitched a ride to the top of a building from Stark to shoot from the skies, Thor used Mjölnir to get to the top of a nearby building featuring a metal needle, and used his powers to lightning strike a slew of the creatures. No matter how often he threw lightning at the groups of aliens, they continued to race through the portal and into Midgard.

"Dammit," he muttered, feeling slightly exhausted from channeling so much electricity. Glancing up toward Stark tower, he noticed Loki on the rooftop beaming down at the city adorned with his horned helmet.

Winding up Mjölnir, he flew up to Stark tower clocking his brother in the face. Loki glared up at his brother as Thor yelled, "You can still stop this, brother. Stop this madness!"

Then, a familiar face he used to dream of walked forward and stood beside his brother: Kagome. She wore a green and black outfit similar to the one Loki donned. Her hair fell loose to the wind, her bangs pushed back with a green headband. She gripped her bow in her hands and stared emotionlessly at him. When she made eye contact with him, her eyes weren't the sapphire ones he remembered but the electric blue that Hawkeye's once were when he was under Loki's control.

"What did you do to her?" He said incredulously, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Isn't she marvelous?" He smirked as he walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "I found her the first day I had the Tesseract. She came willingly to our headquarters when I told her you would be there. Then I showed her how you simply forgot about her."

Guilt fell heavily upon Thor as he looked at the woman he loved so much. Seeing her in front of him brought all the emotions he felt for her centuries ago back to him. "Why did you drag her into this? She did nothing!"

"Oh but she did everything!" Loki's smirk widened to a grin and his eyes danced with excitement. "All of this was her idea! She is the one that said I could create my own destiny. She was confident in my abilities, knew that I was destined for more than the shadows you Asgardians kept me in. And she will rule by my side as queen of this planet!"

"She would have never approved of this," he said firmly. Kagome was a priestess. She believed in purity and happiness. Not war. "She would never want to rule over anyone!"

"No... she didn't," Loki responded dryly. "And I was unable to simply take her over. But then I obtained this," he said indicating her headband. "It feeds a constant stream of darkness into her, and eventually it overwhelmed her powers, preventing her from merely purifying it out of her."

Thor burned with anger as he raised Mjölnir and swung to strike, but was swiftly knocked back by a kick from Kagome. Instead of glowing her usual white color, her powers flared black as night. She posed ready to strike again. "Kagome..." he said her name softly, hoping that somehow she could hear him and remember.

"Did I forget to mention she lives to serve me now?" Loki asked feigning innocence. "Must have slipped my mind."

Without another word, Kagome notched an arrow towards the demigod and sent it flying toward him. He quickly rolled to the side and looked up in time to see her aiming another one at him. But before she could release it, Natasha Romanoff released herself from a Chitauri aircraft she had hitched a ride on, landing on the priestess. She looked toward Thor, "This the girl Loki liked enough not to kill?"

Ignoring the assassin's question Thor quickly yelled, "Take off her green headband!"

Not sparing a second, Natasha yanked off the hair piece feeding the darkness into the priestess. Loki growled in protest and aimed to strike the Black Widow, but the Hulk came flying across the rooftop, ramming into the god of mischief and sending them both flying into Stark's living room. Loki quickly jumped up, glaring at the green giant. "Enough! All of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by-"

But the self-righteous god was interrupted by the Hulk grabbing him by the leg and flailing him repeatedly into the concrete ground until Loki was unable to move. "Puny god..." Hulk proclaimed satisfied.

Thor watched the scene amusingly, before turning his gaze towards the two women on the roof. Kagome lay unconscious on the rooftop as Natasha moved with Loki's spear toward the Tesseract. Romanoff quickly turned around to face Thor as she muttered into the earpiece. "Stark says there's a nuke headed this way. I can't close the portal until he sends it into space, or else this whole city is going to disintegrate. But they need your help on the streets."

He nodded before sparing the priestess one last glance. Her body slightly glowed as it pushed whatever dark magic Loki had forced into it out for good. Sighing he joined his fellow Avengers on the ground as they continued to pummel the Chitauri army. But for every one they killed, three more stood ready to attack. A line of Chitauri faced the heroes and let out a unified screech while Leviathans rounded the corners and made their way toward them. It wouldn't be long before they were completely surrounded.

"Hurry it up Stark..." Steve yelled exhausted, positive the billionaire could hear him.

Suddenly an arrow engulfed in light soared from behind the Avengers completely disintegrating a line of Chitauri as it flew through the crowd. But the power that the arrow radiated... Thor knew that power. It radiated with the purity of a blessed one. The group turned around to see priestess notching another arrow.

"Kagome," Thor whispered her name.

He was pleased when his eyes met hers, and they were the sapphire pools he used to dream of centuries ago. She threw him a wink and sent another arrow flying toward the alien army, leaving another slew of the creatures in a pile of ashes. She smirked when the rest of the Chitauri turned tail and started running away from the Avengers. Kagome's eyes danced with life and excitement as she said, "And here I was starting to think the modern world was boring."

"You have no idea," Hawkeye mumbled. Being one of the top operatives for S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor had no doubt the archer had seen his own fair share of hecticness.

Then Tony unexpectedly flew above their heads, a large missile on his shoulders as he carried it directly toward Stark tower. They all watched in awe as he put as much power into the thrusters of his suit as possible and transported it through the portal and into space. Cheering for joy, they waited in anticipation for the iron hero to come back down.

But it never happened.

"He _is_ supposed to come back down right?" Kagome asked, uncertain as to what the overall plan was in the first place. No one answered her question as their eyes remained glued to the swirling space above them. But no one came back through.

Finally Steve uttered the heartbreaking command, "Close it."

On top of the tower, Natasha removed the Tesseract using Loki's spear, and the portal slowly started to shrink. As it came to a close, they were ecstatic to see Tony fall through at the last minute and come plummeting to the Earth. "He's not slowing down," Thor said as he started to wind up Mjölnir to fly up and catch the mortal.

But the Hulk beat him to it and quickly snatched Iron Man out of the air and brought him down to the streets where the rest of the team waited for them. Gently laying him down, Banner let out a horrific scream in the billionaire's face, which instantly made him jump up. "Please tell me nobody kissed me," he said sarcastically, until his eyes landed on the one member he didn't recognize. "Unless it was her. She can kiss me." Kagome rolled her eyes and kicked the arm Tony used to prop himself up, sending the genius back to the ground.

Before the team could celebrate, they had to apprehend Loki. Luckily for them, he was still motionless in the crater that Bruce left him in earlier. When the god finally got up, he was face to face with each team member of the Avengers as well as a pissed of priestess. "If it's all the same to you," Loki said focusing his attention back to Tony, "I'll have that drink now."

The team had other things in mind, including not only cuffing the god with specialty cuffs but placing a humiliating muzzle over the silver-tongued man's mouth. Kagome frowned, "Is that really necessary?" She asked following the team as they all finally made it back to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s floating headquarters.

"Asks the girl who was under the god's control for a few days," Natasha said mockingly.

Kagome glared at her fellow archer. Introductions had already been made on the jet to the main base, but she never once said anything to Thor. He had been itching to speak with her since the war was over, pleased that at the end of this one she didn't disappear into thin air.

Hesitantly he reached out and grabbed the priestess's hand, holding her back from the rest of the group as they entered the main room to see Fury. The doors automatically shut, leaving the duo in the hallway alone. Her bangs hid her face, and she refused to meet his gaze. "Kagome," he whispered her name causing her to stiffen in his grasp.

"Please don't say my name," she whispered back pleadingly.

"I told you I would never forget your name," he said with a soft grin, attempting to lighten the mood.

"You just forgot to find me," She returned with a sad smile. Before Thor could protest she shook her head and continued, "I'm not mad. It had been five hundred years for you. I was just... ecstatic when Loki found me and told me you were waiting for me. But instead he was eager to show me photos of you and that other woman kissing." She paused to wipe away a couple tears that happened to escape her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he said back sincerely. "I thought I had missed you when I didn't see you after the first century."

"I understand. I'm just a bit heartbroken is all. It's only been a month for me. But I'm happy as long as you're happy," she finished and tried to pull away from him.

Thor frowned. Seeing Kagome upset did not make him happy. And he hated to admit it, but the overwhelming amount of desire that overtakes him every time he looks at her, greatly outweighed the feelings he ever held for Jane Foster. He quickly pulled her into a hug taking her by surprise, but nonetheless, she wrapped her arms around him. When he pulled away from her, he looked into her eyes, pleased to once again be lost in her beautiful blue eyes. Leaning down, he brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"You make me happy," he responded, causing a blush to stain her cheeks.

And this time, he was going to make sure never to let her out of his sight or reach again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AN: You wanted long! So I gave you a long chapter (28 pages)! Sorry it took so long to put out!**

**Let me know what you think, and you can vote on my profile page on who you want to see in the next one-shot. Right now Tony Stark is in the lead followed closely behind by Fred and George Weasley! **

**Don't forget I'm open to other suggestions! Please leave a comment! I always love reading them!**


	10. Tony Stark

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love them so much! And as you voted, the winner was Tony Stark! **

**Pairing: Kagome/Tony Stark**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from Rumiko Takahashi's **_**Inuyasha**_** or Marvel's **_**Iron Man**_** series, or **_**The Avengers**_**. There is also a little bit of stuff about **_**Nova Corps**_** in here, based on a theory I read once.**

**WARNING: Spoilers are in this chapter for Iron Man 3 if you haven't seen it.**

Play date

Extremis had been the final straw.

Virginia "Pepper" Potts was fed up with the super hero/super villain lifestyle. After being worried about the Chitauri attack and Tony's obsession with his suits, she was already on edge. But being apart of Aldrich Killian's experiment, his plot in getting rid of Iron Man and once for and all, and finally his plan to dismantle the United States government, Pepper was done.

She wanted nothing to do with Iron Man, nothing to do with saving the country from imminent peril, and finally, nothing to do with Tony Stark. Aside from continuing to run Stark Industries of course. After everything she had experienced in the past year, Pepper was ready to lead the life of a normal business woman.

However, this sent Tony back down the path Pepper had taken him off of. His nights were full of drinking and women while his days were filled with building and enhancing Iron Man suits. At the rate he was going, it would only be another week before the armada that was destroyed battling Killian was completely rebuilt.

The only good thing he had accomplished since the whole ordeal, was building up enough courage to finally remove the shrapnel that had once threatened his life. With the shrapnel no longer heading toward his heart, Tony no longer required the use of the arc reactor chest piece that he had developed.

"I can't believe you threw it into the ocean," Harley glumly said while sitting back dejected on the couch of his recently decked out garage. He brushed the light brown hair out of his eyes before returning his gaze to the man he had come to idolize. "I could have dissected it and tried to rebuild one myself."

Tony scoffed at the ten year old boy. "You can't even fix the robotic arm I sent you," he stated indicating the Dummy duplicate he had built for the boy. "What makes you think you could rebuild a miniature arc reactor?"

"Doesn't mean I can't try..." the little boy grumbled while crossing his arms.

Tony put down his screwdriver and brought his hand to the bridge of his nose. He could feel a migraine coming on fast. "Remind me again why I came all the way out here to hang out with you?"

"Because you love me?" Harley looked up at him with big innocent eyes. The same ones the boy had tried to guilt trip him with only a few months ago after the Mandarin ordeal.

"There is definitely no love between us. I am not here to be your new daddy." Tony sat back on the couch with Harley, looking at him expectantly for a better answer.

Sighing the boy mumbled, "Because I said I'd make you more sandwiches if you came and helped me..."

"And yet, I see no sandwiches... So chop chop," he stated while clapping his hands twice. Grumbling, Harley made his way toward the garage door and into his house to make the simple snacks.

Tony hated to admit it, but with Pepper gone, Harley and his Iron Man suits were the closest thing he had to family. Harley reminded him of himself when he was younger with his passion for learning and building things on his own. But while Tony was stubborn, the boy wouldn't hesitate to ask for help once he couldn't figure something out. Maybe Harley really was something like the son he had never had. If Pepper hadn't left, he probably would have asked her to marry him and start a family together.

But that chance was gone now.

And with the reputation he had as Tony Stark and Iron Man, there was no way he would be able to find love now. After putting Pepper's life on the line, he didn't really deserve a second chance at all. He would probably end up killing the next woman he tried to get romantically involved with for sure.

The loud 'clanking' noise of the colorful, plastic plate hitting the table brought Tony out of his state of thinking. Two tuna sandwiches lay cut in half before him. "Are you okay?" Harley's concerned voice said standing above him, eyeing him worriedly. "You're not having another panic attack, are you?"

Tony sent the kid a weak smile. "No, I'm not. Just thinking." He picked up one of the halves and took a big bite out of it. The two sat in silence save for the sound of Tony's chewing.

Suddenly the garage door burst open to reveal another young boy grinning excitedly from ear to ear. He had shaggy auburn hair and bright green eyes that rapidly took in everything in the garage. His excitement fell, however, when they landed on Tony Stark.

"Hey Harley," the other boy said walking over to them. "Who's the old guy? I thought we were hanging out today."

"Old guy?" Tony interjected offended. How on Earth does this kid not know who he is? "I'll have you know I'm not even halfway to one hundred, you little brat."

The unknown kid rolled his eyes prompting Harley to nudge him in the side. "This is Tony, the genius behind the Iron Man armor," Harley explained.

"Oh you mean the billionaire that pimped your garage," the boy responded with a smirk. "I was wondering what he looked like."

Tony let out a snort as he bit into his sandwich. "Yeah, because there's no such thing as the Internet or anything..." he retorted sarcastically while chewing obnoxiously loud.

"Calm down you two," Harley said stepping between the two. "Tony, this is my best friend Shippou Higurashi."

"And here I thought I was your only friend," Tony replied, earning him a playful punch from Harley. "Shippou? Which hippie concert were your parents at when they settled on that creative piece you call your name? You don't look very Japanese to me."

The boy let out a growl, causing Tony to quirk a brow. Most kids don't growl... right? He didn't have any children himself, but he was pretty sure they don't growl, unless they are imitating animals or something.

"Hey Ship," a feminine voice called from the doorway, "What did I tell you about barging into people's houses?"

When he looked up to see who mothered the child of the rude little boy that burst into the garage unannounced, he was surprised to see a young woman in her mid twenties. To say she was pretty would be an understatement. Her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail, cascading in soft waves down her back and leaving a perfect view of her face. And what a beautiful face she had. Her skin was fair, her eyes a brilliant blue, and her lips luscious.

"Sorry mom," Shippou mumbled while rolling his eyes.

But this comment brought Tony out of his trance. Mother? Surely this girl had to be an older sister or an aunt. She looked too young to be the mother of a middle school student. And she certainly didn't look anything like the auburn haired, green-eyed boy that stood before him.

"Harley," the new woman started while smiling towards Tony, "You didn't tell me you were going to have a guest over."

Tony immediately stood up. "It was a last minute arrival on my part. Tony Stark." He introduced himself while extending a hand to her.

"Kagome Higurashi." She responded by offering her own hand to to meet his gesture, however, instead of merely shaking it, he brought her small hand towards his face and placed a kiss on the backside of it. Her cheeks reddened to a soft blush at his actions. "You must be the gracious benefactor Harley speaks so highly of. Copper Man, was it?"

"Iron Man, actually." He responded releasing her hand. Now he was slightly annoyed that this beautiful woman had no knowledge of him. He was certain that the entire Avengers team was well known throughout the country. "Now tell me, because I'm very interested, how Shippou is your child. Because genetically, he looks nothing like you."

Kagome quirked a brow at him. "That's a little personal, don't you think Mr. Stark?" Her voice was full of annoyance. Harley glanced between the two nervously.

"Please, call me Tony. And I am merely curious. It's the scientist in me," he stated, amused at how easily she was getting upset with him. The woman started to open her mouth to no doubt produce a witty comeback, but her 'son' stopped her.

"It's okay mom," Shippou said smiling softly at her. His gaze hardened when he turned toward Tony. "If you must know, Tin Man, my real mom died not long after I was born, so I never got to know her. My father was murdered in front of my eyes leaving me alone when I was seven. Kagome here helped bring the murderers to justice and was kind enough to adopt me when she was a teenager."

"How noble of you," the billionaire responded in a soft voice. He didn't let it show, but Tony regretted his inquiry now. If he knew it was going to be such a painful story he wouldn't have touched the topic. At least Harley still had his real mom.

"Yes, well, now that the scientist in you is hopefully satisfied," Kagome snarkily replied. "How about I whip us up a real lunch besides whatever it is Tony was eating?"

"Tuna sandwiches," Shippou said wrinkling his nose offensively, earning a laugh from Harley. "With mayonnaise."

Kagome let out a soft giggle as she walked out of the garage towards the main house. Tony hurriedly followed after her, eager to leave the two boys to do... well... whatever it is two middle school boys do. How the hell would he know. When he was their age he was finishing up high school, heading toward MIT's undergraduate electrical engineering program at 15. Hanging out with friends wasn't on top of his to do list.

She had let herself into the kitchen and was bent over examining the contents of the refrigerator. It wasn't until it was the focus of his attention that he realized just how tight her black jeans are. And he certainly didn't see any panty lines showing on that round ass of hers. His imagination naturally ran wild as she moved things around in the fridge before pulling out a package of ground beef.

'Oh, I bet she likes meat...' He thought to himself as his eyes were shining with excitement.

"You're staring, Mr. Stark," she said as she pulled out a jar of sauce from the cupboard. She hadn't even turned around, but continued to gather other supplies required to make her meal. When she produced a couple boxes of spaghetti, he assumed Italian was on the menu.

"Tony," he corrected. "And I always find myself staring at something that intrigues me."

"Something?" A hint of annoyance echoed in her voice, as though offended at the very hint of being an object. "I am merely Kagome. Nothing intriguing about me I can assure you. You, on the other hand, have your entire life posted around every form of media known to mankind."

"Most teenagers don't adopt seven year olds. Generally most teenagers are off getting drunk, partying, or being good little students to make mommy and daddy proud," he countered.

"Well, I wasn't most teenagers." Her voice was confident as she started to brown the meat after putting the water on to boil. "And Shippou wasn't just any seven year old. But we don't need the limelight to feel loved."

Ouch. Tony took that one a bit personal. "You keep bringing up the fact that I have this spotlight shined on me. Most superheroes do though, whether they want it or not."

"That's not true," she mumbled as she put dry noodles into the boiling water. He waited for her to elaborate as she finished the meat and started heating the sauce. But her explanation never came. So instead he turned around and went back into the garage where the two young boys were playing video games.

"Mom making spaghetti?" Shippou inquired without even greeting the billionaire. "Because it smells like spaghetti."

Harley playfully pushed his companion over. "The kitchen is in the house! You can't possibly smell what she's making."

"Don't doubt my awesome nose," Shippou responded boastfully. "Go ahead, old man, tell Harley what mom's making!"

Tony frowned. If this little punk called him old man one more time, he wouldn't hesitate to summon his Iron Man suit and bop the little brat. Hell, he probably wouldn't even need the suit to do it… "Yeah, she's making spaghetti." Shippou grinned triumphantly while Harley looked between the two of them in disbelief.

"Who's ready for some real food?" Kagome called from the doorway. The boys immediately jumped up and sat at the table by the couch. She carried a tray with four big bowls of the Italian dish. After placing a bowl in front of each child she handed one to Tony. "I hope you like this more than that tuna of yours."

He thanked her for the food and they all sat around the small table in the garage. Tony mainly listened in on Kagome and the boy's bantering, only offering his input when he felt it was necessary. Which in his book, was all the time.

As they finished their meal, Tony noticed her suddenly stiffen and stare out the window for a moment. But it only lasted a brief second, before she stood up and started clearing plates. "Hey Ship, I think I may have some pocky in the car. Do you want to go check?"

The boy merely nodded and bolted for the door while she took all the empty dishes to the kitchen to wash. What Tony thought would only take a minute or so, took almost twenty. He kept alternating his impatient stares from the garage door, to the door leading to the house, waiting on one of them to open back up. Harley didn't seem to be paying any attention to the time lapse since he picked his video game controller back up as soon as lunch was over.

In the end, Tony's agitation got the best of him, and he found himself more interested in finding out how hard it was to locate candy sticks in a car. If the brat's nose was so good he should have been able to find it in two seconds. Right as he stood up from the couch, an explosion sounded from outside. Out of reflex, he immediately summoned his Iron Man suit and was ready to fight whatever might be outside.

To be honest, he was excited. Tony hadn't done anything since Aldrich Killian except for rebuild Iron Man suits again and sulk over Pepper. He needed the action. He needed the thrill. Above all else, he really just needed a distraction. So with his heart racing and feet moving as fast as possible, he raced toward the door, Harley not far behind him.

Their eyes met smoke, and lots of it. Instinctively, Harley started trying to clear it away by waving his hand side to side in front of his face. But with his enhanced mask, he was able to see through all the obstructive smoke and lock on to two figures next to a smoldering car. One was clearly the kid, while the other was a small petite form holding on to him protectively. It had to be Kagome. "Stay here kid," he called out to Harley, who nodded and stepped as far away from the toxic air as possible without being out of losing sight of the action.

Tony acted fast. He ran in, quickly grabbed the two figures and quickly jetted straight into the air with the boosters in the boots of his suit. Landing closer to the road, he put the two down softly. Kagome violently coughed as she expelled the toxic smoke from her lungs, while Shippou remained silent, seemingly unaffected.

"Sorry mom," the auburn haired boy muttered. He looked at her with big, worried eyes as she stood up.

"You did this?" Harley and Tony both exclaimed.

"Of course not," Kagome immediately responded defensively. Her motherly instincts took over as she stood protectively in front of Shippou. "How could you even think that a ten year old managed to blow up a car?"

Harley apologized for his quick accusation while Tony remained silent. He wasn't about to apologize to this sneaky kid. He didn't know how the car managed to blow up, but neither were offering an explanation. And there was something about them that he didn't quite trust.

She quickly pulled out a cell phone, dialed a number and put the device against her head. Without much detail she quickly said that her car was ruined and that she wouldn't be able to get home on her own. She groaned when the other person hung up on her.

"Was Sesshy mad?" Shippou asked without hesitation.

Sighing she offered a weak smile. "Is he ever happy?" When she got a grin from her son in response, she turned her attention to Harley. "I'm afraid we'll have to cut this play date short kiddo. Looks like I'm going to have to go find a new car."

Harley didn't say anything as they turned away and walked down the street. Sullenly, the boy walked into his own house expecting his super hero companion to follow. However, Tony had other plans in mind. Quickly removing his armor, he kept his distance from the pair but followed closely behind them. He watched as they stopped at a random street corner and chatted with one another before a sleek black car pulled up beside them. He was surprised when they got in the back seat and drove off.

He furrowed his brow, contemplating whether or not to continue trailing after them. He wasn't sure what it was about them, but he couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. Maybe it was a super hero's intuition, but he was certain that they required some looking into. It also wouldn't hurt to look up Kagome's phone number while he was at it. After all, he was determined to find out how that car blew up one way or another.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Of course the first thing he did was try to look her up on any basic search engines or social media sites, hoping that there would be some public information available for him. But he held no such luck in that field. His next course of action involved hacking into the S.H.I.E.L.D. databases, since they had files on everyone. He started with the civilian files, looking searching both her name and her "son's" name. When that didn't turn up anything, he delved into the restricted files.

Nothing.

"Mr. Stark," a voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Director Nick Fury's face appeared in a video chat panel in front of him along with the restricted files he was looking through. "To what do I owe the honors of your bypassing my firewalls and security measures this time?"

"Good to see you too, Patchy," Tony responded sarcastically. Fury did not appreciate the newly acquired nickname and the wrinkles on his forehead deepened along with the scowl he wore. "Calm down, I'm not digging into any more of your little secrets or projects."

"Your sifting through my classified documents says otherwise." Fury's tone indicated that he wasn't ready to play today. "If this is about Agent Coulson…"

"I already know about Agent Coulson," Stark snapped back snarkily. "You'd have to be an idiot not to realize what was going on. I am upset that I didn't get a postcard from Tahiti though."

"Then what _are_ you doing?"

Tony turned away from the giant touch-screen monitor. His frustration was clearly visible and he didn't want the hairless head honcho to see him. "Just trying to do a little research on some interesting individuals I met recently. Strangely enough, it seems they don't exist."

"Everyone exists. I'm surprised the 'Great Tony Stark' didn't manage to find anything yet." He heard Fury smirked triumphantly, feeling victorious over the fact that the genius billionaire had been unable to find what he was looking for. "And who might your elusive friends be?"

"A young woman by the name of Kagome Higurashi, and her son Shippou. They were over at Harley's place." Tony turned around to face the Avengers recruiter, only to find that the man had disconnected. He furrowed his brow in annoyance. Clearly the old man knew something that the S.H.I.E.L.D. files weren't revealing. And you could bet your ass that he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Making his way out on to the porch of his newly built home, he gracefully stepped on to the launch pad that quickly applied his Iron Man suit to his body. "Jarvis, map the quickest course to wherever the hell S.H.I.E.L.D. is hiding out now."

"Right away sir." The artificial intelligence responded as the suit switched to autopilot. Tony took a deep breath before launching himself into the air with the thruster jets in his boots. He relaxed, letting the suit do all the work. He hated to admit it, but he felt more comfortable and at home in his suit then he did without it. Sure if you take away the suite he was a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist. Everything he told Steve Rogers that day on the helicarrier was absolutely true. But it didn't change the fact that he felt exposed without it.

And without Pepper, all he had was Iron Man.

"Sir, we'll arrive in less than a minute." Jarvis informed him, interrupting his thoughts completely.

"Perfect," he mumbled to himself. When the flying aircraft came into view, he put a little more power in the thrusters to speed up, even if to cut his arrival time by a few seconds. He decided to avoid any main entrances, and went in through the side next to the side engines. The same ones he and Steve once had to repair less than a year ago. He dissembled his suit as he walked through the entrance to the size of a briefcase. Taking it by the handle, he walked through the door and into the empty hallway. Fury's voice could be heard booming from down the corridor, so he hurriedly made his way in its direction.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing. But you are supposed to leave things to S.H.I.E.L.D. Not interfere on your own behalf." The old man sounded pissed off as usual, but this time it wasn't at any of the Avengers… or any one of his staff based on the sound of things.

"Seeing as I pay for what your organization does, I don't need your permission to do anything." A stoic voice called from within the room, not seeming to care one bit at what Fury had to say. Tony knew that the organization was funded by a group of mysterious, elite investors, but he had never been able to pinpoint just who they are. "Besides, I think my people are better suited for this taste of abnormal than yours."

"_My people_ saved Earth from an alien invasion. I didn't see _your_ people doing a damn thing when a rogue god threw a tantrum and tried to take over. I thought Kagome had dealt with gods in the past."

Tony perked up at the mention of Kagome's name. He knew that something was off about those two. But to be honest, he really thought something was strange about the brat, not the woman. However, since they seemed to be involved with Harley, either way he needed to put his foot down. Because he'd be damned if anything happened to the kid. And anyone that has experience with gods can't be good news.

Slamming the door open, Tony was prepared to see two people waiting behind the door. What he did find, was Fury standing in the center of a room with high walls. While the bottom halves of the walls were normal, the top half consisted of multiple rectangular plasma screens all around the room. On the center panel directly across from the door, a panel displayed the silhouette of a broad shouldered figure with long hair.

"Stark, what the hell are you doing on my aircraft?" Fury yelled at him without moving. His one eye glared furiously toward the sudden intruder.

"I want answers," Tony responded demandingly. "I don't want Harley involved with anything in regards to this organization. He already had to deal with Extremis and almost being killed. Who are these two agents you have pretending to be his friend? And who is this anonymous benefactor?"

No one said a word. Tony glared toward the screen, waiting to hear the stoic voice from earlier simply tell him to fuck off. Besides, he needed an excuse to blow something up. Instead, the mysterious man replied, "Very well then, I believe introductions are in order."

Fury remained silent as color flooded the screen before them. There sat a man that looked similar in age to himself but looked anything but human. He had long silver hair, that disappeared behind the desk he sat behind. Tony was positive that it probably reached the floor. His facial features were sharp, but his eyes were the strangest, being almost golden in color. A blue crescent moon adorned the center of his forehead framed by his long bangs, and two red stripes rested on each cheek.

Tony finally broke the silence after absorbing this guy's features. "Look, I don't care about what weird anime crap you're into. I've got some pretty interesting fetishes of my own…"

"Stark!" Fury barked at him. "This is Sesshoumaru Taisho, CEO of Taisho Technological Innovations. He is one of our biggest donors to S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as the head of Earth's demon sector."

Tony stared at the pair in disbelief, trying to grasp what just came out of the director's mouth. "Excuse me, did you say demon?"

"That is correct," Sesshoumaru responded nonchalantly. "I work with making sure demons remain integrated throughout society without drawing unnecessary attention to themselves."

"And this Kagome woman," Tony casually brought up. "Is she a demon?"

"Hardly," Sesshoumaru flatly remarked.

"Just the opposite really." Fury elaborated. "She is a priestess and acts as a liaison between demons and humans. She also acts as a last resort, purifying any unruly demons."

"So then tell me," Tony crossed his arms. "What is hot, demon purifying woman and her adopted son doing with Harley?" He didn't care how attractive or how badass this woman was, he wasn't going to let anything happen to the kid.

"That's what I would like to know," Fury added in turning back toward the display monitor. Both men stared expectantly at the demons, waiting for an answer.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru started, with a slight growl in his voice. "However, this information comes at a price. Iron Man's cooperation." Tony did a quick nod to acknowledge the request. "We've gathered word that some demons may have been hired in an attempt to take the boy and his mother's life."

"But who would want them dead?" Tony questioned. "These two never did anything wrong except for get involved with Killian's Extremis project."

"The boy's father. I know the boy thinks he just went out for lottery tickets and never came home, but it was a lie." Sesshoumaru opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a file of papers. "Keener is his mother's maiden name. His father was part of a group known as the Nova Corps, military and police personnel for outer space. And while his father is in fact dead, he made a few galactical enemies in the process. These enemies have sworn revenge and have started to hire rogue demons as freelance assassins."

The man paused and looked away from the files, taking in Tony's expression of disbelief. There was no way in hell Harley could be the son of some space guy. He was just a random kid from Tennessee that managed to work his way into Tony's life… wasn't he?

"That is why Shippou and Kagome were assigned to protect him. Rather than do it from afar, she chose to get involved in the boy's life," Sesshoumaru continued. "Both of them are excellent fighters. We prefer to apprehend any unruly miscreants using Shippou but Kagome acts as a last resort and purifies them should they be unnegotiable."

"That _brat_ is a good fighter? I'll believe it when I see it." Tony retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Seeing as he had 500 years of training, then yes, I would say he is an excellent fighter." Sesshoumaru nonchalantly responded, putting the file back in his drawer. "Don't let his current form fool you."

Then it clicked in Tony's mind. The brat was a demon. That explained why he had such an excellent sense of smell. And it potentially explained why the car blew up. If two demons were fighting, there was bound to be some damage. "It sounds like you've got your bases covered, so what exactly do you need my cooperation for?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harley stared up in wonderment at the large house before him. He dropped his bags at his side and stared excitedly at Shippou. "I can't believe we get to live with Iron Man!" He ran into the new home, eager to explore his new living environment.

Tony's cooperation simply meant providing housing for Harley and his secret protectors. Sesshoumaru thought that relocation would be best for the time being, and that living with Tony and his high security, would be safer overall. The demon lord even paid for the boy's mom to go on an extended vacation to the Caribbean, something she hadn't been able to do since her son was born.

"Like it's exciting to live with an old geezer," Shippou muttered under his breath, looking extremely bored with the situation.

"Who are you calling old, you little brat?" Tony said glaring down at him. He had learned over the past few days from interacting with Kagome that the kid was actually a fox demon who was an expert at illusions and transformations. He had yet to see his 'true form', as Kagome referred to it, but he was extremely interested in seeing it. "Your boss let it slip that you're more than ten times my age. So who's the old man now?"

The fox demon stuck out his tongue childishly before rushing off after Harley. This evoked a soft giggle from the beautiful woman that stood to his right. "Are you sure it's all right for us to be staying here? I know Sesshy can be a bit intimidating sometimes. Do you even have enough rooms for us all?"

Tony sent her a grin and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't you worry bout a thing. But if you're that worried about saving space, you could always bunk with me." He wriggled his eyebrows playfully causing her to elbow him in the ribs.

"Your charm and good looks won't work on me, Copper Man." She said rolling her eyes.

"But you admit I'm good looking?" He said causing her cheeks to stain a light pink in embarrassment. "And you think I'm charming. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you already like me."

Her face turned a few shades darker before she wriggled out of his arm and ran straight to the front door. She mimicked her son and stuck her tongue out before running into the house after the two boys. He couldn't help but grin at her antics and take off after her. Kagome was definitely an interesting person that he wanted to learn more about. How she is able to purify demons and how she even got involved with demons in the first place were the top two things he wanted to ask her, not only out of curiosity but for science's sake as well. But for now, he would let her open up to him and he would slowly do the same for her.

After all, she didn't deny liking him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AN: AHHHHH. AHHHHHH. FINALLY, I got this one-shot done. I started it last year, and it took me forever to get everything to come to me the right way. Overall, I'm satisfied with this one. It's not as detailed or involved as the Thor one. But with as long as Tony was with Pepper, I don't think he would be too serious about anyone right away and I'd like to think this is pretty original.**

**Anyway, keep sending in your requests. Next up, based on the poll from last year, which I will surely update is Fred & George Weasley, followed closely behind by Severus Snape and Loki Part II!**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you everyone! And HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


End file.
